Love our style
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: Drew and May meet along time ago.They don't remember.Little by little they do.Drew likes May.May likes him but won't tell.Drew's step Father wants Drew to get married...who come to mind one person....May.
1. The first rose

Disclamier:I don't own Pokemon.

**Title:Love our style**

**Chapter 1:The first Rose**

When May was around six years old.She was sitting on a swing set.She was swinging herself. She was in a park in La Rousse.She was there for her birthday a present from her parents.Even though it was a couple day away.' It's so pretty here.' She looked at the trees and the bushes.All of sudden petals came from behind the bushes they were going in circle.May stood up and walked to the bush and saw a Roselia and a guy with green hair.'Wow they did that?'

"Roselia Petal dance."The green haired boy said. Roselia did as it was told petals came out.

"Oh Wow so pretty."May said and covered her mouth.The boy looked around and crossed his arms.

"Come out I know your there."The green haired boy said.May come out from the bushes and walked to the boy with her head down the whole time."What are you doing here?"The green haired boy said and flicked his hair.

"I was...I was."May said and looked up then down.Drew came up to her and was right in her face.

"You were what?"The green haired boy asked and looked in her eyes.May blushed and turned around and took in a deep breath.

"I was playing."May said while turning back to the boy.

"No you weren't you must have been spying on me...and by the way my name Is Drew and yours?"Drew asked looking at her.Roselia looked at both of them and shook her head.

"Ro roselia."Roselia said.Drew blushed.

"No Roselia I don't."Drew said and and looked at Roselia.

"Ro ro roselia roselia."Roselia said and walked up to May.

"I guess."Drew said and looked at the brown haired girl.

"Um...Drew...my name is May."May said.

"Roselia."Roselia said and looked up to May.

"I've never seen you before."Drew said.Roselia grabbed May by her hand and dragged her to drew."Roselia please don't"

"Rose ro roselia."Roselia said.

"I don't know her that well."Drew said and took out his pokeball and pointed to Roselia."Return." Drew said and the red light hit Roselia and she was gone."i'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry that...I didn't mean to."May said and looked at Drew.Drew came closer to May and looked at her for a while.

"It's okay you must be on of my fans."Drew said.

"What?"May asked and looked at Drew.

"You know a fan girl."Drew said and put the pokeball where it belongs.

"I'm sorry but I'm not."May said.Drew smile turn into a frown.

"You know maybe you are but don't to tell me."Drew said crossed his arms.

"I really am not..I'm here on vacation I'm from Petalburg city."May said.

"Okay if you say so."Drew said.'I hope atleast she thinks i'm cute or something because what Roselia said maybe I do'

"Um...well I'm gonna go play."May said and turn.

"If you want can I play with you?"Drew said.

"You can."May said and ran to the swing.Drew followed her.May sat on one of the swings.She started to swing her self.May smiled.The all of the sudden she felt to hands around her seat she turn and saw Drew.

"I'm push you."Drew said with a smile.Drew pushed her.May started to giggle.

"Can you push harder?"May asked.

"I can."Drew said and pushed harder.

May jumped off the swing while it was still swinging.

"Thank you if you want I can push you?"May asked.

"No but you can come with me somewhere?"Drew asked and kissed her cheek.May blushed and nodded her head."Okay let's go." Drew grabbed May hands and started to run.May looked at the passing cars.

"Where you taking me?"May asked.Drew just kept on running.

"To a place."Drew said with a smile.

After a good ten minutes of running.

Drew stopped infront of a store that sold ice cream.The name of the store was **Your delights** Drew pulled May inside.May looked around there was people eating ice cream and some adults working on their laptops. Drew took her top the counter.May looked at all the ice cram.

"What would you like to eat?"Drew asked and looked at May.

"But I brought no money with me I left it all in the hotel."May said and looked at her feet.

"I invited you so it's my treat so don't worry your in good hands."Drew said and looked at there hands which were still holding each other.

"You mean it?"May asked.

"Of course I do."Drew said.The Cashier person looked at them and smiled.

"What would you guys like?"The lady asked

"I would like a french vanilla ice cream cone."May said and smiled.

"Make that two."Drew said.The cashier person went to get the cone and the ice cream.

"Thank you Drew."May said and hugged him.Drew blushed a bright red.

"Your welcome."Drew said.May stooped hugging Drew.The cashier person ahnded them the ice cream and Drew handed the money to her.May licked her ice cream.Both of them walked out of the store.

"Drew...thank you again."May said.  
"May...do...you..never mind."Drew said and started to lick his ice cream.

"Drew is everything okay?"May asked and looed at him.

"I'm fine is that I have alot in mind."Drew said.  
"Your just a kid enjoy life."May said and licked her ice cream then smiled.

"I wish I could."Drew said in a whisper.  
"Drew promise...um never mind."May said and licked her ice cream.Drew looked at her and smiled and l eat his ice cream."Drew what did Roselia say earlier?"Drew stopped where he was and looked at May."What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter."Drew said and licked his ice cream.

"But I saw you blush was it something about someone you have feelings for?"May said and looked at her feet.

"Kinda."Drew said and again he was walking with May.

"I hope she likes you back."May said and could feel like she was gonna cry and licked her ice cream.

"Me too."Drew said and smiled.'I don't even know alot about her and I like her a lot'

"I'm sorry."May said and bowed.Drew came back to the real world and saw who May was saying sorry to.It was a guy with brown hair and brown eyes."I didn't mean to."

"Oh if it isn't Drew."The brown haired boy said and looked at Drew.

"What do you want Johnny?Drew asked and got infront of May.

"Wow she's yours?"Johnny asked.

"Sure...now get away from here."Drew said and looked at Johnny.

"No not after what she did she needs to have her mind on earth not in space."Johnny said.

"What you want a pokemon battle?"Drew asked.May looked at both of them.

"I said I was sorry so please go away."May said.

"No Johnny wants trouble with you then as a guy I must defend you."Drew said.Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her in her arms."My Roselia is ready."

"Then bring it on Drewy."Johnny said and gave a glare to May.

"I'm sorry...I'm nothing but trouble."May said.

**Near the windmills **

Drew was in the far left side and Johnny was in the right.

"Untill either one of our pokemon faint."Drew said and took out his pokeball "Come out Roselia"and threw the pokeball.Roselia appeared.May looked at Drew and Roselia and smiled.

"Come out Kadabra."Johnny said and throw his pokeball and out came Kadabra.

"Ready begin."Drew said Roselia nodded her head.

"Kadabra psychic."Johnny said and Kadabra use psychic a blue light hit Roselia.

"Roselia magical leaf."Drew said Roselia used magical leaf leafs came out of no where and hit Kadabra.

"Kadabra use teleport and then confussion."Johnny said.Kadabra disappared.

"Roselia watch out."Drew said.Roselia looked all around and all of sudden was hit with psychic."Roselia...Solar beam." Roselia started to gather sun rays.It took a couple seconds and then solar beam hit Kadabra. Kadabra hit the ground."Roselia magical leaf." Roselia did as was told and leafs appeared out of nowhere and hit Kadabra. Kadabra had swirl in it's eyes.

"Return."Johnny said and hold out Kadabra pokeball the red light hit Kadabra and was gone.  
"I won now leave."Drew said.Johnny growled but didn't say anything and left. May went up to Drew.May had her head down.

"Good job."May said. Drew lifted her chin and smiled.May looked at him.  
"I did what any person would do."Drew said.

"What you want a victory kiss?"May asked and smiled.

"Maybe maybe not."Drew said.May looked at him.Drew let go of her chin.

"Close your eyes Drew."May said.

"Okay."Drew said and closed his eyes.May looked at Drew and kissed him and stopped.Drew opened his eyes and grabbed May head and kissed her.May eyes widden but didn't try to escape.Drew stopped."This is our secret." May nodded.

"Roselia."Roselia said.Drew looked and slapped his head he forget about her.

"Return."Drew said and holded his pokeball out the red light hit Roselia and she was gone.

"Okay...I won't tell anyone."May said.  
"I won't either."Drew said.May grabbed his hand.

"Now take me home."May said with a smile.

"I love to."Drew said nad put the pokeball where it belongs.

"Come lets go."May said and pulling Drew.

"But before that I want to take you somewhere."Drew said.  
"Is it a surpise?"May asked and stopped where she was.

"It sure is."Drew said and smiled.

"Okay."May said.'He looks better when he is smiling'

After about 19 mintues of walking.

Drew stopped in front of a flower shop named '**Blossoms'**. Drew went in there and came back with a single rose a red one.He hid it behind his back.

"Welcome back."May said.Drew walked up to her and handed her the rose.May mouth opened. "For me?" Drew nodded. Drew gave it to her.May took it and smiled. "Thank you."

"I hope you like it."Drew said.

"I love it."May said and hugged Drew.Drew blushed.May stopped hugging him."I love it I really do"

"I hope you would."Drew said.

"Come on take me home well you know."May said.

"I don't even know where it is."Drew said.

"You know the big one."May said.

"The one own by Devon?"Drew asked.

"Yep that's it."May said.

"Okay come on."Drew said and started to walk.May walked right beside him.

"Drew...were friends right?"May asked and looked at her feet then at Drew.

"Of course if we weren't I wouldn't have...never."Drew said and looked at May.

"You would have never...told Johnny to back off?"May asked.

"Yeah that's it."Drew said and nodded

"Okay."May said.There was a silence for 10 minutes while they were walking.May turned and looked at Drew.Drew could feel that she was looking at him.She looked at the rose that he had given her.Drew stopped infront of a tall 17 stories high hotel.(that a big hotel)

"Here we are."Drew said.

"Thank you."May said.

"I'll take you to your room."Drew said and opened the door.May walked in and Drew followed.

"Will you play with me tomorrow?"May asked and looked at him.'Please say yes...I want to get to know you better'

"I will if you want me to."Drew said.

"Yes."May said so fast Drew barely had a chance to finish what he wanted to say.

"Okay come on lets go."Drew said.Both of them raced to the elevator an Drew won and he pushed the button for upstairs.**Ding.**The bell in the elevator went.Both of them went inside."Which floor?"

"The seventh."May said.Drew smiled and pressed a button.

"May will you always remember me?"Drew asked and looked at the elevator doors.

"Drew...were just kids and we are friends so yeah."May said.

"But one thing dont forget the time we will share together."Drew said.May walked up to Drew and looked at him and gave him a big hug.

"Of course I won't forget."May said and handed out the rose."You gave me this and I will take care of it."

"But it will die out."Drew said and looked at the rose.'Maybe I'll give her something to last a life time'

"Then I'll treasure it even more."May said.

"You don't have to."Drew said softly.

"Maybe I want to."May said with a smile.The elevator doors opened.Drew walked out. May followed him and looked back at the elevator."Drew were in the wrong floor?"

"I know just follow me."Drew said and started to walk.May follow Drew.

"Were are we going?"May asked.

"Somewhere."Drew said.

"Um..."May said.

"Just come on."Drew said and started to run.May looked around and ran after him.After 30-40 seconds of running Drew stopped infront of a door.May looked at Drew and then the door.Drew put in a hotel card in the card thing.(I have no idea whats it call I'm sorry)The door opened.Drew walked in. May looked at the room.there was a lamp.A mini refrigerator, a queen size bed, the curtain were opened, there was a computer and a mini couch."This is my room."

"You live here?"May asked and enter the room.

"No I have a room in this hotel year around this is mines and mines alone."Drew said and sat on the bed.May closed the door and sat on the couch."I come here when I want to be alone."

"So...you come here alot?"May asked.

"Yeah."Drew said.May stood up and walked to the window and could see buildings and more buildings and alot more stuff.

"I need to be going my parents might get worried."May said and walked to the door.

"I'll walk with you."Drew said.Both of them walked out and Drew closed the door.After 10 minutes in th seventh floor.May walked to her parents room and knocked on the door.

"Wait."Caroline said.

"Mommy it's me May."May said.Caroline opened the door.She looked at May and hugged her.She looked around the wall way and saw Drew."Hello young man."

"Hello My name is Drew."Drew said and bowwed.

"Nice to meet you Drew my name is Caroline."Caroline said and stopped hugging May.

"Mommy I was playing with Drew all Day and he gave me this."May said and handed out the rose.

"Oh...did you thank him?"Caroline asked.

"Yas I did he also took me to get ice cream."May said.

"Wow isn't he sweet."Caroline said.

"Yep he is."May said.

"Well Mrs..."Drew said.

"Caroline."Caroline said.  
"Mrs.Caroline Me and May want to play tomorrow is that okay with you?"Drew asked.

"Yep it is."Caroline said.

"Thank you."May and Drew said together.

Midgrl4evr:That's all for now please review.


	2. The ice rose

**Discalmier**:I don't own pokemon.

**Title: Love our Style**

**Chapter Two: The ice Rose**

**The next morning**

**In the Devon's hotel in La Rousse**

**Seventh floor**

**May's room**

May was sitting on her bed writting in her dairy.The light came from outside.

_Date: May 15_

_Yesterday like I told you I meet this guy name Drew. He was cute. He gave me a rose that was thoughtful of him._

May looked up from her diary and looked at the rose that was now in a vase alone and smiled. Looked back at her diary and kept on writting.

_Me and Drew are gonna play he'll be coming soon I can't wait my birthday is today i'm gonna be SEVEN years old I'm so happy. Oh yeah did I tell you I saw a pokebattle no not Father's Drew. His Roselia is awesome._

There was a knock on the door. May put the dairy facing down and stood up from the bed and walked up to the door. _Thud._

"Wait."May said.

"Okay." The voice from the other side of the door said.May jumped she recognize that voice any where it was Drew she just knew it. May opened the door. She was right it was him.Drew stood infront of the door. Drew smiled.

"You came you really came."May said and spinned around.

"Of course I did and Happy birthday."Drew said he had his hands in the back.

"Thank you."May said and looked at Drew. "Come inside." Drew came inside and looked around and saw the rose.

"May."Drew said and blushed. 'I hope she likes it.'

"Yes Drew?"May asked. Drew blushed a even deeper shade of red and holded out a blue box with a pink bow. "For me?" Drew nodded his head. May hugged him.Drew put the box on May's bed.He looked at the book on top of May's bed.

"I hope you like it."Drew said. 'Is that her diary?' May smiled.

"Can I open it?"May asked. Drew nodded his head. May lifted the lid of the box there layed a Ice rose.

"It's never melts."Drew said and looked at the ice rose.

"Oh Drew it's so beautiful."May said and spinned around.

"Do you like it?"Drew asked. May smiled.

"No..I love it."May said.

"I'm glad."Drew said.

"How come it never melts?"May asked.

"It's made of never melting ice."Drew said. May picked up the ice rose.

"I'll take good care of it."May said.

"I know you will."Drew said.

"Drew this is the best birthday."May said and looked at Drew. "And it's not the gift I'm happy that I can spend it with you and my family."

"Come on May I'll take you some where to eat."Drew said.

"You don't have-"May said but Drew interrupted.

"I want to."Drew said and looked at her."And I know you'll like it...I just know it."

"Okay let me just comb my hair."May said and ran to the bathroom.

"Okay I'll wait."Drew said and looked at the ice rose and smiled.

May came out of the bathroom five minutes later. The bathroom door opened.

'Finally.' Drew said ot him self. "Come on let's go"

"Yes I'm ready."May said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Good let's go."Drew said and walked to the door May followed him. May closed her door. May stared at her feet. "Is something the matter?" Drew looked at May. May turned to face him.

"Is...that..well I want you to meet my father and brother."May said and blushed of embarrassment. Drew looked at her.

"If it makes you happy then yes."Drew said. May smiled.

"Yes very happy."May said.

Midgrl4evr:This is the shortest chapter I written ever I'm sorry but I want it to be a surpise what happens in the next chapter when Drew meet's May's father. Please Review.


	3. Words

**Disclamier**:i don't own pokemon...If I did that be so cool!!

**Title:Love our Style**

**Chapter 3: Words**

**The same day**

**In the Devon's hotel in La Rousse**

**Outside of Norman's hotel room**

May was standing in front of her parent's hotel room with Drew. Drew lookedat at her. 'Why did I have to say yes' May had a smile on her face. She turned around to face Drew. 'He seems to be in deep thought' Drew looked at his feet and felt as if someone was watching him and looked up and saw May looking at him.

"May come on I'm ready."Drew said and looked at the door.'Let's get this over with' May looked at him and nodded and knocked on the door.

"MOM IT'S ME MAY!"May yelled.

"I'm coming sweetie."Caroline said.

"OKAY."May said. Drew looked at her.

"You don't have to scream."Drew said. May looked at him and the door opened.

"Hi may."Caroline said and hugged May and looked around and saw Drew. "Oh hello I didn't see you there." Caroline stopped hugging May.

"Mom where's dad?"May asked and looked at her mom.

"Well..he's here I'll get him."Caroline said and ran into the room to get Norman.

"Your gonna like my dad he's really good at pokebattles."May said. Drew looked at May.

"Great..can't wait to meet him."Drew said in a bored voice.

"I'm happy that you said yes."May said and grabbed Drew hand and started to swing their hands. Drew didn't even try to stop her 'As long as your happy'

"Yeah me too."Drew said with the same bored voice. Now in the door there stood Caroline and Norman.

"Dad this is Drew."May said and swang their hands again.

"Oh the guy you mention at dinner."Norman said and gave a glare at Drew. Drew saw but ignored it. "Nice to meet you." Norman extened a hand shook. Drew shook the hand with his free hand and then he bowed.

"Nice to meet you too."Drew said in his regular voice.

"Dad where's Max?"May asked and looked at her father.

"He's sleeping still."Caroline said.

"Oh..then-"May said but Drew interruppted.

"Well we have to go."Drew said with a grin.

"Where?"Norman asked.

"Well...-"May said but got interruppted by Drew.

"Out to eat."Drew said and then he smiled.

"To eat?"Norman asked.Caroline smiled.

"It's okay May you and Drew can go."Caroline said. Norman looked at Drew and then at May.

"May said you can battle?"Norman asked.

"Yep."Drew said. May crossed her arms and looked at her father.

"So want to battle?"Norman said.

"No."Drew said. May slapped her forehead. "What?"

"Nothing."May said and looked at her feet. 'Why dad?'

"Come let's have our self a battle."Norman said.'I'll win'

"No."Drew said and looked at Norman."Me and May have somewhere to go" May swang their hands.

"Well then go."Caroline said.

"Thank you."Drew said and bowwed and so did May.

"NO YOU'LL HAVE TO BATTLE ME IF YOU WIN YOU CAN TAKE MAY TO EAT!"Norman said.

"NO!"Drew said and looked at Caroline.

"Dear just let them go."Caroline said.

"May do something."Drew whispered.

"Dad please can we go?"May asked.

"Just one battle one on one."Norman said.

"Okay then."Drew said.'If that's the way it must be I'll blow you away' "I have the perfect place."

"You do?"Caroline and May asked.

"Yes."Drew said with a smile which kinda looked evil.

**Outside of Drew house**

The place was huge.May was looking around.Her mom had to say home to take care of Max. There was bushes. Couple flower beds. Trees with cherry blossom. It was beautiful. The house was big had so many windows.

"Okay follow me."Drew said and open the gates he looked around and ran to the backyard. Norman followed and May ran after him.The back yard was even better there was few tress and couple bushes."Okay we can have our battle here."

"Are you sure were allowed here?"May asked.

"Yeah we are."Drew said.

"Okay time to begin."A robot said and moved next to May."What's your name?"

"It's okay Thomas there with me."Drew said to the robot.

"Name please?"Thomas said. May looked at the robot and ran to Drew.

"May."Norman said and looked at his daughter.

"Yes father?"May asked.

"Nothing my name is Norman."Norman said.

"I know that father."May said.

"May I was talking to the Thomas."Norman said. May blushed of embarrassment. Drew looked at May and smiled.'She looks cute when she's dumb'

"Let's get this over with I'm hungry."Drew said.

"Should I get you something to eat?"Thomas asked looking at Drew.

"No."Drew said and looked at May.

"Okay I'll be inside the house"Thomas said and left in side the house.

"Let's begin."Norman said and went to the left side of backyard. Drew went to the right.Drew took out his pokeball.'

"Come out Roselia."Drew said and throw his pokeball and out came Roselia. Roselia looked around saw May.

"Ro ro selia."Roselia said. Drew blushed.  
"No it's not like that."Drew said.

"Ro roselia."Roselia said.

"I swear it's not."Drew said blushing a deeper shade of red.

"STOP IT'S TIME TO BATTLE!"Norman said and took out his pokeball and throw it."Come out Vigoroth." Vigoroth came out and was ready to battle. May just look at all four of them.

"Please try your best."May said. Norman looked at his daughter and smiled. Drew just smiled. 'Please don't go to rough on Drew'

"Ready...go."Norman said. Vigoroth was ready for any command."Scratch." Vigoroth started to run to Roselia.

"Dodge."Drew said and Rosleia did as she was told.She dodge the attack."Razor leaf." Leafs cam out of nowhere and started to hit Vigoroth he feel to the floor.

"Vigoroth scratch."Norman said. Vigoroth stood up. This time Vigoroth did scratch Roselia. Roselia was kneeling in pain.

"Roselia magical leaf."Drew said. Roselia stood up and out of no where leafs came out and hit Vigoroth."Solar beam."

"Hyper beam."Norman said.(I think Vigoroth can use it not sure sorry if it can't.) Roselia started to gather sun rays.Vigoroth was getting ready. Hyper beam and Solar beam charged at eachother at the same tim and hit eachother. Roselia and Vigoroth were still standing up but walking like drunks.

"Roselia?"Drew said.Roselia snapped out of it and stood up straight.

"Roselia."Roselia said.

"Roselia use razor leaf."Drew said. Roselia nodded. leafs started to come out of no where and hit Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth use scratch."Norman said.Vigoroth was back to normal and charged in to Roselia and started to scratch her.Roselia was now in pain.  
"Roselia are you okay?"Drew said.Roselia nodded her head."Do you want to continue to battle?" Roselia looked at Drew and then at May who looked worried. Roselia nodded her head. "Okay then use Solar beam." Roselia started to take in the sun rays.

"Hyper beam."Norman said. Vigoroth started to get ready for another hyper beam. Roselia solar beam took off and so did the hyper beam but they dodge eachother and hit the other pokemon. Roselia was no longer in no condition to battle.Vigoroth was walking around in zigzags.

"Roselia return."Drew said and a red light hit roselia and she was safe and sound in her pokeball. "Thank you tried your best." Drew put the pokeball where it belonged. Norman put Vigoroth back in his pokeball."I'm sorry May." May was mad as hell.

"Daddy please can me and Drew go eat."May said and put on the prettiest smile. He smiled.

"Yeah you can."Norman said. Drew mouth opened.

"Thank you."May said. She ran to her father and gave him a hug.

"Well see you later."Norman said and started to leave. Drew was mad as hell now.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ME BATTLING!"Drew yelled.

"I guess to see how strong your pokemon are."May said. 'Yep I think so.'

"Come on May let's go."Drew said and grabbed her hands and started to pull her.

"Drew I'm sorry for the trouble."May said and looked at her feet while being dragged by Drew. Drew stopped and looked at May and let go of her hand and went up to her and patted her head.

"It's not your fault."Drew said and stopped patting her head and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go."

"Okay."May said.'Drew...'

"Come let's go."Drew said and dragged her

**Ramen Ramen**

May and Drew stood in front of the restaurant. May mouth opened.

"Drew I love ramen."May said and kissed his cheek. Drew blushed and made it disappeared for no one to see.

"I thought you liked it."Drew said and pulled her inside the restaurant."What kind you like?"

"Beef ramen."May said and sat down in a chair.

"Okay I'll go get it."Drew said. May looked around there wasn't many people there. She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.She stood in front of the mirror washing her hands. Some girls where talking. Around her age.

"Hey how's the cutest boy in the whole entire town?"The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked the girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh that boy with the green hair that he has a fanclub what's his name..."The girl with black hair said. May looked at them and remember the thing that Drew told her.

**Flash back**

_"It's okay you must be on of my fans."Drew said._

_"What?"May asked and looked at Drew._

_"You know a fan girl."Drew said and put the pokeball where it belongs_

**End of Flash back**

May grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands and walked out of the bathroom and walked to her table and she saw the ramen was ready and Drew was waiting for her. She sat down. Drew looked at her.

"Is everything all right?"Drew asked. May was in deep though. "I said is everything all right?" May looked at him and blushed.

"I'm sorry."May said and grabbed the chop stick.

"It's okay."Drew said. People were staring at them. The two girls that were in the bathroom came out and saw Drew and surrounded him.

"Hi Drew."Both of the girls said. May just started to eat. Drew looked at this with a disgusted look and then he smiled.

"Hi."Drew said with a bored voice and started to eat his beef ramen.

"Hey Drew do you want to go somewhere with us?"The girl with blonde ahired asked.

"No."Drew said with a bored voice.'Just go away'

"Who's that?"The blacked haired girl said and pointed at May. Drew looked at them and grined.

"She's my girlfriend so please go away."Drew said in his regular voice. May face was pure shock. The other two girls laugh."Now I'm trying to enjoy my time with her."

"Your not for real are you?"The blonde haired girl asked.

"Real as can be."Drew said. May just kept on eating.

"She doesn't speech?"The black haired girl asked.

"Just go away I'm trying to eat!"Drew said and pointed to the door.

"Okay okay were gone."Both of the girls said and left the restaurant.

"Thank you."Drew said and and went back to eating his ramen. Drew looked up to May after a few minute of silence. "May what's wrong?"

"Did you really mean that?"May asked with out looking up from her ramen bowl.

"What?"Drew said.

"That..that...your...my boyfriend."May said. Drew started to blush.'Oh man..I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry May'

"No I was just saying it so that they will leave us alone."Drew said. May looked up from her ramen bowl and she looked at Drew and smiled. 'May'

"Oh and thank you once again."May said. She was finish with her ramen and so was Drew. "Come on Drew."

"What where?"Drew asked and stood up and so did May.  
"Let's go play."May said.

"I have a better idea."Drew said with a smile.

Midgrl4evr:That's all. Hey I updated yay. Why you ask? Well I stood home from school. I know bad girl. So I decided to type this chapter. I usally won't update this fast. Thanks for the review on the last two chapters. I need to go find a corner to cry. If you have any ideas please tell me. Please review. Oh yeah before I forget if you have a story that I can read...because i need something to read I'm bored like hell tell me the name of the story can even be your own!! They can be Pokemon, Beyblade, Digimon, Avatar the last air bender...Zatch Bell I like other stuff too but i forget. Well thanks for reading love lotz from me!!!


	4. collide

Discalmier:Don't own pokemon

**Title:Love our style**

**Chapter 4: Collide**

**The same day**

**Outside Drew house**

**Front yard**

Here we are again. At the place where my father and Drew had their battle I think it' was a waste of time that battle there was no way that Drew could have won and Dad knows that. I guess he wanted to know if Drew could protect me he can he's great at battling. Drew looks at May who seems to be in deep thought.

"Come on May."Drew said and pulled her. May just went with the flow.

"Drew why are we here again"May asked. Drew stopped where he was and face her.

"I live here"Drew said with a duh face.

"Oh...well how was I suppose to know that."May said with aren't you stupid face.

"Hey just come on."Drew said and pulled her to the steps of the house. May looks at her face. 'I don't belong here I feel out of place I shouldn't be here' May struggles to get free from Drew. Drew won't let go and looks at her. "What is wrong?"

"Um well...I-"May said but got interrupted by Drew.

"What I invited you so the least you could do is come inside."Drew said and grabbed the knob of the door and opened it silently. Drew pulls May in and closes the door. May looks around it was even better inside there was an upstair maybe another one. There was plants. A television and couches and there seem to be even more rooms.'I really don't belong here' "Welcome to my house."Drew said. May smiled.

"It's wonderful."May said.

"Do you really think so?"Drew asked.

"Yeah."May said and nodded.

"Okay come with me I want to show you something."Drew said and pulled her to the kitchen and walked passed that and there was another stairway and he stopped and looked at May who seem to be sad."Did I make you sad?" May was looking at her feet. Drew came up to her and lifted her .chin and made eye to eye contact. "Did I do something wrong?" May was still looking at her feet she didn't hear the question."MAY!"

"What what?"May said and looked around. Drew let go of her chin and crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointed. May lowered her head and stared at her feet and a tear drop down her cheek and on to the floor. More tears fell down.

"May?"Drew said as nice as he could. May shook her head. Drew stared at her and wiped her tears away.'May what did I do' Continue to wipe her tears away "May what did I do?" May shooked her head.

"Just...pl..please..I."May said. 'Drew it's not your fault...I would never cry for anyone ever.'

"May?"Drew asked and ran back to the kitchen and brought back a tissue box and handed it to May.

"Th...thank...thank..you."May said and took the tissue box and took a tissue and wiped her tears with it.

"May what did I do?"Drew said and looked at her.'I should have kept my mouth closed'

"Dr...Drew it wasn't you fault."May said and sniffed and blow her nose."It really wasn't"May said.

"Are you sure?"Drew asked.'Maybe I didn't do anything wrong'

"I'm sure!"May said and cried harder. Drew hugged her what else could he do. May buried her face in Drew's shirt.'Why am I so stupid why did I suddenly feel like this i could have kept them in but I'm weak...pathetic...Drew it wasn't you.' Drew patted her head.'It will be all right' May just kept her face there for a few seconds and then..

"DREW!"Came a voice from the stairs. Drew looked around and grabbed her hands and pulled her to one of the room down stair.  
"Stay."Drew said to May. May looked at him through all of her tears and nodded. Drew closed the door."YEAH!" Drew yelled. He ran to the stairs. A girl around ten year old was on the stair and had her arms crossed. She had green eyes and green hair. Her hair was up to her waist it was cut in layers. "What?"

"I heard someone...who was it?"The girl asked and glared at her little brother.

"It was no one I was alone."Drew said with no emotion in his face.

"But I heard someone cry and MAY!"The girl said.

"Jessica there is no one here but me and you and maybe you heard things."Drew said. 'Come on' She looked at him and shook her head and walked back up the stairs.

"Okay if you say so."Jessica said and ran the rest of the way upstairs. "YOUR JUST A MEANIE!" Drew looked at his sister.'I don't want you to know about _her _not yet' Drew ran the room where he left May. He stopped in front of the room and opened the door...she wasn't there. He flicked on the light switch.'Where the hell is she.' Drew took out his pokeball and throw it and out came Roselia. She looked around.

"HELP ME FIND MAY!"Drew yelled. Roselia nodded and left the room. Drew looked around to find her.'Where could she be...' Drew flicked off the light switch. "MAY WE NEED TO TALK!" Drew ran to the kitchen she wasn't there and looked at all the rooms and in the first floor. "MAY PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO I...I WAS BEING A JERK PLEASE WE NEED TO TALK." Jessica ran down stair and walked up to Drew.

"Told you there was someone here where is she?"Jessica asked and looked at her brother. Drew collapse to the ground and hit the marble floor.

"I DON'T KNOW."Drew said and tried to stand up but he couldn't Jessica grabbed her little brother hand and pulled him up and slapped him. Drew was in shock. His sister just slapped him. "WHY DID THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Well this 'May' person seems to be very important to you but I think you did something wrong so you have to fix it."Jessica said. Thomas appeared.

"Sorry to interrupted but there is a girl outside."Thomas said and left again. Drew started to run to the door that led outside he reach the door and grabbed them opened and there was May talking to Roselia. Drew ran to May and Roselia. Jessica was following. "MAY!" May looked at Drew and then at Roselia. "May."Drew said again and she didn't look at him. "May please we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about."May said still not looking at him.

"May we just need to talk."Drew said.

"Ro ro roselia."Roselia said.

"So...that's...May."Jessica said and took a deep breath.'Drew your so dead making me run like the house is on fire!!' Drew send deadly glares to his sister.

"Go away Jessica."Drew said.

"GO AWAY JESSICA!"Jessica said and crossed her arms. "Come on Roselia let's go make cookies." Jessica dragged her feet back to the house and Roselia followed her. Drew sat down to May. May stood up and started to walk. Drew stood up and walked along side her. May ran as if her life depended on it.

"MAY COME ON!"Drew said and looked at her even though she wouldn't look at him. "May please we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?"May asked finally looking at him.

"May I'm sorry what I said."Drew said.'I have no idea what I did wrong'

"Do you really mean that?"May asked.

"Yes from now on I'll only say what's on my mind."Drew said. May stopped walking and turned to see Drew. Drew stopped as well and turned to see May.

"You...you promise."May said and holded out her pinky and Drew did the same both pinkys hugged each other.

"Yes I promised."Drew said and both pinkys let go and Drew and May hugged each other.

"Drew...I'm sorry."May softly

"What?"Drew said

"I'm sorry."May said in her regular voice.

"It's okay."Drew said. A cherry blossom fell from the tree and flew toward Drew and landed on his head both of them stopped hugging Drew took the cherry blossom gently and gave it to May. "From now on our lives are together." May took the cherry blossom and put it on her hair

"And we can't do anything to separate them."May said and smiled.

"Yep they had collide."Drew said.

"Are you happy that we meet?"May said and blushed.

"Yes I am."Drew said and blushed. 'At least she happy.' Drew looked at May.'I don't want to see you hurt no more' "May I want you to be happy."  
"I'am.. I really am."May said and smiled a fake smile but it looked real to Drew

"Okay let's go see what Jessica is doing."Drew said. May grabbed his hand.

"Who was she?"May asked.

"She was my big sister."Drew said and started to walk.

"Your sister..I see."May said and nodded.

"Yep sometime she over protective."Drew said and touched the cheek that she slapped."Come on let's see if there ready."Drew said and all of sudden a cell phone rang. Drew went in his pocket and took out his cell phone and so did May. May looked at her screen and it was her's and she pressed the talk button.

"Hello"May said.

"MAY WHERE ARE YOU?"The voice said. Drew put his cell phone back.

"Mom I'm with Drew."May said. Drew touched his forehead

"Oh okay just get home in time."Caroline said.

"Okay got it."May said and hanged up the phone and put it back the cell phone.

"So is your mom?"Drew asked.

"Is what?"May asked.

"Over protective."Drew said.

"Yep."May said and took Drew hand again and both of them walked to the house.

"ROSELIA!"Roselia said. Drew opened the doors quickly there was Thomas, Jessica and Roselia where standing infront of the oven.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"Drew said.

"Nothing."Jessica said and looked at her brother.

"I heared Roselia scream."Drews aid and May was coming in.

"Wow she's pretty."Jessica said and pointed to May. May saw that she was pointing at her and hid behind Drew and grabbed his shirt.

"Stop Jessica you'll make her nerves."Drew said and glared at Jessica.

"Okay I'll stop and Guess What I made Cookies."Jessica said and clapped.

"Thomas helped you."Drew said.

"I did most of it."Jessica said. May tugged Drew shirt and again but this time harder.

"May stop come and say Hi to Jessica."Drew said. May nodded her head. Drew grabbed her shoulder. "Please May."Drew whispered.

"Okay."May said. May came out of her hiding place and walked up to Jessica and bowed.

"She doesn't deserve to be bowed to."Drew said and flicked his hair. Jessica ran to her baby brother and messed up his hair.

"Yeah and you don't deserve her."Jessica whispered and then smiled at May.

"Yeah at least she's better than any guy you would ever date."Drew said with a grin.

"DREW YOUR A BIG MEANIE!"Jessica said. _Ding_ the cook timer went in Thomas system. Jessica ran to the oven and opened it and it release a lot of hot air.

"Are you okay?"May asked.

"She's okay."Drew said and Looked at his Roselia and went to one of the cabinets and took out a bowl and then out of another one pokefood. He poured some pokefood in the bowl and handed the food to Roselia. Roselia took it and started to eat the food. Jessica grabbed a cooking mitten.(I don't know what their called) and took out the cookie tray. May smelled the fresh baked cookies.

"They smell good."May said.

"That they do."Drew said.'I thought she would burn down the house thanks Thomas that you were there.' Jessica put the cookie in a bowl. Thomas left to another part of the house.

Midgrl4evr:That's all for chapter four. The idea of May crying came to me because I cried for no good reason in a field trip on thursday. Is that my friend asked this guy out for me he said no and I was okay with it but then I cried but no not for him I would never cry for a guy. Then he felt bad so he was like I need talk to you and I was like what is there to talk about.but he said he use to like me in the beginning oif the school year when I heard that I ran to the bathroom. Maybe he didn't like me no more because I use to like him twin brother.Yep so I got an idea for the story so it came from my life. Please reveiw. The people that review so far:

**memekabss**

**raleigh07**

**contestshippinggirlz1**

**flamesoul**

**shippo12345**

**kitty-katt12**

**contestshippingfan2314**

Thanks you guys I love you guys for reading this story. I'll try to update soon. Monday is my birthday yay!!! And if I forgot anyone I'm sorry.


	5. Time

Disclamier:I don't own pokemon if I did it be a dream come true...

**Title: Love our style**

**Chapter 5:Time**

**The same day but night time around 11:57 pm**

**Drew house**

**In Drew room**

Drew was sitting on his chair his computer on. He was looking at the computer screen. The curtains were closed. He glared at his computer screen. His lights were turned on. 'May left so did Jessica...when Jessica left it became quiet. Today was rough I had to battle her dad...it was her birthday...i made her cry...I don't care if she said it wasn't my fault I know it was maybe what happen when we were eating those girls..I'll make them pay...May.' Drew looked around his room. He stood up from his chair. He turned off the computer. 'May...I'll miss you when you leave' Drew picked up a picture frame that has no picture in it and throws it against the wall. **'Thud' **The glass pieces fell on the floor. Drew looked at the pieces of the glass and just stared at the pieces. The door opened.

"Drew I heard something."Thomas said. Drew looked at him and pointed at the glass. Thomas went to the mess and he's stomach opened up and a mini broom and a paper bag. He put the glass pieces in the bag. He put them in his stomach. "Drew is everything all right?" Drew nodded his head. "Alright." Thomas said and left the young master in peace. Thomas closed the door. Drew punches the wall.

"May your leaving me so soon."Drew said and slowly walked to his bed. "May why can't you stay?" Drew finally reaches his bed and lays down on it. Slowly drifts off to sleep.

_In Drew's dream_

_The sun was still rising. The sky was blue, pink. The trees had leaves of different colors. orange, red, brown, yellow. leaves were falling. Underneath one of the trees was a girl with brown haired and blue eyes. A guy with green haired and green eyes was sitting next to her._

_"You promise?"The brown haired girl asked and sticks out her pinky and smiles._

_"Of course."The guy with green haired said and stick out his pinky._

_"is that me?"Drew asked him self. (Okay so you guys won't get mixed up Drew as little kid is not in Drew's older self body so he's seeing himself. So now Drew when he's talking will say Drew. Older Drew guy with green hair If I mixed you up then I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.) He looks closer. "It is me!" Both of their pinkys hug and then they let go._

_"Okay so what were you saying?"The girl with brown haired asked._

_"That I love you and I always will."The guy with green haired said._

_"I love you too."The girl with brown said and blushed._

_"The time we spend together has been great."The green haired boy said_

_"That it has."Browned haired girl said and smiled her usual._

_"Your smile is pretty."The green haired boy said. The brown haired girl smiled and blushed and looked at the ground._

_"Um...thank you."The browned haired girl said still not looking up._

_"May!"Green haired boy said and was getting upset but not mad. "Come on get use to it we've been together for a long time and you still blush at almost every complement I give you" The brown haired girls looks up._

_"I'm sorry."Brown haired girl said._

_"It's alright."The green haired boy said._

_"I don't mean to."Brown haired girl said._

"_It's okay."Green haired boy said and gave her smile. Drew stood up and offered her a hand and she took it and he pulled her up. Gave her a small peck on her cheeks. "Come on let's go" The brown haired nodded._

_"I'm ready."The brown haired girl said._

The end of his dream

Drew laid on his bed. He was still sleeping. His head on his pillow. He started to wake up. he rubbed his eyes awake he looked at his digital clock it read: 7:42 am. 'That was fast. I must have been very tired. Well time to wake up and see her' Drew stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. An hour later he came out the bathroom. He was clean. He took his cell phone from on top of his bed. He opened the curtains the clouds were grey and no sun.

"Well time to eat."Drew said and ran down the stairs. He went to the kitchen that as on the first floor. He looked at the table his breakfast was ready. 'Aww man I wanted to do the food' he sat down in his chair and looked at the sunny side up eggs and bacon and orange juice. He clapped his hands together. "Thank you for the food" He started to eat his eggs.'Why do you to go so soon' he finished his eggs and drank his orange juice. He stared at the bacon.'No I don't want it well time to go' Drew stood up pushed his chair in. He had his hands on the shoulder of the chair and looks at the plates. Thomas comes in.

"Your mother and father are still gone on their trip."Thomas said and picked up the plates. "Jessica went out with some of her friends and what will you do?"

"I'm gonna go visit someone."Drew said.

"Be careful."Thomas said and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah bye."Drew said and ran to the main door and but on his shoes and open the door and walked outside and closed the door. Started to run. The clouds seem some what heavy. Drew looked up and wished that it would not rain.'Come on please don't' Drew continue to run. 'I have to spend time with her' Drew kept on running. Couple minutes later Drew felt a single rain drop. Drew growled he didn't like this on bit..he wanted it to stop so they can play in the playground with no one getting in the way or being protective or any fan-girls to make it worse...or a pain in the ass sister. It started to rain more. He kept on running.

**In front of the Devon's hotel in la Rousse**

Drew was soaking wet. His clothes was just... His hair was falling on his face. The rain was still falling. Drew shook his head and rain splashed everywhere. He walked to the main entrance of the hotel. He ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the elevator to come. After less then a minute of waiting the elevator doors open. He walked in side. He pressed the button that read 7th floor. He waited. 'Next time I take the stairs' The doors opened and he dashed out of the elevator and ran to her room door. He stopped in front of it and knocked on the door. His heart skipped a beat. he wanted to see her more than anything. He heard nothing he knocked on the door again and heard nothing not even her voice.

"WHERE IS SHE!"Drew yelled and dragged his feet to May's parents room.'Where can she be' He got to the parent's door and knocked on the door.

"WAIT!"A voice said. Drew now had a smile in his face. The door opened. A boy with dark blue hair and glasses."Um hello?"

"Hi nice to meet you."Drew said and looked at the boy.

"Um..sorry but my father is not here."The boy with dark blue hair said.

"I'm not looking for your father I'm looking for you sister."Drew said and crossed his arms. The boy looked at him and kicked Drew. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I won't let you come anywhere near my sister!!"Max said.

"Hey I'm her friend...um?"Drew said.

"Max...on you must be that Drew person."Max said and smiled.

"Yeah that's me."Drew said.'He didn't have to go and kick me.'

"Oh well I'm sorry."Max said and bowed.

"It's okay..but where is she?"Drew asked.

"May left somewhere and mom and dad went somewhere too."Max said.

"Oh..."Drew said and frowned.'Where could she be'

"But she'll be back later."Max said and smiled.'

"Tell her I came and I'll be back tomorrow."Drew said and started to walk away and waved good bye.

"Okay I will."Max said and closed the door. Drew felt just mad he got to the stairs and ran up a couple flights and then stopped in one and it was the 12th floor and he went to his room. He put in the card and opened the door and closed it once he was inside. He looked around and looked at the closet and opened it and took out a shirt, pants and other stuff and went into the bathroom to change. Once he was finish he sat on his bed.'Where can May be I don't want to search the whole city I don't..maybe I do' He looked around there was nothing to do. Maybe he could just go back home for the day yeah that's what he would. He can come back here tomorrow. He stood up ands opened the door and closed it.

"Time to go home."Drew said to himself and started to walk. Before he knew it he was on the floor...what just happen.

"I'm sorry."The girl on the floor said. Drew looked up and saw...May. May looked up"Drew!"

"May..where were you?"Drew said and stood up and walked up to May and offered her a hand may took it and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry."May said and blushed of embarrassment and brushed her skirt with her hands."I went somewhere."

"Where?"Drew asked.

"Um...well somewhere don't worry."May said and smiled.

"Okay."Drew said.'May I'm only being worried for your safety.'

"You came to see me?"May asked and but her hands behind her and her right hand grabbed her left hand's wrist.

"Yes I did."Drew said. May smiled and took her hands from behind her and clapped her hands.

"I'm happy that you came all this way to see me."May said and looked at Drew."You came in this weather? Walking?"

"That I did."Drew said. May grabbed his hand. "What?"

"Your gonna get sick."May said.

"No it's okay."Drew said. May shook her head.

"No if you get sick...it's my fault...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."May said and looked at her shoes. Drew dragged her. "Where are we going?" May looked around."To your room?"

"Maybe."Drew said and kept on dragging May.

"Give me a piggy back ride."May said.

"What?"Drew said.'Did she say a piggy back ride'

"Nothing."May said and looked at her feet. Drew stopped and let go of May's hand. Drew bend his legs a bit.

"Hop on."Drew said. May blushed."Come on just get on." May did as she was told her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist."Ready?"

"Yes."May said. Drew walked with May on top of him. He stopped when he reach his door. He bend down so May can get down. May got off. "That was fun thanks Drew."

"Your welcome."Drew said. He stood up straight.

"I'll make you something warm to eat."May said with a grin.

"Do you know how?"Drew asked and put the card in the card thing. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door May came in and so did Drew he closed the door.

"Um well kinda."May said.

"I'll make the food then."Drew said.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK...THE GIRL YOU MARRY IS GONNA BE LUCKY!"May yelled and sat on the bed. Drew put his hand on his the back of his neck and smiled.

"I guess."Drew said.

"Can you make ramen?"May asked.

"Yeah I guess."Drew said and went to the kitchen in the other room.

"Yay."May said and clapped her hands and laid on Drew's bed.

"I hope you like my cooking."Drew said.

"I think I will."May said.

Midgrl4evr:That's it for this chapter. Please review. Today is my birthday!! Thanks for all the birthday wishes. I love you guys. Blows kisses. New Reviewers:

**Drewlover**

**Oh So Lovely **

**Antoniella**

**Joefrags**

I want to thank him or her but I think it's a him publicly I know my writing needs to get improve I'm trying my best and I know my best is not good enough but I'll keep on trying. So thank you. Oh if anyones has ideas for the story or a way to improve my writing please tell me I will listen.


	6. Bye for good?

Disclamier:I don't own pokemon

**Title:Love our style**

**Chapter 6:Bye for good?**

**The park in the La Rousse**

Drew was sitting on a bench in the park. It was around 6:19 pm. He was waiting for someone very special top him. 8 days has past since he was soaking wet. It was May last day in La Rousse... would it be the last time he see her. Their time together it was wonderful. It was ten days counting today it was eleven. I know that my chances of seeing her ever again are very slim there is many people in this world. Drew slightly kicked the box underneath the bench.

"HEY DREW!"May yelled and run out of the bushes and ran up to Drew and spined a couple times. She was carrying a Smoochum plushie back bag. May sat down next to Drew. "Drew?" May looked at Drew's face. Drew looked at May's face.

"Nice back bag."Drew said with a smile.

"Oh thank you my little brother gave it to me."May said and grabbed Drew hand and patted it. "Drew I'll miss you."May closed her eyes.

"May.."Drew said.

May let go of his hand and took of her back bag and put it on her lap. She unzipped the back bag. She took out the ice rose that Drew gave her on her birthday.

"I won't forget you." May said and hold the ice rose close to her heart. Drew looked at her and then with his feet he brought back the box a little bit closer. May looked at him. 'Why is he saying nothing did I say something wrong.' May stood up from the bench."Drew won't you miss ?" May covered her face with both of her hands and turned around. "DREW SAY SOMETHING!" Drew looked at her back. He wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't let him he didn't know why. May turned back to face Drew. "If you don't say anything I'll leave." May waited for a respond she waited a whole minute. May walked closer to Drew and pointed a accusing finger at Drew. "Drew..I thought we were friends I guess I was wrong." May started to run. Drew stood up and mentality slapped himself.

"May."Drew whispered. Drew looked around and took out his cell phone it read 6:28. "Seven minutes." Drew bended down and grabbed the box underneath the bench. The bow was wrapped with reflecting wrapping paper. He hugged the box with his left arm. His right hand grabbed Roselia pokeball. He throw the pokeball. A red light surrounded Roselia. "Roselia grab the box and tell Gyarados to give you a ride when you get to the pier."

"Ro ro elia."Roselia said. Drew looked at Roselia.

"It's for May."Drew said and blushed a bit.

"Ro roselia?"Roselia asked.

"Oh yeah."Drew said and took out another pokeball."It' Jessica's boy friend's Gyarados but don't tell her it came in handy."

"Roselia."Roselia said and started to run off.

"Please make it on time."Drew said. After couple seconds of waiting he started to run.

**On the ship**

May looked at the water and the trees and bushes. 'He could have at least said I will miss but no... he's a jerk.' May hold on the rail harder. Max came to his sister.

"May is everything all right?"Max asked and looked at his sister. May looked down at her baby brother.

"I will be."May said and put on a fake smile but who could tell.

"Okay I'll see you inside."Max said and left to go inside. May looked at the pier. It was quiet.

"**We are departing very soon enjoy you trip**."The voice in the announcement said. Out of the bushes out came Roselia. May lean over the rail to get a closer look at the Roselia it was Drew's she just knew it.

"Drew."May said. Out the tips of the tree a pokeball flew an out came a Gyarados it was floating on the water.

"GYARDOS!"Gyarados yelled. Roselia jumped on top of Gyrados. The ship started to move.

"Roselia ro."Roselia said to Gyarados.

"Gya gya."Gyarados said. The ship kept on moving.

"Roselia."Roselia yelled and looked at the box. Gyarados started to swim after the ship. Drew finally came out from behind the trees and ran to the pier. May looked at all three of them and crossed her arms. Gyarados was now closer to the moving ship. Roselia used vine whip around the box and the vine whip started to move closer to May. The vine whip and the box stopped in front of May"Roselia." May grabbed the box. The vine whip release the box. The vine whip went back to Roselia. May then looked at the pier.

"MAY PROMISE YOU'LL COME BACK TO LA ROUSSE TO SEE ME!"Drew yelled as hard as he could from the pier. May heard, smile a real smile and nodded.

"YES I WILL COME BACK."May yelled. Gyarados started to swim back to the pier. The ship started to disappear from Drew's eyes. May looked at the two pokemon and Drew until she couldn't see them anymore. She looked at the box and smiled. She walked inside the ship went down stair and in to her room. She sat on the bed. She took off her Smoochum back pack and put on her bed. She had the box on her laps. She lift up the lid. There was a picture of Drew and her sitting on the swings. She went on to the next picture. When she was done with the picture She gazed at the box and there was a plushie of Roselia. She picked it up and a piece of paper fell but she didn't notice it and started to play with Roselia. After a while she put Roselia back in the box. she looked at the floor. 'Did I make- what's that.' May stood up and pick up the folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and started to read it:

_May_

_This last few days have been just wonderful. I will treasure these memories._

_Hey May this is Jessica what my little brother is trying to say is that your a wonderful person and that when he's around you, you make him happy trust me he is usually mister grumpy pants._

_May please don't listen to my sister I'm not grumpy I'm very happy as I am. I'm happy that I meet you that day May well.._

_He loves you like a lot..._

_Jessica and Drew. _

May laughed she could see them fighting and arguing while writing this. May folded the letter and put it back in the box. She put the lid back on the box and put it on the floor. There was a knock on the door.

"May?"The voice said. May stood up and went to open the door. She opened the door. There was her brother."May are you okay?" May placed a hand on her brothers head and with the other arm she hugged him.

"I think I just made a promise that I may not be able to keep."May said and closed her eyes.  
"What's the promise?"Max asked.

"It doesn't matter...I just know I won't be able to."May said and hugged her brother tighter. 'May what happen?' Max just let his sister be.

**La Rousse **

**Drew's house**

**Drew's room**

Drew was laying on his bed. His eyes were looking at the ceiling. Roselia was laying next to him.

"Rose rose roselia."Roselia said and stood up on the bed and started to jump up and down. Drew heard what Roselia said but he didn't want to answer..because he didn't know himself. Roselia stopped jumping up and down and sat back down.

**Knock knock**

"Drew please come out you haven't eat anything."Jessica said and kept on knocking on the door. Drew would just ignore her she would go away."Drew what happen?" Jessica took out her pokeball."If you don't open the door I'll break it down." Drew stood up he knew his sister she would do it she was capable of a lot of things.

"WAIT!"Drew yelled and walked to the door and grabbed the door knob and twisted it to the side and opened the door. Jessica was putting her pokeball back.

"Drewy what's wrong?"Jessica asked. Drew walked back to his bed and when he reached it he sat down. Roselia looked at Jessica. Jessica walked to Drew's bed and was standing up.

"Ro ro rose roselia rose to-"Roselia said but got interrupted by Drew.

"She doesn't need to know."Drew snapped. His business was his business.

"May and Drew got in to argument the day she was leaving but you made it better...good job Roselia."Jessica said and gave Roselia a thumbs up. Roselia bowed. Drew looked at both of them and slapped his forehead."Drewy I'm hungry." Drew looked at his sister.

"So you just wanted food...I guess you don't care about your baby brother's life." Drew said and stood up from the bed.

"I do care."Jessica said and walked up to her brother and extended her arms ready to hug her cute little brother. She ran the rest of the way but Drew moved out of the way.

"No hugs for you."Drew said.

"Your a meanie."Jessica said and crossed her arms.

"Roselia."Roselia said. Drew took out his pokeball and pointed it at Roselia.  
"Return."Drew said. A red straight line hit Roselia."Come let's go I'll make you something to eat."

"Drew I love you."Jessica said.

"Jessica it doesn't work on me maybe every other boy but not on your brother."Drew said and headed for the door.

"Drew come on you know you love me."Jessica said and ran after her brother."Will you need my help."

"No!"Drew said quickly.

"Drew that's not fair I can cook..but not as good as you."Jessica said.

"No even Thomas would eat your food and he is a robot."Drew said and started to head down stairs.

"But I made cookies.."Jessica said.

"With Thomas help."Drew said and ran down the stair and Jessica ran after him."If it wasn't for him you would have burn the cookies and or maybe the house." Jessica looked at his brother.

"You had your fun now make big sister something to eat."Jessica said.

"I will..I will."Drew said and ran to the kitchen. Jessica ran as well to the kitchen.

"Don't make a mess."Jessica sad. The phone started to ring. "I'll get it." Jessica ran to the main room on that floor to answer th phone. Drew went to the refrigerator and got out rice and four eggs.

"Time to eat."Drew said and got out a fry pan from the shelf and put it on the stove. After 7 minutes the food was ready. Drew was setting the plates on the table in the dinning room. Jessica ran in the room.

"Mom and dad are gonna be gone longer."Jessica said and took a chair in the table her food was right in front of her."We can survive with out them." Drew sat down on the other side of Jessica.

"Yeah I guess."Drew said and looked at his sister.

"Thank you for the food."Jessica and Drew said in unison both of them started to eat.

Midgrl4evr:That's it for there little life sad they are so cute when their small. Please review. Thanks for the review. Thanks for the birthday wishes. New reviewers:

drewlover4354

onewhocannotbelove


	7. Memories

Disclamier:I don't own Pokemon. Their the same age like on t.v but around like a year later.

**Title: Love our style**

**Chapter 7:Memories**

**Part two:Why me?**

**In Petalburgs City**

**May's house**

**Backyard of the Slaking, Vigorth, Slakoth house**

It was around the end of summer. May was outside of the pokemon of the her father she was training her Beautifly, Blazekin and Wartortle. Beautifly was soaring the skies. Blazekin was kicking the air. Wartortle was using bubble and popping the ones he could reach.

"Blaze Blaze."Blazekin said.

"War war."Wartortle said and kept on blowing bubbles but didn't pop them.

"Beau beau."Beautifly said and flew down and landed on May's head.

"What's the matter?"May said and looked around. Wartotle stopped blowing bubbles and came to May's side. Blazekin jumped to May's side."What's wrong?" The three pokemon made a circle with themselfs to surround May.

"I guess your Pokemon care."A voice said. May searched with her eyes scanning the area. "Wow I didn't think you were that dense."

"Who's there?"May asked and her pokemon were ready to attack the ememy.

"May...May I thought you remember my voice by now."The voice said.

"BLAZEKIN!"Blazekin yelled.

"Don't attack I'm a friend."The voice said and came out from behind the bushes. He had green hair and green eyes."Has been about less then a month and you already forgot me."

"I would never forget you."May said. Blazekin jumped next to Drew.

"What's wrong with him?"Drew asked. Blazekin picked up Drew hugged him and brought him to May. "What?"

"Sorry Drew.."May said and took out her pokeball and pointed it to Wartotle."Return." A red light hit Wartotle and he was gone. Took out her other pokeball and pointed it to Blazekin."Return. A red light hit Blazekin. Beautifly flew off May's head and spined around Drew.

"May...your pokemon protect you."Drew said.

"Why you say that?"May asked. Beautifly flew back to May.

"They saw me and immediately stop what they were doing and came to you aid."Drew said and flicked his head.

"Any pokemon would do that for their friends."May said and smiled. Drew looked at her and then suddenly had a flash back.

_"Thank you tried your best." Drew put the pokeball where it belonged. A man around his some what 20's put Vigoroth back in his pokeball."I'm sorry ." _

_"Daddy please can me and Drew go eat."The little girl said and put on the prettiest smile. Drew smiled._

**End of flash back**

"What?"Drew said and then looked around. May looked at him some what confused.

"Drew?"May said.

"I'm sorry is that I just remember something."Drew said.

"What was it about?"May asked.

"I don't know."Drew said. Beautifly flew on May's head.

"So you remember something that did or didn't happen but you have no idea."May said and looked at Drew some what confused. Drew laughed.

"May that made no sense."Drew said and flicked his hair.

"Why are you here?"May said and folded her arms.

"Beau beautifly."Beautifly said and flapped her wings a bit.

"What I'm not allowed to visit?"Drew said and frowned.

"No..well it's um..well..you could have called."May said.

"What! you never gave me your phone number."Drew said.

"What's the reason you came?"May asked. Beautifly was getting tired."Can you wait a sec."May took out Beautifly's pokeball. Beautifly flew in front of May. May pointed the pokeball at Beautifly. "Return." A red light hit Beautifly and she was gone. Drew waited for May so he could answer her question. "Sorry."

"It's okay well I came to see the other parts of Hoenn and I was in Petalburg's city and well.."Drew said.

"Just admitted you came to see me!"May said and smiled her usual smile.

"Yeah your right I did come to see you."Drew said.'It's the truth well kinda.'

"You did?"May asked and looked at Drew."Of course you did."

"May."Drew said and walked up to her and put his hand on May's chin now their eyes meet. May started to blush.

"Drew?"May said. Drew looked at her.'There's something about her can't put my finger on it.' May pushed off Drew's hand. "Are you okay?" May put her hand on his forehead it was kinda hot but not much. Drew step back a step.

"May have you been to La Rousse before?"Drew asked.

"Yeah of course."May said not understanding why he asked that.

"When?"Drew asked.

"More than a year ago almost two...I think."May said.

"I mean when you were younger?"Drew asked.'Is it her...the girl from the dreams I've had recently.' May shrugged.

"Why?"May asked.

"Nothing."Drew said.

"Come on Drew you can trust me."May said.

"I know I can."Drew said.

"I can keep a secret."May said.

"I'm not so sure about that."Drew said.

"Please Drew."May said.

"No."Drew said.

"Please."May said and grabbed one of his hand with both of her hands."Come on."

"No way."Drew said. May smiled. She let go of his hand and wrapped them around his neck. "May stop."

"No not until you tell me."May said.'It has to do with me I just know it.'

"May come on stop."Drew said. May took off her hands from his neck.

"Drew come on!!"May said.

"I got to go."Drew said and ran. May stumped her feet.

"DREW!!"May yelled. May drag her feet back to the nearest tree.'What did I do wrong.' May hit the tree. After a three minutes like that. A shadow was form on the ground like...a Flygon. May ran from underneath the tree. She looked up it was Flygon not just any Drew's.

"FLYGON!"Flygon said. He flew down to the ground on his back was a single red rose. May took it. "Fly." He flew back up to the sky and he went back where he came from.

"Drew."May said and looked at the rose they all meant the same to her that they will see each other soon very soon. She walked back to her house. She looked at the front door of her house. She opened the door. No one was home. Max was coming home soon from his trip. Yeah he finally started to travel to fulfill his dream like May was doing. May shut the door. She stopped in the kitchen. She got a vase and went to the sink and filled it with water. She placed the rose in the vase. She put the rose on th counter. She open the refrigerator there was nothing she wanted to eat. She wanted to have fresh cook meal not a reheated one.

**Flash back**

_"Can you make ramen?"May asked or someone that looked like her when she was little._

_"Yeah I guess."A green haired boy said and went to the kitchen in the other room._

_"Yay."May said and clapped her hands and laid on The green haired boy' bed._

_"I hope you like my cooking."The green haired boy said._

_"I think I will."May said._

**End of flash back**

"WHAT THE HELL!"May yelled. She paced around the kitchen."When did that happen?" May was confused she didn't remember any of this. 'When did that happen?' May looked around and ran up the stairs once she reached upstair she remember something. She ran back down and grabbed the vase where the rose was in. She ran back upstair. She reach her door knob and twisted it and opened the door. She put her rose on her table. She opened the window a bit. She breath in the air.

"What's wrong with me how come I can't remember none of this." May laid on her bed. She looked at the picture of her contest friends. 'Harley I guess he's a friend. Soledad she is a friend...Drew I guess he can be.' All four of them took a picture after the Grand festival this year. She just was tired after training and playing and um well seeing Drew. It was to early to sleep. She could try.

"Night."May said and hugged her Skitty plushie and drifted off to sleep.

**In the hotel Drew was staying in**

Drew was in his hotel room talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah I get it I have that much time."Drew said and crumpled the paper.

"Good then see you soon."The other person on the line said.

"Yeah bye."Drew said and the line went dead. He clicked the off button. "Not fair" Drew said and looked at the crumple paper."Hell no there's not enough time." He wanted to make his family happy with the choice he made.

Midgrl4evr:Yeah that's it I hope you like it. Please review. It was around a year after Ash left for Sieno or what's the place name. So she's around 13 or 14 I think. I confused my self. Oh yeah thanks for the last chapters reviews! Have any ideas for the story I'm here to listen.

New reviewers:

**ayuhchan**

**contestshipper**

**beautifly-rulez12**


	8. Precious Memories

Disclamier:I don't own Pokemon

Title: Love our Style

Chapter 8:Preciuos memories

Part two: Why me?

**Petalsburg City**

**May's house**

**May's room**

It was around 10:47 pm. It was dark outside. The moon was full. May was laying on her bed. She was having a pleasant dream or were they memories if they were she doesn't recall them ever happening.

_**May's dream**_

_The sun was rising . The sky was orange, red and yellow it was beautiful...but if olny it was a real sun rise. A boy with green hair and emerald eyes was holding May's hand with his free hand he was pointing at the at the hologram of the sun rise._

_"Oh that's so pretty."May said to the green haired boy with a smile._

_"Just like you."The boy with green haired said and but his hand back to his side. May blushed._

_"T-thank you."May said quickly._

_"You really are."The boy with green haired boy said._

_"Drew thank you...your cute yourself."May said and looked at her feet. Drew blushed._

_"Thanks."Drew said. May's blushed disappeared."Let's go." Drew ran to the next room. There was holograms of a forest and wild pokemon mostly bug. May's hand was shaking."May please stop."_

_"I...I..sorry."May said and try to stop shaking she didn't like bug pokemon not one bit._

_"Come on__let's go inside."Drew said and ran to the entrance of the room._

_"Drew...Drew."May said a bit scare._

_"What May?"Drew said._

_"I...I..don't want to go in there."May said and looked at her feet._

_"What why not?"Drew said and lifted May's face to see his face. May closed her eyes._

_"I don't like bug pokemon."May said not scared._

_"There not real."Drew said._

_"I know."May said._

_"Then?"Drew said._

_"Let go of my face?"May said. Drew did as he was told."Please for me?"_

_Drew try to look as he was thinking about it._

_"Okay Okay."Drew said._

_"Thank you."May said with relief. A girl with the same hair color of Drew ran up to them._

_"Hey Drewy come on let's go outside we come here like a lot."The girl with green hair said._

_Drew shook his head like he was disappointed at her._

_"Jessica I want May to see as most of La Rousse as she can when she's here and while she's here she need's to spend time with me..I mean us."Drew said._

_"Then tomorrow I pick where we go."Jessica said._

_"Sure sure."Drew said and then realize what he just agree to._

_"I can't wait."May said and smiled._

_"You see your girl friend agrees."Jessica said. Girls around the area heard and rushed to Drew._

_"She's your girl friend."Some girls said with a disgusted tone._

_"Drew...how could you."Other girls said._

_"Come on were prettier than her."Other girls said and pointed at May. May was having her feeling hurts._

_"HOW DARE YOU"Drew raised his voice and glared at them. A of them became quit. He still was holding May's hand. He looked at May's eyes."You-"Drew was going to say something but got interrupted by Jessica._

_"You Guy's girls whatever your just jealous that May has Drew un like you guy's she'll become the heiress to all-"Jessica was saying but Drew covered her mouth with his hand._

_"Shut up."Drew said coldly."let's get out of her." Drew dragged May out of there leaving the girls confused and mad. Jessica ran after them._

_"Drew...I'm sorry."May said in a low voice._

_"What?"Drew asked._

_"I'm sorry."May said a little bit louder voice._

_"It was not your fault so don't say I'm sorry when you don't have to."Drew said and stopped walking and turned around to face May. May looked at her feet she wasn't ready to face him. "May come on it wasn't your fault."Jessica ran up to Drew and wrapped her arms around Drew's neck._

_"May understand things like this will happen your around mister pretty boy."Jessica said and smiled.  
"Get off me!."Drew said annoyed by his big sister._

_"No never!"Jessica said and winked at May._

_"Come on you weight a ton."Drew said._

_"I'm sorry."May said and bowed and let go of Drew's hand and ran out of the room. Jessica took her arms off her baby brother_

_"Go little brother."Jessica said. Drew ran after her. "Drew please make the right choice in words."_

_May was running. She didn't know what else to do. It was outside of the museum._

_"MAY!"Drew yelled running after her._

_"Drew please leave me alone." May said and kept on running tears were falling off her face and on to the scarred wind._

_"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings in any way."Drew said and finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. May stopped she knew she wouldn't be able to get away. Drew stopped as well."Out of all of them I chose you as my friend."_

_"Drew thank you."May said and wiped her tears away._

_"Don't listen to them ever...You mean to me a lot more then all of them put together."Drew said._

_End of dream_

May sat on her bed. She had her eyes close. How come today of all day's was she dreaming about him.

"There's no way I'm ever gonna tell someone about this hell no especially not him not in a million years."May said and finally open her eyes. She looked at her digital clock the red lights read 11:20. After two minutes she laid back down on her bed."Stupid Drew." May looked at her curtains light was coming in from the moon.'I don't want to see him'

**In the hotel Drew is staying in**

**Drew's hotel room**

Drew was laying on his bed. Sleeping.

"I'll complete it...mark my words."Drew said in his sleep. "There's no way I'll Fail."

In Drew's Dream

_Drew was standing in front of the La Rousse Mall. He can't believe he agree to come here his sister could spend ...I don't want to know how long there. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes was with his big sister. Jessica was dragging her in there. Jessica's green hair was in a pony tail which is rare it's usually let down._

_"DREW COME ON!"Jessica screamed from the front entrance of the mall. Everyone in the front entrance looked at the green haired girl that was yelling._

_"NO I DON"T WANT TO!!"Drew yelled. May was looking at Drew._

_"COME ON!"Jessica yelled._

_"NO!"Drew yelled._

_"IF YOU DON"T COME HERE I"LL MAKE YOU COME HERE!"Jessica said._

_"Please Drew."May said and looked at Jessica. Jessica took out her pokeball and threw it. A red light surrounded a Flygon. Jessica whispered something to Flygon. _

_"Okay okay."Drew said and was about to start walking but Flygon grabbed Drew and flew up in the air. "JESSICA TELL FLYGON TO PUT ME DOWN."_

_"Drew."May said._

_"Flygon seismic toss."Jessica command._

_"Jessica stop."May said. Jessica looked at May and then smiled._

_"Flygon stop."Jessica said. Flygon flew down where May and Jessica where. Drew looked at his sister._

_"Let's just go in."May said and opened the door. Drew went after her. Jessica pointed her pokeball to Flygon._

_"Return."Jessica said and a red light hit Flygon. She walked in there too._

_Everything went black in Drew's dream_

_Drew was standing in the light of the room. The light was coming in from the sun. Drew was standing a few feet from a desk. There was a man in his late 30's to early 40's._

_"Drew you are heir to everything me and your mother own."The man said coldly to Drew._

_"I know."Drew said._

_"Your sister gave up being heir and it was pass on to the second born you Drew."The man said a bit more nicer than the first time he spoke._

_"And I'm left to do what she was gonna do."Drew said._

_"Make the right choice."The man said._

_"I will."Drew said but wasn't sure he be able to._

_"Here Drew to remind you when you forget."The man said and reach into one of the draws and took out and envelope. Drew walked over to get the envelope."Drew make us happy."_

_"I won't fail."Drew said and took the envelope and walked up where he was and bowed and walked to the door he grab the door knob._

_"Good luck."The man said. Drew heard and nodded and opened the door and he was in the hall he closed the door.'I hope I do make the right choice for me and my family.'_

Midgrl4evr:I'm done!! I'm sorry it was kinda short.Please review. The question that two of my reviewers asked will be answered in time. I hope you guys like the chapter. New reviewer:

xXxraikimikoxXx


	9. The reason I lack

Disclaimer don't own Pokemon.

**Title: Love our Style**

**Chapter 9:The reason I lack**

**Part two: Why me?**

**Petalburgs City**

**In May's house**

May was in her room. Laying on her bed. She just return home from her trip well a month ago. She was tired after a long day of training. The event that had happen two week with her and her rival...Drew well the dream. Drew just hated her she guessed maybe that's why she dreamt of him? He never real looked in side what she hold in her heart something that can't be shown to him not yet. May stood up from her bed and open the curtains. It was around Early September. It was pretty warm still. She could only be home for a while she would soon have to leave for another contests. The leaves were still falling so beautiful. It's like magical leaf. the leafs were going in circles. She looked out side it was just beautiful.

"May get down here there is a visitor for you."Caroline said from down stairs.

"Okay mom."May said and looked at her bare feet.'Who could it be' May ran down the stairs. She looked around there was no one there.'Maybe in the living room' May ran to the living room. Stop in her tracks she couldn't believe who was in her living room maybe it was just a bad dream...it was the least person she wanted to see right now.

"Hi May."The green haired boy said and stood up from the couch and walked up to her.

"There's no way."May said and took a step back. The green haired looked at her. "Drew what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"What don't get boys in your house?"Drew said and flicked his hair.

"We do but...but what are you doing here?"May asked.

"I came to visit what I can't... I need permission from you?"Drew asked.

"I...I don't know."May said and looked at her bare feet. Drew walked closer and looked her in the eye.

"May...would you like-."Drew said but got interrupted by Max.

"HEY MAY WHO'S THERE?"Max said and ran to the living room and looked who else was there and pointed an accusing finger at Drew."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Drew sighed.

"I came to ask your sister something."Drew said and glaring at Max.

"Go ahead ask away."Max said.

"The question isn't for you it's for May."Drew said.'I didn't know he was here I thought he was traveling.' May looked at her brother and then at Drew.

"Oh yeah father said if you wanted to see me and him battle."Max said. May nodded her head.

"I'd love to."May said and clapped her hands together.

"Come on then."Max said and grabbed his sister hand and pulled her.

"Wait Max."May said and he stopped."Drew would you like to see them battle?" Drew nodded his head."Come on then." May pulled her brother and grabbed Drew's hand with her free hand and pulled him."It's gonna be fun." Drew let her drag her were they where going.'I guess it can wait...can it really wait?'

**In the Petalburg's Gym**

Max opened the petalburg's gym door. May ran to her Father. Max ran to the left side of the pokemon battle.

"I'm ready dad."Max said. May and her dad were hugging. Drew sat down on the bench. May ran to Drew.

"GOOD LUCK MAX! GOOD LUCK DAD."May yelled and sat down next to Drew.

"Your so loud."Drew said.

"Drew come on I don't want to argue."May said.

"Then promise me something."Drew said.

"What?"May said.

"Will you go out with me?"Drew asked. May was shook maybe it was a nightmare."Today after this battle"

"Sure."May said.'WHAT WHY!' May couldn't believe this.

"Good."Drew said.

"The battle will begin."May said and looked at her brother he was ready to go."Is this an official battle?"

"No just for fun."Norman said and looked at his daughter."Who's that he looks some what familiar."

"Oh that's Drew."May said and smiled.

"Drew...Drew..oh that guy."Norman said and nodded he had no idea who that 'Drew' guy was. 'I think I seen him in the news.'

"Come on."Max said and took out his pokeball. Norman took out his pokeball.

"Come out Vigoroth."Norman said and throw his pokeball.

"VIGOROTH!"Vigoroth yelled he was ready to go.

"Come out Arcanine."Max said and throw his pokeball. Arcanine looked around and saw that it was his turn and there was no way he was gonna let Max his friend down."Ready to go?"

"Arcanine."Arcanine said he was not gonna fail.

"Let the battle begin."Norman said.

Midgrl4evr:That's it for this chapter. Well I've been having writers block and there's things going on in my life. Please review. Love our style reach 51 reviews on Wednesday May 9. I'll try to update sometime before this month ends. Shortest chapter yet I think..(takes a look at chapter 2) No second shortest. Well bye untill next time.

New reviewers:

angelgirl18647

Lil-priestess

lilMissRawr

ROSELIACOOL


	10. Tears

Disclaimer don't own Pokemon.

**Title: Love our Style**

**Chapter 10:Tears **

**Part two: Why me?**

The sun is still up. The sky is blue. The clouds are in forms of Pokemon. (Look I see a pikachu!) The wind is blowing but not that hard. The leaves are still green. May was sitting outside of a restaurant 'Sun stone'. Drew had invited her to eat.'Is this a new beginning for me and him?' Drew was inside of the restaurant talking on his cellphone. May sighed. She looked inside. Drew was staring at May and mouthed "Just wait" May nodded. She knew that Drew wanted to tell this 14 year old girl something. But was she ready for it? May started to wonder off in her thoughts. All of sudden someone tapped her shoulder."AH!!"May screamed she got scared easily. May started to breath in and out. When she was finally relaxed she looked up it was a familiar...mask.

"Hey May long time no see."The person in a Dusclox costume said. May looked at the person in the costume. She knew he was but after a long time of not seeing him. Drew ran in front of May.

"Long time no see."The boy said and extended his arm. Drew slapped it away. "What did I do?"

"Get the hell away from here."Drew said.

"Drew please stop."May said and stood up and went in front of Drew. "Don't you remember him he is the Phantom." May smiled. Drew walked where May was sitting and sat across from their.

"Of course I remember him."Drew said. Phantom looked from May to Drew and then smiled.

"Are you guys together?"Phantom asked. May looked at her feet well the table.

"Yeah what if we-"Drew said but got interrupted by the people in th restaurant.

"Drew and Norman's daughter." A lady in her late 50's said.

"Oh good for May."A lady in her early 20's said.

"You know what I'll leave you and issues boy alone."Phantom said and was gone like the wind. People started to form a crowd around May and Drew's table and started to ask questions about their pokemon, Norman and their relationship and why they were here? Drew and May tried their best to answer their questions. After thirty minutes since they got to the restaurant there was less and less people and at least they were left alone. Drew and May sighed.

"Are you hungry?"Drew asked and smiled.

"Yeah."May said and smiled back. A waiter came up to the young 'couple'

"We are so sorry what happen."The waiter said and bowed to each of them.

"It happens."Drew and May said.

"What would you guy's like to drink?"The waiter asked.

"Sprite."Drew said.

"Same."may said. The waiter wrote it down.

"Here's a menu."The waiter said and handed one to Drew and one to May."I'll be back with your drinks and then you can tell me what would you like to eat."The waiter left inside.  
"So Drew who were you talking to?"May asked and looked at her menu.

"No body."Drew said and looked at the menu as well.

"Come on you can tell me."May said and smile and looked up from her menu.

"So May do you...um..well."Drew said.'Come on Drew hold your self together.' Drew took in a a deep breath."May do you go out with someone?"Drew said very quickly. May blinked a couple of times.

"I don't go with no one."May said.'Yes I was right okay now to ask her!' The waiter came back and put the drink in front of Drew and May.

"So have you decided what you like to eat?"The waiter asked. May again looked at her menu.

"I want Miso soup."May said.

"Make that two and two bentou."Drew said. The waiter collected both of the menus and wrote it down and went back in side."May would you like-"Drew got interrupted by May.

"Yes I'd love to."May said.

"Good we will leave as soon as I tell my parent's that we are coming."Drew said.

"Where?"May asked.

"To LaRoussa."Drew said.

"Oh I haven't been their in a long time like three years."May said. Drew looked at May. "Oh wait I have to tell my parents and Max."

"Max."Drew said.'Jessica'  
"Great I can't wait I'm so happy I'm gonna meet your-"May said.

"What is it May?"Drew asked.

"Is that do I have to meet your parents right away?"May asked.

"When your ready to."Drew said.

"Oh thank you Drew."May said.

"But there's someone I want you to meet as soon as we get there."Drew said.'Shit Do I have to?'

"Who?"May asked.'Who!'

"Someone very special to me."Drew said.

"Here's your Miso soup."The waiter said and placed one of the miso soup in front of May and the other one in front of Drew.

"Thank you."May said. The waiter smiled and left. May and Drew lifted their Miso soup bowl and blew on them and spin the water in the soup and drank some of it."Oh it's so good."

"Sure is."Drew said. Both of them kept on doing the same thing to the miso soup.

"Who is the special someone?"May asked.

"Just wait until we get to LaRousse and then you'll know."Drew said and drank more miso soup.

"Come on."May said.

"be patient."Drew said and drank more miso soup. Drew's cellphone started to ring. Drew put the miso bowl on the table and took out his cellphone from his pants pockets. The screen read 'Onee-sama' Drew pressed the talk button.

"Hey baby brother."The girl said.

"Hi."Drew said. May looked at him and rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her miso soup.

"Hey little brother are you coming home soon I miss you like so much."The girl said.

"Yeah I'm coming home soon and it's not like I been gone for a long time."Drew said. The waiter took the miso soup bowls and place two bentou on the center of the table and place two sets of chopstick.

"I know but I miss my cute little brother."Jessica said.

"Fine fine I'll come back soon."Drew said.

"Okay take care."Jessica said.

"Yeah bye."Drew said and ended the call. May was still glaring at Drew.

"Hey I'm sorry."Drew said. May took a bentou from the center of the table. Drew took the other bentou from the center of the table and unwrapped it and took a pair of chopstick. May started to eat with her chopstick. "May I said I was sorry."

"Drew, Brianna once asked me did I like you more than a rival or a friend and I didn't know."May said and eat cooked rice.

"May I need you to understand that I'm going through a rough part of my life." Drew said and eat a piece of shrimp.

"What do you think I' am going through? I'm not living in a fantasy world this is the real world not a story book about a girl destined to marry a prince and live happily ever after and maybe you are that prince that will make me happy. The tears that I have shaded over the years were never be for someone but for me."May said and started to cry."Because I know that some day I will meet the person that I'm meant to live with for the rest of my life..but is it you Drew?"May finished. Drew looked at her and stood up and went up to her and brushed her tears away with his hand gently.

"May I'm your prince not my fan girls prince but yours so will you come with me?"Drew whispered.

"I already said I will and I will."May said.

"good. Wait here I'll go pay the bill and we can leave."Drew said and stood up and left inside of the restaurant.'This is the start of something new. Will this change us? How will my parents react? A fourteen year old girl going to _live_ with a guy who is half a year left.' The sun was setting. May stood up from her seat. Drew came up to May.

"Come on May I'll take you home before you father worries."Drew said. May ran to Drew. They started to walk to May's house.

"I don't think my father will worry but maybe Max."May said and giggled.

"What's funny?"Drew asked.

"Max he sometimes acts like he's the older sibling and is over protective."May said and smiled.

'Reminds me of my older sister.'

"That's the way they are."Drew said. May looked at him not understanding who is 'they'.

**May's house**

May walked up to the door of her house Drew was with her. The sun was almost fully set. The door opened.

"May."Max said and walked up to both of them."And Drew." May smiled.

"Hi Max."May said

"May a young girl like you shouldn't be alone with a guy like _him_."Max said. But May didn't hear the way he said him.

"It's okay Max, Drew is...a safe guy."May said. Drew heard the way Max said it but didn't want problems.

"Sure he is."Max said sarcastically.

"He is."May said.

"May why don't you go upstairs and get ready to sleep."Max said.

"Um...okay."May said and looked at Drew and then went inside. Max closed the door behind him.

"Drew...I never like the way you put May down but either way I still don't like you keep you hands of my sister."Max said.

"I'll do what I want."Drew said.

"If my sister is hurt in any way by you I won't hesitate to hurt you Drew. This a warning to you."Max said.

"You'll sister will decided what she wants with out your help Max."Drew said.

"My sister will not be your toy in any way she loves someone else."Max said.

"Your lying."Drew said.'There's no way he has to be lying.'

"Am I?"Max asked.

"I don't care what you say there is no way May likes someone else."Drew said.

"My sister will decided that."Max said and pulled out picture of May and a green haired boy sitting in swings. "Her childhood crush a boy she meant on vacation. I'm not sure she remembers him but I kinda do. He was way nicer than you. He gave my sister a gift that I've been holding on for years until the day she finally remember that I'm holding it for her."

"It was a childhood crush she's older now and has another crush. It's the way girls work."Drew said and flicked his hair.

"Some not all."Max said.

"Your sister doesn't love him."Drew said and looked at the picture that place where May and that kid where seem familiar.

"Get the hell away from here Drew."Max said.

"You don't tell me what to do."Drew said.

"You're a lonely boy Drew only fan girls chase after you and my sister isn't like that not one bit."Max said.

"I know that. That's why I like her."Drew said.

"I knew you liked her."Max said.

"She's different from the girls In LaRousse and all over the world."Drew said.

"Maybe one day I'll understand but not right now so get out of here now Drew."Max said.

"I'll leave and come as I please."Drew said.

"Get the hell away from here."Max said again.

"I will as soon as you understand it's your sister choice not your's."Drew said

"I understand that so now get away from here."Max said.

"I'll leave for now."Drew said and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

'Drew from LaRousse isn't that his name...no way that Drew isn't my sisters childhood crush..May please make the right choice if it's with him then let it be. I'm just trying to protect you. I love you. Your my only sister. May good luck.' Max smiled a evil smile. He turned to face the door and went inside his house. 'What will happen in this up coming days, weeks and months?' He closed the door. 'Good luck Drew of LaRousse'. Max went to the kitchen and open the refrigerator . He looked around and took the milk out and put it on the table in the other room. He went to the dish washer. he opened it and took out a bowl and a spoon. He ran to the other room and poured milk on the bowl. He ran back to the kitchen and on the counter there was cereal he grabbed it on ran back.

He poured the cereal. He sat in front of the bowl. Max began to eat his cereal."Stupid Drew."

"Did you say something honey?"Caroline asked from the living room.

"No nothing mom?..where's dad?"Max asked.

"He's still at the gym. How did your battle with your father go."Caroline said.

"What mom?"Max said.

"Honey is there something wrong?"Caroline asked. Max eat more of his cereal.

"No not at all."Max said and eat more cereal.

"Okay Honey where's your sister?"Caroline asked

"She's taking a shower."Max said. Max took his bowl of cereal and put it in the sink and ran down stairs to his room. Max looked around his room."Where is it?" Max went to his laptop which was sitting on top of his desk. He sat on the chair trying to remember where he put it. After seventeen minutes of thinking of his past. He stood up. He went to his closet. He stared at it for a long time. He opened the door of the closet and looked up. There it was. 

**Midgrl4evr**:I haven't updated not that long ago and forgive me is that my life just...well let's say a manga. It's true. Well that's it for chapter 10. Next month I'll update. Please review. Thanks for chapter 9 reviewers. Well take care until next time. What is c2s?I just want to know. Oh sorry for spelling and about LaRousse is it spelled like that or like La Rousse? Oh and what Phantoms real name? I need it for future chapters. Well until next time. New reviewers:

oh.bonita

Lil' Pup

mew-rockz

Angelgirl18647


	11. Price Possesion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Title: Love your style**

**Chapter11:Priced Possession**

**Part two: Why me?**

The sun was setting. The sky was pinkish, blue, purple and orange. The leaves the tree were still green. It was towards the end of September. May was sitting underneath a tree. In the back of the Slakoth, Slaking and the Vigroth garden. Blazekin was behind one of the varies trees. Skitty was chasing her tail. Monchlax was sleeping beside May. Wartortle was blowing bubbles. May breath in the air. Ralts appeared right in front of May. May stared at Ralts for a long time. All of May's pokemon stopped what they were doing except Monchlax and surrounded May and Ralts. Ralts waited until all of the pokemon were there.

"Ra ra ralts"Ralts said.

"Blaze Blaze."Blazekin said.

"Ral ra ralts."Ralts said.

"Blaze."Blazekin said and grabbed May and started to walk to May's house. Beautifly flew up into the air and went to meet them up at May's house. Skitty ran. So did Wartortle. Monchlax just kept on sleeping. Ralts used teleport.

**Outside of May's house**

'What's going on? Max? Mom?' May looked back at her surroundings. Blazekin put her down. Ralts was already there. Beautifly flew down. Wartortle and Skitty finally caught up. May looked at Ralts. "What's going on?" Ralts pointed at the door. "So...Blazekin go get Monchlax and bring him back."

"Blaze."Blazekin said and ran off. All of May's pokemon waited. May opened the door to her house. She held the door opened for her pokemon all the pokemon entered.

"Wartortle wait here until Blazekin and Monchlax return and keep an eye out."May said.

"War!"Wartortle said and was ready for any invaders. May and the rest of them left. Ralts was leading the way to the living room. Max was there...and her mom. May looked around and also her father and a certain green haired boy.

"Ralts."Ralts said and went to Max's side. May looked but was happening? 'What? Why is he here? Mom? Dad? Max? Does this have to do with my trip to LaRousse?'

"May."Norman said. Norman was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. Max too, Caroline as well and Drew. May stood where she was. Beautifly went to sit on Caroline's head

"Yes?"May asked.

"May sweetie please sit down."Caroline said.

"Maybe-."Drew started but got interrupted by Max.

"No your staying right here."Max said. Drew looked at May for the first time since she enter the room. May sat next to her brother.

"Is it true?"Caroline asked. Monchlax ran into the room and went to Max's side.

"Monch monch."Monchlax said. Wartotle ran in as well.

"Oh okay."May said and Skitty ran next to Wartortle. "About what?"

"May you know what."Norman said.

"I really don't."May said

"About you and Drew.!"Max said and stood up from his chair.

"Ring ring" The phone rang.

"I'll get it."Max said and ran to the kitchen. 'Please father don't be mad I just want to...' "Dad there's a challenger for you at the gym."Max said from the kitchen.

"Tell them I'll be there."Norman said and got up from his chairs and left. Max came back from the kitchen.

"Um..you know I have to get the dinner stuff."Caroline said and stood up. "Oh and I'm taking Beautifly with me."Caroline and Beautifly left.

"Andrew."Max said but got interrupted by Drew.

"It's Drew not Andrew."Drew said. May rolled her eyes.

"_Drew _you invited my sister to LaRousse why?"Max asked.

"MONCHLAX!"Monchlax screamed.

"It's time to fee our pokemon come on let's go outside."May said. Drew stood up and so did May. "I'll get the pokefood you guy's bring them out side. I'll be there in a couple."May said and left to the kitchen.

**Backyard of May's and Max's house**

After Drew and Max got all of May's pokemon out of the house. Wartortle was ready to eat and so were the rest. Blazekin was looking around. Skitty was not running around she was tried. Smonchlax was ready to be feed!

"Rose!"Roselia said and went to Drew's side.

"Just wait."Drew said.

"Ra ralts."Ralts said.

"May's getting it."Max said.

"Is that your Ralts Max?"Drew asked.

"Yeah."Max said. 'Hey what ever your think up in that head of your like my sister in LaRousse in your dreams.'

"It seems well taken care."Drew said.

"Thanks."Max said. 'There's no way! I'm letting May go to...anywhere with you!'

**With May**

May had a big bowl of Pokefood. She was near the door she kicked it open.

"Please don't kill each other."May said and kept on walking. 'Please you guys get along.' May looked at the sky it was getting dark. 'Who cares it's pretty out.' May stopped where she was and looked where she was and she felt like crying. She just remember Ash, Pikachu, Brock and all of the rest of the pokemon. She shook her head and kept on walking. "Pikachu I miss you." May reached her brother her pokemon and her...Drew.

"Welcome back May!"Max said. May smiled. 'Must not let them know that I miss traveling with Ash, Pikachu and Brock. May your older now you've change.'

"Come on you guy's time to eat."May said and all the pokemon started to form a line to get a portion of pokefood. Drew and Roselia were talking.

"Rose ro rose."Roselia said.

"You can have some when we get back home."Drew said.

"Ro ro."Roselia said.

"I don't think they have any."Drew said and sighed.

"Ro ro ro ro."Roselia said. May looked at both of them. 'I know maybe I can help' May walked over.

"Hey Drew and Roselia."May said and smiled.

"Hi May."Drew said.

"Is something the matter?"May asked.

"No not really."Drew said.

"Ro!"Roselia said.

"Okay fine I'll ask. May do you have any tropical pokeblocks?"Drew asked. (Not sure there's such thing but sounds good.)

"I don't think sorry Roselia "May said.

"Ro rose."Roselia said. Max looked at them. Ralts was pulling on Max's shirt collar.

"Fine I'll leave them but I swear if he-"Max said but got interrupted by Ralts.

"Ral Ralts."Ralts said.

"Fine."Max said and went up to them. "Hey May me and Ralts have an errand to attend to so well be back as soom as we can."Max said and smiled.

"Oh okay."May said.

"Well by."Max said and shoot a glare at Drew. Drew saw it he knew what it meant. 'Try anything your good as dead.' Max left with Ralts.

"Monchlax!"Monchlax said.

"Return."May said and pointed a pokeball at Monchlax.

"War."Wartortle said.

"Return."May said and pointed at pokeball at Wartortle.

"Blazekin!"Blazekin said.

"Return."May said and pointed a pokeball at Blazekin. "Skitty you tired?"

"Skitty."Skitty said and ran to drew and sat on his lap.

"Skitty seems very fond by you."May said.

"Aren't all females."Drew said and flicked his hair. May shook her head. "What?"

"Why were you in my house?"May asked.

"Well I came over to tell you more about our trip to LaRousse but you weren't there. Your father started to ask question. Your mother told him to stop. But he wouldn't. Max was just... Well yeah."Drew said.

"I'm sorry."May said and sat down right next time to Drew.

"It's okay."Drew said.

"Rose."Roselia said

"Roselia."Drew said and blushed.

"Rose rose."Roselia said.

"Roselia stop."Drew said. May looked at them.

"Rose."Roselia said.

"Drew what did Roselia said?"May asked.

"It doesn't matter."Drew said.

"Yes it does!"May said.

"No it doesn't"Drew said.

"Drew if we were going out and I want to know would you tell me?"May said.

"I don't know it doesn't matter since we are not."Drew said and smiled.

"What is we were?"May asked.

"May stop it."Drew said.

"I will as soon as you stop flicking your hair."May said and stuck her tongue.

"Not gonna happen."Drew said and flicked her hair.

"Then catch me if you can."May said and kissed him on the mouth and started to run. Drew looked at Roselia.

"Don't say nothing."Drew said to Roselia. Drew stood up and started to run after her. Drew chased after May for around 7 minutes. May crashed on the floor. Drew crashed right next to her. Roselia came and sat next to both of them. May was staring at the sky, the stars and the moon.

"Wasn't that fun?"Drew asked.

"Yeah it was."May said. Drew stood up and looked at Roselia and May.

"The trip will start on October 25 or unless you want more time here to spend with your family then November 7th."Drew said. May looked at him.

"October 25th I'll go to LaRousse and then I'll come back for a while and go back on November 7th."May said.

"You have more than a month to get ready."Drew said.

"I guess so."May said.

"Well I better get you home soon."Drew said and extended his arm/hand. May took it. Drew pulled her up to her feet. 'I hope it more than enough time.'

"So what are you gonna be doing in that month and some days?"May asked.

"Rose Rose."Roselia said. Drew looked at Roselia and took out Roselia's pokeball and pointed it at her.

"Return."Drew said and a red light hit Roselia and she was gone.

"Roselia was she your first pokemon?"May asked.

"Yes someone very special to me caught it for me."Drew said.

"Who?"May asked.

"Someone."Drew said.

"Do you not like Timmy?"May asked.

"Who?"Drew asked.

"Phantom the masked coordinator."May said.

"Oh he's a good coordinator."Drew said.

"Then why when we say him like a week ago it looked like you didn't respect him?"May asked.

"Is that how may I put this...:Drew said.

"Drew what do you think of me?"May asked.

"Like how?"Drew asked.

"As me not a coordinator."May said.

"Your pretty, a nice person and wonderful."Drew said. May smiled finally she knew.

"Thank you your not bad yourself."May said.

"Come on time for me to take you home."Drew said and took out of his pokeball. "Come on out Flygon."Drew throw Flygon's pokeball. A red light surrounded Flygon.

"Fly!"Flygon said. Drew smiled.

"Can you take us on a small trip?"Drew asked.

"Gon."Flygon said.

"Were riding on Flygon?"May asked.

Yeah what never flew on a pokemon?"Drew asked.

"Yeah once on a Skarmonry."May said.

"Then?"Drew asked already on Flygon.

"Okay, okay fine...you sure Flygon-"May said but got interrupted by Drew.

"Yes he can he's strong enough now get on before we leave you."Drew said. May got on Flygon and wrapped her arms around Drew's waist. Flygon started to flap his wings and took off. May looked at the stars and at the trees that were back on the ground.

"I use to think when I died I would become a star."May said. Drew looked at her.

"Why?"Drew asked.

"My mother would say 'May your pretty just like a star'"May said and smiled. Drew looked at her. 'My mother would never tuck me in at night..Jessica would she cared more than both of my parents'

"My parents would always tell me I was lucky I was their second most priced Possession ."Drew said.

"What was their first?"May asked. Flygon started to dive down.

"It was-."Drew said but got interrupted by Flygon.

"Fly!"Flygon said and now was in the front yard of May's house.

"We're here."Drew said and got off Flygon and helped May off as well. "Flygon I'll be back soon."

"Gon!"Flygon said.

"Thank you Drew and you too Flygon."May said.

"Your welcome."Drew said.

"Fly!"Flygon said. Both of them started to walk to the door of May's house. Max opened the door.

"Hi!"Max said and smiled.

"Max."May said. Ralts came to Max's side.

"Ralts ra."Ralts said.

"Yeah you always are."Max said.

"Well bye Drew."May said and walked in to her house. Drew went on his way. Max closed the door. May was already upstairs or somewhat near there. Ralt's used psychic and brought the box with reflecting wrapping to Max. Max grabbed it.

"Ralts."Ralts said and took off psychic off the box. Max stared at the box. The lid of the box lifted it's self and fell gently on to the ground. "Ra Ralts."

"I did it!"Max said and let the box fall. The things in th box were still the place they were in. Ralts flew into Max's arm. 'Max I knew you could do it.'

"Thank you Ralts."Max said and then both of them sat on the floor. Caroline and Norman went out to eat. Max took out the Roselia plushie from inside of the box. "it is him."

**May's room**

May was looking out the window. 'What was his parent's most priced possession? If it was not their son. Then what kind of parents are they? I know me and Max are our parents most priced possession and then our pokemon and then my father's gym and so on. My most priced possession are my family, my friends and of course my pokemon. maybe...' May closed her eyes and started to cry.

"Stupid Drew."May said. Skitty, Smochlax, Wartortle, Beautifly, Blazekin and Eevee came out of their pokeballs ans surrounded May."Thank you."May said and let her tears fall from her eyes.

**The hotel Drew is staying in**

**Drew's room**

Drew was sitting on the edge of his bed. 'I could have told her mt parents most priced possession was Jessica. The use to be heir to all their fortune but no she gave it all up for me. Her little brother. How much she love's me. How many times she saved me from my fan girls. But no more this time I'll make her happy' But not just her but My as well

**Midgrl4evr**: That's all. The longest chapter yet...I think. I hope you guy's like it. Please review. If I made any mistakes I'm sorry was in a hurry I need to get to school. I wrote this all most of it today in the morning before going. But I'll update...now! Well until next time! I'm out of here!

New reviewers:

Ducklin


	12. most price possesion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Title: Love our style**

**Chapter 12: Most priced possession**

**Part two: Why me?**

**In the hotel Drew is staying in**

**Drew room**

Drew was hiding underneath well not actually hiding just sleeping. He rolled over and fell of the bed. Drew opened up his eye. He blinked and looked around. He covered him self with the blanket. On one of the chair was the thing were his pokemon were. A pokeball came out. A red light appeared. Roselia came out. She walked over to Drew and took off the blankets. Drew looked at Roselia and closed his eyes. Roselia waited for him. After a minute Roselia got impatient and used tackle. Drew just wanted to get more sleep.

"Roselia stop."Drew said.

"Rose rose."Roselia said.

"I'm not!"Drew said.

"Ro rose ro lia."Roselia said.

"I just want to sleep in."Drew said.

"Ro rose ro."Roselia said.

"I promise it's a one time thing."Drew said. Roselia rolled her eyes.

"Rose rose."Roselia said.

"No I don't your very intelligent."Drew said.

"Ro."Roselia said.

"I will."Drew said. Drew stood up.

"Rose."Roselia said.

"Your not my mother!"Drew yelled. Roselia looked at the Drew and then the door. She ran to the door. Roselia used razor leaf and then vine whip. It made a hole. Roselia went through it. Drew looked at all she was doing didn't even try to stop her. "Why am I so..."Drew said and punched the bed. "I should have just..." Drew looked at the door. "Later." Drew went to his luggage and opened it up and took out a outfit. The same thing as every day. He went to the bathroom. He took a shower for about 15 minutes. He got dressed. Went to the chair and took the thing that carry his pokeball and his cellphone and ran to the door. He study the damage that Roselia did. 'She done worse... way worse.' Drew grabbed the door handle and twisted it to the side. The door opened he walked out and then closed it. He ran to the elevator and pressed the button. He waited. 'Roselia how far did you go?' The elevator doors opened. Drew walked in and pressed a button to the lobby. He waited again. The elevator stopped. The elevator door opened. Drew ran to the desk.

"Hello sir how may we help you?" The person behind the desk asked.

"My room 308 the door got trashed."Drew said ans smiled.

"Do you need it to be clean or replaces?"The man asked.

"Replaced."Drew answered. The man looked at him.

"Okay just sign you name here."The man said and took out a sheet of paper and pointed to the signature line. Drew read the paper quickly.

"Pen?"Drew asked.

"Oh."The man said and opened one of the drawers and took out a pen. Drew took it and signed his name. "Thank you." Drew handed the paper to the man. He took it. "It will replaced soon mister.."The man said and looked at the paper.

"Please call me Drew."Drew said

"Yes Drew, as soon as we get someone to get on it."The man said.  
"Okay."Drew said and started to walk off. 'Where can she be? Me and my anger issues. Jessica I wont lose the present you gave me.' Drew pushed the door opened. 'I'm hungry.' Drew looked around. 'I'm getting tired of the hotels breakfast maybe...May.' Drew took out one of his pokeball. "Come on out Flygon."Drew said and throw the pokeball. A red light surrounded Flygon.

"Fly?"Flygon asked.

"May's house."Drew said and got on Flygon. A girl ran up to Drew.

"Drew I'm your biggest fan."The girl with purple hair said. Drew rolled his eyes. "Drew would you like to...would you like to go out and eat with me?"

"No I have a place to be."Drew said and his stomach growled softly.

"Um but I'll even cook it for you."The purple haired girl said and blushed.

"No thanks."Drew said.

"But please Drew. Every girl say's 'Drew he's the nicest person once you get to know him especially that Soledad girl.' Your especially nice to Norman's daughter. Why?"The girl with purple girl asked.

"Soledad...that's none of your business."Drew said.

"Drew every girl likes you but there's something about you that rejects even the prettiest of girls, the nicest but you hang around with May and Soledad... why don't you like other girls?" the girl with purple hair asked.

"Because some girls make fun of how other girls look like and so do guys. I don't care if May was the most prettiest girl but was a bitch I would not like her. Soledad I respect her but them?"Drew said and looked at her.

"Drew if you got to know me I bet you would like me."The girl with purple hair said.

"I don't even know who you are."Drew said and looked at Flygon.

"I'm Zoua. I love all kinds of pokemon.-"Zoua said but got interrupted by Drew.

"I don't care and I got some where to be so see you around."Drew said and looked at her. "Flygon you ready?"

"Fly!"Flygon said and flapped his wings and soared up to the sky. 'Roselia I will find you...after a good meal...please don't think I would ever abandon you' Flygon kept on flying.

**May's house**

Max was outside with Ralts. Ralts was using psychic on three softballs they were going around Max.

"Good job!"May said and was coming outside from the house she holding a tray with eggs and a piece of toasted bread in each plate and two glasses of orange juice. A bowl of pokefood. May settled the bowl near Ralts.

"Ralts."Ralts said.

"Your welcome."May said. Ralts started to eat one pokefood at a time. "Oh yeah there's someone who dropped by about five minutes ago."May looked around. "ROSELIA!"

"Roselia is here?"Max asked. Roselia came out from inside the house and went up to May.

"Yep."May said.

"Rose?"Roselia asked.

"You hungry?"Max asked.

"Rose."Roselia said and shook her head.  
"She siad yeah May."Max said and drank some of the orange juice.

"Oh."May said and ran back inside the house.

"Rose rose ro lia."Roselia said.

"Yes only usually their trainer can but hey I'm special."Max said and flicked his hair and started to laugh.

"Ralts?"Ralts asked.

"No it what I just did."Max said and eat some of his eggs.

"Ra ra?"Ralts asked.

"Yep."Max said. Both of them kept on eating. Roselia looked at both of them. 'They have been through so little but yet they completely understand each other this trainer and his pokemon are destine for great things. But if only him and Drew could get along.' Roselia looked at the sky. 'Drew where are you? Are you worried about me? Are you coming for me?' May came out and had a bowl of pokefood.

"Here Roselia."May said and placed it right in front of her. Roselia bowed.

"Rose."Roselia said.

"Your welcome."May said.

"Hey Roselia."Max said.

"Ro?"Roselia asked and eat another piece of pokefood.

"Where's Drew?"Max asked. He was done with his food.

"Rose ro lia."Roselia said and eat more pokefood.

"Those are harsh words."Max said. Ralts nodded.

"What she say?"May said.

"She said Drew that idoit but harsher and-"Max said but got interrupted by Ralts.

"Ra"Ralts said.

"Okay."Max said. Ralts smiled. May looked at them. Roselia kept on eating pokefood. "Okay Roselia said that Drew is ten feet under the ground." May looked at him , Ralts and Roselia.

"Oh I get it."May said and nodded.

"You do?"Max asked. 'I bet she's lying.'

"Nope I have no idea what your talking about."May said

"Rose."Roselia said.

"You like it?"May asked.

"Ro."Roselia said.

"That's great."May said and smiled. Ralts used teleport on all the items that May brought outside and they transported to the kitchen.

"It means he's dead."Max said.

"Who's dead?"May asked. Flygon landed in front of all of them.

"Yeah who's dead?"Drew asked. Roselia saw him and gave him a disgusted look. "So I was right you were here."

"ROSE ROSE."Roselia yelled.

"Roselia such bad language."Drew said.  
"Sure is."Max said.

"Fly"Flygon said. May looked a them. 'I have a bad feeling about this'

"Lia."Roselia said.

"What would she think if she saw you now?"Drew asked.

"Ro lia."Roselia said and smiled.

"I'M NOT!"Drew yelled.

"Rose ro rose."Roselia said and went to May's side.

"I didn't mean it. It just slipped out."Drew said  
"Drew what's going on?"May asked. 'Wow she's slow.' Ralts nodded her head.

"I'll fill you in later."Drew said.

"Rose."Roselia said.

"I won't!"Drew said

"Ro."Roselia said.

"Do you really want to?"Drew asked.

"Do you want a proper battle field?"Max asked.

"Sure."Drew said.

"What?"May asked.

"Roselia wants a battle."Drew said calmly.

"Your kidding right?"May asked and looked down to Roselia. Roselia looked at the ground. Remembering the grand festival one to two years ago in Kanto.

"Ro."Roselia said. Drew looked at Roselia and May.

**Flash Back**

**Drew's childhood memories **

Drew was outside in his backyard sitting under a pink cherry blossom tree. Drew was around four almost five. Drew was crying. Tears were falling.

"Why did mother..?"Drew asked and couldn't say anymore his words just wouldn't come out. He felt use less unneeded. "Not even Jessica is here to comfort me." Drew couldn't and wouldn't go inside not where she and he were. 'They don't care about me. They only care about the precious heir.' Drew couldn't stop his tears who could?

"Baby brother?"Jessica asked and looked at him. "What happen?" Drew couldn't face her. "Drew why are you crying on the day of your birthday?"

"Mommy."Was all what Drew could manage to say.

"Mother what did she do?"Jessica asked and broke into tears.

"Jessica?"Drew asked.

"I know I'm suppose to be a role model but I can't."Jessica said while hugging her brother. "Want your present?" Drew looked at her.

"You actually got me one?"Drew asked.

"Yes don't I always?"Jessica said and smiled and stopped hugging him. She reached into her pockets and got out of one of her pokeball.

"A pokemon?"Drew asked.

"Yep one of my first. Come on out."Jessica said and throw it. A Budew came out.

"Jessica."Drew said he couldn't believe she would give away one of her most priced possession. He wiped his tears away.

"Do you like it?"Jessica asked.

"Yes I do"Drew said and hugged Budew.

"Bu bu."Budew said. Jessica smiled and handed Drew the pokeball.

"Return."Drew said and pointed the pokeball at Budew. A red light hit Budew. Budew was gone.

"So what did mother say?"Jessica asked.

"She said 'that no body cares that's your birthday today...why weren't you born first? I told her I wasn't and I would never be. She said that's why you mean nothing'"Drew said.

"Drew understand mother and father got divorce around this time last year but she's confused did she make the right choice? Mother can support us both...but she care's about us more than her self if something happen to you she would never forgive her self. Same goes for me. She needs time off from being our mother and just go out and have fun."Jessica said.

"But why does it always have to be me?"Drew said.

"It's not she loves you."Jessica.

"But you care about me more than her."Drew said.

"I do and every second I spend with you I love it.."Jessica said an smiled her smile.

**End of flash back**

Midgrl4evr: That's it I was gonna write more but I wanted to update today because it the last day of school. I just got back from my friends house Jessica. Well please review. Next time will be the battle. New reviewers:

fenrir-ice-wolf

sockeating101

LadySakuraForest


	13. Roselia Stop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Title: Love our Style**

**Chapter 13: Roselia Stop!**

**Part two: Why me?**

**Inside the Petalsburgs gym **

Drew, Flygon, Max, May, Ralts and Roselia were inside the Petalsburg gym. Max called his father if they could use the field. Norman and Caroline left to go somewhere they didn't tell him. May, Max and Ralts were sitting on the benches.

"Drew don't do anything stupid and you'll regret later on."May said.

"May he's not you."max said. May looked at him. Max looked at Ralts.

"Ralts ra."Ralts said.

"What why not?"Max asked.

"Ral ra."Ralts said.

"No it..."Max said while thinking of something to say.

"Just be quiet so Drew can have his battle."May said.

"It's always about Drew."Max said and crossed his arms.

"Yes it is."Drew said and smiled.

"Can we get this battle started already?"Kenny asked.

"Yes can you?"Max asked.

"Rose."Roselia asked. Drew looked at Roselia. 'Is our friendship on the line? Jessica where are you when I need you the most? Roselia I don't want to battle you...you're my friend and my first Pokemon and above all that my sister most priced possession. ' "Rose?"

"Roselia for real this time. What would you do if she saw you like this? Why can't you just forgive and forget?"Drew asked.

"Rose ro lia ro rose. ROSE ROSE."Roselia screamed the last few words.

"And she forgive you?"Drew asked.

"Ro."Roselia said.

"Why?"Drew asked. Max was paying very close attention to their conversation. 'Who is she?'

"Rose roselia ro."Roselia said.

"And are you doing that right now?"Drew asked.

"Ro."Roselia said.

"Roselia please stop."Drew said.

"Fly."Flygon said.

"Is there a battle or not?"May asked.

"Of...I'm not sure."Max said.

"Ralts."Ralts said.

"I am."Max said and picked up Ralts. "Your so..."

"Ra?"Ralts asked.

"Yep."Max said. Roselia ran to Drew tears were falling while she ran to him. She jumped to Drew's arm.

"Roselia."Roselia said and Drew hugged her tighter. May ran to Drew, Flygon and Roselia.

"I forgive you."Drew said.

"I'm happy."May said and hugged Flygon on the neck. 'Stupid Drew made me worry for nothing I'll kick his ass next time we battle' Drew and Roselia turned to May and Flygon. Max looked at them. Ralts looked at Max. Max nodded his head. Ralts grabbed Max hand and used teleport. Kenny was looking at Drew and at the way he was acting and shook his head.

"May. Roselia and I thank you."Drew said and bowed.

"For what?"May asked.

"For a lot of stuff."Drew said.

"Your welcome I guess."May said and smiled.

"Ro ro lia."Roselia said. Drew looked at May.

"She does."Drew said.

"What?"May said and stopped hugging Flygon. Drew puts Roselia down.

"You have such a pretty smile."Drew said. Roselia nodded.

"Thank you."May said. Drew took out his pokeball and pointed it at Flygon.

"Return."Drew said. A red light hit Flygon. Flygon was gone.

"So what happen?"May asked.

"It started this morning."Drew started.

After ten minutes. Drew was done telling the day event with a few interruption from May and Roselia.

"Oh I see."May said once he was done with his story.

"Rose."Roselia said.

"So it was all Drew's Fault."May said. Roselia nodded her head in agreement. Drew looked at them then around the gym.

"Where's Max?"Drew asked. May looked around.

"And Ralts?"May asked.

"You weren't paying attention."Drew said and flicked his hair.

"Well neither were you."May said.

"He's your little brother."Drew said.

"Yeah well you're the one who was telling his story."May said.

"You asked for it."Drew said.

"You listen to me since when?"May asked.

"I don't know."Drew said. Roselia looked at them.

"You are such an idiot Drew."may said and smacked her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah."Drew said.

"Rose ro rose."Roselia said.

"Yeah Roselia said 'just leave Max alone and go with Drew somewhere.'"Drew said.

"Rose."Roselia said.

"So are you up to it?"Drew asked.

"ROSE!"Roselia yelled. Drew took out another pokeball and pointed it at Roselia.

"Return."Drew said. A red light hit Roselia.

"So you want to go somewhere with me?"Drew asked.

"Sure."May said. Both of them started to walk toward the door. May shut the door after Drew came out and searched her pockets and took out the keys for the Petalburg's gym and locked it. She took ou t the key and put it back in her pockets. "So where are we going?"

"To the Petalburg's ga-"Drew said but he stopped himself.

"Where?"May asked.

"You'll see."Drew said. Drew ran ahead. May closed her eyes. 'Why does this remind me of something that happen already. Is it Deja vu?' May opened her eyes again and ran after him.

**The Petals of our city**

**The Petalburgs outdoor garden**

Drew and May were outside in the garden. May was looking around.

"It doesn't open until a week more how did you-"May said.

"I got connections."Drew said.

"This wonderful."May said and hugged him. "Drew your so nice ... this wonderful." May stopped hugging. 'I need better words'

"I was hoping you like it."Drew said.

"But how?"May asked.

"Like I said I got connections."Drew said.

"Who?"May asked.

"Come on lets just enjoy it."Drew said. May pulled his hand. "What?"

"Drew not just anybody can get in here."May said and looked around. The pink, red, yellow and white rose bushes. The daisy, violet, sun flower, tulip and many more. "So how Drew?"

"I can't tell you not yet."Drew said.

"Did the person make promise that you couldn't tell?"May asked. Drew nodded. He hated lying to her. "Oh then I won't ask no more." May pulled him to the map to see where they could go. She looked at the map. 'Where to go?' Drew looked at the map as well.

"How about the Japanese garden?"Drew asked. May looked at the map to find what he was talking about. She found it and nodded. "Come on lets go." Drew ran ahead. May followed him.

**The Japanese garden**

**The Petals of our city **

May looked around the Cherry blossom trees. The didn't have their pretty flowers. Koi pond had Koi fishes. White, orange and black Koi fishes. May went to the pond. Drew looked at her. 'She most be sad that they only bloom once and then their gone.' Drew went over to her.

"May next time it blooms I'll make sure to bring you here."Drew said. May smiled and looked up from the fishes.

"I would like that very much."May said.

"It's a promise that I want to keep."Drew said and smiled.

"I'll make you keep your word."May said.

"Come on May let's go see the indoor garden."Drew said.

"Don't you mean a green house?"May asked.

"Sure."Drew said.

**It was around 10:57**

May playfully pushed Drew. May smiled. They have been in the garden for a real long time. May loved every minute of it. That she got to send it with him.

"What did I do?"Drew asked.

"Look at the time."May said. Drew looked at the clock a few feet away.

"So what about it?"Drew asked. May rolled her eyes.

"Max he's gonna get mad."May said.

"Hey it was worth it."Drew said.

"It was?"May asked.

"Because I got to spend it with a pretty girl."Drew said. May blushed.

"You think I'm pretty?"May asked.

"Yes."Drew said.

"Prettier than your fan girls?"May asked. Drew pretend to think about. "Drew?"

"What?"Drew asked.

"I can't believe you."May said.

"What?"Drew asked.

"Don't act stupid."May said and crossed her arms.

"I'm not. I don't even know what I did."Drew said and looked at her.

"You know exactly what you did."May said.

"No I don't."Drew said.

"Yes you do."May said.

"No I don't."Drew said.

"Yes you do Drew."May said.

"I don't May."Drew said and hugged her. "Please tell me." While he was stroking her hair

"Am I prettier than your fan girls?"May asked.

"Yes you are."Drew said.

"Then why didn't you say that?"May asked.

"Well I was going to."Drew said.

"But?"May asked.

"I thought you knew."Drew said. He kept on stroking her brown hair. "May can I ask you a question?" May looked at the stars. 'Could this be it what I been waiting for?'

"Yeah."May said. Drew looked at the moon. 'Here it goes... breath in Drew you can do this.' Drew looked at May.

"Will you go out with me?"Drew asked. 'Come on please say what you think it right.' May looked at Drew's shoulder.

"If you mean it?"May asked.

"Yes I mean it."Drew said.

"Then yes."May said and smiled. Drew was still hugging her.

"So..."Drew said.

"Yeah?"May asked. Drew kissed her and stocked her hair. Drew stopped. May return the kiss she stopped.

"So was that your first kiss?"Drew asked.

"No."May said. Drew thought back.

"Three days ago?"Drew asked. May shook her head. "Then?"

"A long time ago."May said.

"With?"Drew asked.

"Drew?"May asked.

"What?"Drew asked.

"If I tell you will you get mad?"May asked.

"No."Drew said. May glared at him. "I'm telling the truth because I kissed a girl before."

"Maybe she kissed you?"May asked. Drew looked away. "I was right... I kissed him when he protect me."

"From what?"Drew asked.

"From this one guy... named Johnny."May said.

"What the guys name?"Drew asked.

"Johnny."May said. Drew let go.

"The one that protect you?"Drew asked.

"Um... I forgot."May said.

"Wow."Drew said.

"I can't remember his name no matter how hard I try... he was kinda my childhood crush."May said.

"But no more."Drew said.

"Yep I love this guy with green hair and green eyes."May said.

"Who's that guy?"Drew asked.

"Some dude."May said. Drew's cellphone started to ring.

"Wait."Drew said and took it out his pockets and answered it. "Hello."

"HI!"The hyper girl in the other side of the phone said.

"What do you want?"Drew asked.

"THAT"S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR OLDER SISTER."Jessica yelled. Drew pulled the phone away from his ear while she was yelling.

"I'm sorry."Drew said.

"Don't tell me your with May?"Jessica asked.

"Yeah."Drew answered.

"Did you ask?"Jessica asked.

"Yeah."Drew said.

"What did she say?"Jessica asked. May was hearing into the conversation but couldn't hear what the other person was saying.

"No."Drew said.

"Oh no she didn't. I'll go on Dragonite and kick her ass."Jessica said.

"Don't!"Drew said. He waited for a respond. "HEY!"

"Wait."Jessica said.

"What are you doing?"Drew asked.

"Packing."Jessica said.

"Drew?"May asked.

"What?"Drew asked.

"Hang up."May said.

"Wait."Drew said.

"Fine."May said.

"Why are you packing?"Drew asked.

"To get on Dragonite-"Jessica said but interrupted by Drew.

"I was joking she said yes."Drew said.

"Oh, WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT!"Jessica said.

"Well I just-"Drew said but got interrupted by Jessica.

"NO YOUR MEAN DREW!"Jessica said and the line went dead.

"Hello?"Drew asked. He got no response. He shook his head. "I'll call back later." He put his cellphone away.

"What happen?"May asked.

"Nothing."Drew said.

"Come on then take me home."May said and turned around on her heel.

"As you wish."Drew said.

**9 minutes later**

**In front of May's house**

"Thank you Drew I had a great time."May said. Drew looked around 'Now where is he?' May looked where he was looking. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing."Drew said. 'Maybe he's not here.' Drew came closer to May and lifted her chin. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you."Max said from the side other side. Max came closer to May and Drew. Drew let go of May's chin. "Drew, Drew you brought my sister home late, very late."

"It wasn't his fault."May said.

"It wasn't... so you think that you can save him from saying it was you?"Max asked.

"Max please stop. Drew took me to The Petals of our city."May said and smiled.

"Fine I'll let it slide this once now please go inside and let me talk to him."Max said. May nodded and left inside the house.

"Why are you always doing this?"Drew asked.

"Because I care for May and as her younger brother anyone hurts her I'll deal with it."Max said.

"You?"Drew asked.

"Yes got a problem with it?"Max asked.

"No not really but it usually the big brother that protects their younger sister. But this is way different. The younger brother protecting his older sister-"Drew said but got interrupted by Max.

"By a guy that has girl going crazy over him... My sister is not like them she-"Max said but got interrupted by Drew.

"She's the one that I love and you know that just let her go I will protect her."Drew said.

"Do you promise?"Max said.

"Yes."Drew said.

"If you brake it I'll brake your pretty little face."Max said.

"Good luck with that."Drew said. Max looked at him. "May's not the only one with people that care."

"Who care's about you?"Max asked.

"Someone."Drew said.

"You have a sibling... your not the only child?"Max asked.

"Yes and yes."Drew said.

"I guess May isn't the only one is she?"Max asked.

"Nope."Drew said.

"Your brother?"Max asked.

"Nope."Drew said and shook his head.

"Sister?"Max asked.

"Yep."Drew said.

"You have a sister?"Max asked.

"Yes she's wonderful."Drew said.

"I guess I was wrong about you."Max said.

"Wrong about me?"Drw asked.

"Your not a selfish Brat. You actually care about someone rather then your self. Maybe I'll stop ruining you guy's dates. Just make sure even though you can't see me that doesn't mean I'm not watching you."Max said.

"Got it."Dew said and put his hand in his pockets. "So I guess were cool now?"

"Of course... not."Max said and smiled.

"What why not?"Drew asked.

"I'm cool with you guy's dating but like I said I'm watching you guys like a Noctowl."Max said and waved good bye. He walked the door."Bye." Max opened the door and closed it. Drew shook his head and headed back to the hotel.

Midgrl4evr:Okay that's it for chapter 13. I hope you guys like it. Please Max just have the best interest in mind for his sister. I have a new story. It also May and Drew. The title: **The love we use to have. **If you have read it cool. Please Review.

New reviewers:

LilDBZLover

Kingdom of every heart

Shygirldee

MewMewMintMetamorphasis


	14. Jessica Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Title: Love our Style**

**Chapter: Jessica who?**

**Part two: Why me?**

**Two months later**

**Petalsburg's city**

**May's house**

It was noon on October 22nd. May was packing for her trip. Her trip to LaRousse with Drew. She packed ten jeans, seven shirts, three sweaters, fifteen underwear, fourteen bras and 10 shirts to put underneath shirts. Other stuff as well. She was ready to go! May looked around.

"Where's my pokeballs?"May asked. May looked under her bed. They weren't there. She looked in her closet. They weren't there either. "What if I lost them?" May ran down stairs. She looked in the kitchen, living room and the dinning room. 'Where are they?.. Where did I leave them? I won't leave until I find them! What if I don't find them?... Team Rocket? No they are always chasing Ash and Pikachu everywhere.' **Ring ring**. Max answered the phone.

"MAY IT'S FOR YOU!"Max yelled from the kitchen. May ran to the kitchen.

"Who?"May asked while Max was handing her the phone. Max shrugged and ran to the dinning room.

"I don't know."Max said while he sat down in a chair in the dinning room.

"Hello?"May asked.

"Hello sweetie."The person said.  
"Um.. who are you?"May asked.

"You know me very well."The person said.

"Okay."May said and was looking around the kitchen.

"How about our trip to LaRousse?"The person asked.

"Drew?"May asked.

"Oh.. So you ready on October..."The person said.

"Twenty fourth we get on the ship and on the twenty fifth we should get there. Did you forget?"May asked.

"Of course not May sweetie. I was making sure you remember." The person said.

"Of course I do. Well I got to go. I'll see you later."May said.

"Okay."The person on the phone said. May hanged up the phone and placed it on the counter.

"MAX!"May said.

"What?"Max asked.

"Get over here."May said.

"Do I-"Max said but got interrupted by May.

"Yes you so."May said.

"Fine."Max said and dragged his feet to the kitchen. "What?" Max asked when he finally got there.

"Have you seen my pokeballs?"May asked.

"No. Check you room?"Max asked.

"I already checked there."May said.

"The whole house?"Max asked.

"Almost."May said.

"Then go check your room. Remember last time you left them right on top of your bed. So please check."Max said.

"No it's not there. I checked."May said.

"Go check."Max said.

"Fine."May said and started to walk upstairs. May and Max were standing in front of May's room. Max pointed to the top of the bed. There they were all six pokeballs. Resting on her bed.

"No please did you really check throughly?"Max asked. May walked to her bed. She looked at her pokeballs.

"I guess I need to go..."May said and ran to her little brother and hugged him. "Aren't you the cutest?" Max started to laugh. May was tickling him.

"Co ha ha me on haha May!"Max said. May kept on tickling. After a while May stopped.

"How come you're always right?"May asked and walked to her bed and sat on the edge.

"I guess it just comes to me."Max said and sat down right next to his sister.

"Max I want the truth."May said.

"On what?"Max asked.

"Are you happy for me and Drew?"May asked.

"The truth at first I thought I couldn't trust him... but now he's a person worthy of my trust. He's alright. I know he'll take care of my priced possession."Max said.

"Me? It's me? Right?"May asked.

"No someone that looked just like you."Max said and smiled

"It is me!"May said and hugged Max. Max closed his eyes and saw him and May hugging along time ago when they were younger.

"May the truth I was scared that I lose you to him. You would spend all of your time with him and forget me."Max whispered.

"Max that will never happen."May said.

"You promise?"Max asked.

"Yep and to prove it I want you to come to LaRousse with Drew and me."May said and stopped hugging her little brother.

"You sure... you want me to come?"Max asked.

"I'm sure."May said.

"I can't this time maybe on November 7th."Max said

"Oh. I want wait until you come with us to LaRousse."May said.

"Me too."Max said.

"I can't wait... and go meet his parents."May said and laid on her bed.

"You scared?"Max asked.

"Of course... I'm."May said.

"May there's nothing to be scared of."Max said.

"Yes there is what if his father and mother don't like me? What if that special someone doesn't like me?"May asked.

"May breath in."Max said. May took in a deep breath. "Now out." May let the breath out. "May they will like you for who you are."Max asked.

"What if they don't?"May asked.

"Kids are like there parents right?"Max asked.

"Yeah."May said not really sure.  
"Then Drew chose you because he... l...o...v...e.. you-"Max said. He couldn't say it. He took in a deep breath. "Your everything he wants." Max said and stood up. "You know what I need to go somewhere."

"MAX!"May said.

"What?"Max asked.

"Come on!" May said.

"Just trust on yourself and you can do it."Max said and went to the door. "May just listen to your heart."

"Listen to my heart?"May asked.

"Trust me."Max said. May nodded her head." Bye." He left. May shook her head. "MAY!"

"WHAT?"May asked.

"LISTEN TO IT!"Max said and was somewhere else in the house. 'Trust my heat? Listen to it? Can it really help? What if I make a mistake while listening to my heart? What if I turn up like the writer? I'm just playing.' May looked at the window.

"What if Max is right?"May asked and looked at the tree in her front yard. "He usually is so. I'll trust him."

**Around 8:13 am**

**October 24th**

May had herstuffed packed in back pack. May was very excited to go! May grabbed her stuff and was ready to go. May looked around her room then saw something. It was a green plushie. May ran to the plushie which was on top of her bed. It was a Roselia. May lift it up.

"Where did you come from?"May asked.  
"Maybe I should stop talking to my self."May said and opened her back bag and put Roselia in and then looked at in the clutter of her clothes and other stuff. "You would not like it in there would you?" May took it out. "I'll carry you." May closed her bag and ran downstairs with it and her new friends. She put her stuff on the living room floor. She put Roselia on top of her bag. She ran to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. Max was coming from downstairs.

"You want me to make you breakfast?"Max asked. May looked at him. 'When did you learn to cook?'

"If you want to."May said.

"Okay it will be done in fifteen minutes."Max said.

"You need help?"May asked.

"No."Max said and went to the shelves and took out a frying pan.

"Max?"May asked.

"Yeah?"Max asked.

"I love you."May said and ran to the dinning room. 'How did Roselia get there? Does Max know?' May looked at the kitchen from her seat. Max was doing a kind of smoothie with two bananas, five frozen strawberries and milk. He put it in the blender and pressed the button that said ice crush. It started to make a loud noise. He also was doing hotdogs sliced in to pieces with eggs in the same frying pan. "Looks good Maxie!"

"It will taste even better."Max said and stopped the blender and poured it on two cups.

"I can't wait."May said. Max flipped the eggs and hotdogs.

"I know you-"Max said but got interrupted by the phone. **Ring ring**. May stood up and got it.

"Hello?"May asked.

"Hi May."The person said.

"Hi."May said. 'Who is it?'

"May you know who I'm?"The person asked.

"Drew?"May asked. Max put his hands around his neck and pretend to chock himself.

"Yeah. Hey our ship leaves in two hours."Drew said.

"WHAT! I thought you said it was at night."May said.

"No but um well... we got a private one so I thought you like to see LaRousse around when the sunsets."Drew said.

"Okay fine. Can you come pick me up?"May asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes."Drew said.

"Okay. See you later."May said.

"Bye."Drew said and hanged up the phone. May put the phone on the counter.

"It's ready."Max said.

"Yay."May said and ran to the dinning room. Max took out his pokeball.

"Come on out."Max said and a red light surrounded Ralts.

"Ra!"Ralts said and was stretching.

"Sorry. Can you help me?"Max asked. Ralts used psychic on the two plates and two cups and they were put on the table. "Thank you." Max went to the shelves and got out pokefood and put some on a bowl. Max let the bowl fall. Ralts use psychic on the bowl. "We can finally train."Max whispered. Ralts nodded. 'I will get better'

"Come on Max!"May said.

"I'm coming."Max said and ran to the dinning room. He sat down across his sister. Both of them clapped their hands together.

"Thanks for the food."Max and May said in unison. Both of them started to dig in.

"It delicious."May said.

"Thanks."Max said eat some of his food and put some ketchup on it. He eat it.** Ding Dong**. May jolted up. "Your excited to see him?"

"Yeah."May said while running over to open the door. Drew was standing there with Flygon on the grass.

"Hi nice to see you."Drew said and walked in.

"Where's your stuff?"May asked.

"With Flygon."Drew said.

"MAY YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD."Max yelled from the dinning room.  
"OKAY!"May said and grabbed Drew's hand. "Come on."

" Fine but please don't make me eat."Drew said.

"I won't make you."May said and dragged him to the dinning room. Max was drinking some of his smoothie. May sat where she was sitting before she answered the door. Drew sat next to her. May re-started to eat.

"Did you make it?"Drew asked while looking at May.

"Nope."May said and eat more of her eggs and hotdogs.

"Your mom?"Drew asked.

"What don't believe guys can cook?"Max asked and drank some of his smoothie.

"For your information I'm a great chief."Drew said and looked at Max.

"Sure and you have a sister too."Max said.

"Max stop and you too Drew."May said.

"Fine."Drew and Max said in unison. May and Max finish eating four minutes later.

"May you want to go earlier?"Drew asked.

"Um.. sure."May said and ran to her little brother. Max stood up. "Drew get my stuff it's in the living room." Drew stood up.

"Okay just say good bye and were gone."Drew said and went to the dinning room. May hugged her brother.

"Take care."Max said and couldn't believe he trusted him.

"You too."May said and let go.

"Don't forget to call and write."Max said and looked at her sister.

"I won't."May said. Max and May walked to the door. Drew was waiting outside. May and Max went outside. 'Like I'm gonna start my adventure all over again' May looked at her house and went to Drew.

"Bye May."Max said. Max went inside. 'May will you remember and Drew will you?' Max ran down stairs to his room. Ralts was eating still. "Ralts."

"Ra ra."Ralts said and went inside Max closet and got out the box with reflecting wrapping paper.

"Bit by bit. Right?"Max asked.

"Ra."Ralts said.

"Will you help me?"Max asked. Ralts nodded her head. "I know you said you would but hey finally we don't need to hide it. I can soon tell them."

"Ralts ra?"Ralts asked.

"Nope no more secrets."Max said.

"Ra ral ralts."Ralts said and hold up the box with psychic.

"There's pictures of him and May."Max said and opened the box. "Yep just Roselia and the pictures." Max placed the box on the floor. Ralts took out the pictures and placed them on the floor. Ralts looked at the book it had something else. 'Did Max miss it?' Ralts used psychic on it. "What's that Ralts?" Ralts handed it to Max. Max unfolded the paper. Ralts went on his shoulder to read it. It read:

_May_

_This last few days have been just wonderful. I will treasure these memories._

_Hey May this is Jessica what my little brother is trying to say is that you're a wonderful person and that when he's around you, you make him happy trust me he is usually mister grumpy pants._

_May please don't listen to my sister I'm not grumpy I'm very happy as I am. I'm happy that I meet you that day May well.._

_He loves you like a lot..._

_Jessica and Drew. _

Ralts finished reading it and Max as well.

"Maybe he does have a sister?"Max asked.

"Ralts."Ralts said.

"Yeah and named Jessica."Max said and looked at the paper. "Maybe I owe him anapolige... yeah right. He started it."Max folded the paper.

"Ralts ra ra."Ralts said.

"I'm not."Max said and crossed his arms.

"Ra."Ralts said.

"He does love my sister."Max said and closed his eyes. 'I'm watching you'

**Drew's Family Yacht**

May was standing in front of the yacht.

"YOU TOLD ME IT WAS A PRIVATE BOAT!"May yelled.

"Um.. well.. in a way it is."Drew said and was walking to the yacht. "Come on." Drew was carring her luggage. May ran after him. "Go and find your room. I need to go do something." Drew said and left her stuff and ran off.

"How does he expect me to find it?"May said and took her stuff and went down stairs. She opened the first door down stairs. It had a lot of pokemon merchandise. "It's so cute." May walked in. It had a bed the frame was a Munchlax and the rest of it as well. May put her stuff down. She looked around. There was a Jigglypuff radio. On the wall there was water Pokemon. IIke Wooper, Psyduck, Golduck, Quasire, Magikarp, Gyrados, Politoed, Marill, Dratini. Dragonair, Dragonite was the biggest one. Feraligotor and a lot more. A Togetic plushie. "Roselia?"May said and looked in her luggage. She wasn't there. "Where can she be?"

"Where who can be?"Drew asked from the door.

"My Roselia Plushie."May said.

"Oh her."Drew said while reaching in his pocket and got out Roselia.

"Drew."May said and grabbed the Roselia plushie.

"So you found my old room."Drew said and walked inside.

"This was your room?"May asked.

"Yeah."Drew said.

"It's very pretty."May said.

"It's still my favorite room to be in. When me and my family are at sea."Drew said.

"You guys must spend a lot of time together."May said.

"We do. We are loving family."Drew said.

"Being the only child you... wait."May said and was thinking back a month ago. 'No I won't bring it up.' May looked at the room. On shelves were plushie like the size of Roselia but different pokemon and a picture. May walked over to the shelves.

"May?"Drew asked and went next to her. May was looking at the picture. A girl with green hair and emerald eyes was next to younger Drew. They were at the Cherry blossom tree in their back yard.

"Drew?"May asked.

"Yeah May?"Drew asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"May asked looking at the girl with green hair and emerald eyed girl.

"Yeah go ahead."Drew said.

"Who is she?"May asked.

"The girl in the picture?"Drew said.

"Yeah."May said.

"That's Jessica."Drew said. May looked at him.

"Jessica who?"May asked.

Midgrl4evr: Do you guy's like? Finally they are headed to LaRousse. It's about time. I'll update soon. Well Happy fourth of July to everyone!! Please review!! Well have a great summer everyone!!


	15. Why didn't you tell me!

Disclaimer don't Pokemon

**Why didn't you tell me?**

Drew and May were standing in the Pokemon room. May was waiting for her answer.

"Why do you want to know?"Drew asked.

"I just want to."May said.

"She's someone who is precious to me."Drew said. My looked at the picture and then at Drew and dropped Roselia and ran out the room. 'Maybe I'm just nothing to him. Maybe I'm just another piece of a toy to him. I'm just here to make him happy. I wonder where she is?'

"MAY!"Drew yelled and ran after her with the toy she dropped.

"DREW GO AWAY!"May yelled and took a left and opened a random door and shut it closed and sat on the floor in front of the door. 'Leave me alone... Who is she? Is this really worth it?' May looked at the room it had Dragon Pokemon. They were all over the room.

"How much do they love pokemon?"May asked herself and stood up. She went to the bed. The blanket had Dragonite on it. a lamp had Gyrados. The bed frame had Dragonair carved on it. The tile on the floor had all the Dragon type Pokemon in the world. 'Who does this room belong to? Drew? He only has Flygon.' May laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Who is that girl?"May asked and closed her eyes. For a little while. Drew opened the door and saw May sleeping.

"May I'm sorry."Drew said and laid next to her.

"Drew."May said sleepily.

"May wake up."Drew said and shook her arm a bit. "May come on." Drew stood up from the bed. "Your just like her."

"DREW!"May yelled and sat down on the bed.

"What?"Drew asked.

"Can't leave a girl to sleep?"May asked.

"Nope not if their mad at me."Drew said.

"Drew who is she?"May asked.

"If I tell you would you believe."Drew said and looked at the frame of the bed.

"Yeah of course."May said.

"She's not what you think she is to me."Drew said.

"So what is she to you?"May asked.

"She's.. my loving sister."Drew said. May looked at him.

"You for real? You have a sister?"May asked.

"Yeah and yes."Drew said.

"Oh my gosh there is no way."May said and laid on the bed. "No wonder she has the same color eye and hair as you."

"She's precious to me like you are."Drew said.

"Is she the one that you want me to meet once I get there?"May asked.

"Maybe."Drew said and pulled out Roselia. "But you're my princess." May smiled.

"You're my prince."May said.

"Come on let's go see the ocean."Drew said and walked to the door. May went to Drew's side. Both of them started to walk to the deck.

"Your sister where is she?"May asked.

"She's in LaRousse. Waiting to meet you."Drew said. A flock of Swablu passed by.

"Waiting to meet me?"May asked.

"Yeah."Drew said.

"Why?"May asked.

"She wanted to for a long time ever since I started to talk about you."Drew said.

"Were the conversation good ones? For five years?"May asked.

"I don't know what do you consider good? and yeah."Drew said.

"My battle style and coordinator style are good not strike that it's awesome."May said.

"Sure."Drew said and grinned.

"Who did the room belong to?"May asked.

"Which one?"Drew asked.

"The one with dragon pokemon."May said.

"Oh that's Jessica."Drew said.

"Wow!"May said and looked at the ocean surface. Drew looked at what she was so amazed by. A school of bunch of fish type pokemon were swimming by. "Dragon pokemon."

"What about them?"Drew asked.

"Flygon."May said.

"Yeah he's a dragon type."Drew said and smiled.

"I know that."May said and stuck out her tongue.

"How immature May."Drew said.

"Me immature?"May asked and scoffed. "I don't think so."

"If you say so."Drew said.

"Magikarp!"May said and looked at the Magikarps swimming by. "When do we get to LaRousse?"

"In the morning."Drew said.

"I can't wait."May said.

"Me too."Drew said.

"Why me?"May whispered.

"What?"Drew asked.

"Why me? Out of all the girls in Hoenn? You chose me."May asked.

"May."Drew said.

"Answer me Drew."May said and looked at him.

"Is that I know most people would say your to young to know what your hearts wants and it wants you."Drew said. May looked at him.

"So you care about me?"May asked.

"Yeah I do."Drew said.

"Drew do you love... love your sister?"May asked and looked at the swimming Feebas. 'Yeah way to go May.'

"Of course I do. She was there when the person who gave me birth wasn't."Drew said. 'My own Mother.'

"But you have more people to care about."May said and put her head on his shoulder.

"Jessica and you is all I need to live."Drew said.

"You think so?"May asked.

"Yeah I'm doing just fine."Drew said.

"Maybe... I can help."May said.

"With what?"Drew asked.

"Your family."May said.

"Are you saying my family is a mess not good enough for you?"Drew asked.

"Of course not."May said.

"You think your better then me?"Drew asked.

"No I never said that."May said.

"But were not something you can fix it takes time."Drew said.

"I won't help then."May said.

"May I'm sorry I just... can't help it."Drew said.

"Help what?"May asked.

"My family. Jessica she's my family."Drew said.

"Am I your family?"May asked.

"I.. I... think so."Drew said.

**The next day**

**Morning 8:01**

May sleep in Jessica's room. Drew sleep in the water pokemon room. May rolled over and fell off the bed.

"Stupid bed."May said and laid there for a while. "Were almost at LaRousse." May closed her eyes. "I can't wait." May stood up and looked around the room. "Now where's the bathroom... stupid Drew he told me yesterday." May looked at the door. 'Wait He said there's one in this room.' May looked around and saw a door and ran to it. Nope it was a closet with designers dress. She closed it. She ran across the room and opened another door. Nope it had a white dress. May rolled her eyes. She ran to the other on. Yes it was the bathroom. She took a shower ,brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. She wore one of the dress in the closet. It was a kimono it was pink with white cherry blossom.

"I feel pretty."May said and smiled. **Knock knock**. May walked to the door. She opened it. Drew stood there. He was wearing the usual.

"You look pretty...those are Jessica's."Drew said.

"Thank you. It's Jessica's... Should I take it off?"May asked.

"No. It's okay."Drew said.

"Come on let's go."Drew said.

"Where there?"May asked.

"In five minutes we'll be there."Drew said and got May's luggage.

"Awesome can't wait."May said and ran to her bed and got Roselia.

"Me too."Drew said. 'I'm home'

**Outside the Yacht**

**In LaRousse**

May looked around it was the same. Pretty as ever.

"Welcome to LaRousse."Drew said.

"Finally."May said. Behind a tree a boy was watching both of them.

"Come on I want to show you something."Drew said.

"What about my stuff?"May asked.

"Don't worry."Drew said.

"If you say so."May said.

"May?"A boy with blue hair said and looked at her. May looked around. He ran to her. "May it is you." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Tory."May said.

"What brings you here? Where's Ash? Pikachu? Max? Brock?"Tory asked.

"Um... well.. they-"May said but Drew interrupted.

"She's with me."Drew said coldly.

"You guy's going out?"Tory asked. 'A cold hearted boy with a warm hearted girl? A devil with an angel?' May looked around.

"Yep."Drew said and started to hold May's hand.

"Wow."Tory said and looked at May. 'Poor May...'

"Well we got to go now."Drew said and pulled May.

"Well Bye May don't forget to come see me."Tory said and smiled and left. May looked at the ground. 'Does Drew... not like Tory?'

"Drew?"May asked.

"Yeah May?"Drew asked.

"You don't like Tory do you?"May asked.

"You want the truth?"Drew asked. May nodded. "I don't."

"Why?"May asked.

"I just don't"Drew said and looked at her. "Want to go home or where I want to go?"

"I don't mind. Let's go where you want to."May said.

"Okay."Drew said and smiled. 'I knew exactly where to go.'

**At the park where Ash and friends were in Destiny Deoxys it the same one as May and Drew where when they were little**

May looked around. She remember this place. All her friends and her pokemon had fun and something else as well.

**Flash back**

When May was around six years old. She was sitting on a swing set. She was swinging herself. She was in a park in La Rousse. She was there for her birthday a present from her parents. Even though it was a couple day away.' It's so pretty here.' She looked at the trees and the bushes. All of sudden petals came from behind the bushes they were going in circle. May stood up and walked to the bush and saw a Roselia and a guy with green hair.'Wow they did that?'

"Roselia Petal dance."The green haired boy said. Roselia did as it was told petals came out.

"Oh Wow so pretty."May said and covered her mouth. The boy looked around and crossed his arms.

"Come out I know your there."The green haired boy said. May come out from the bushes and walked to the boy with her head down the whole time."What are you doing here?"The green haired boy said and flicked his hair.

**End of flash back**

"Drew?"May asked. Drew looked at her.

"What May?"Drew asked.

"No it just that."May said and put her hand on her fore head and then put it down. Drew pulled her to the swing set.

"Sit."Drew said and May did what he told her to do. May grabbed on the sides. Drew started to push her.

**Flash back for Drew**

"Um...well I'm gonna go play."May said and turn.

"If you want can I play with you?"Drew said.

"You can."May said and ran to the swing. Drew followed her. May sat on one of the swings. She started to swing her self. May smiled. The all of the sudden she felt to hands around her seat she turn and saw Drew.

"I'm push you."Drew said with a smile. Drew pushed her. May started to giggle.

"Can you push harder?"May asked.

"I can."Drew said and pushed harder.

**End of Flash back**

"I don't remember that well."Drew said and looked at May's brown hair. A shadow was up in the sky. Drew stopped pushing and looked. Then something landed in front of them. The person has wearing a cape and brought out a black rose and throw it at May. May caught it. There was a Dragonite with a red ruby necklace. It was a tear drop the ruby. Drew shook his head.

"Will you guy's remember what happen almost eight years ago?"The person said and looked at the.

"What do you mean."May said and got of the swing.

"Drew know why don't you ask him?"The person said.

"Drew? What is this about?"May asked.

"I don't know my self either."Drew said and took out his pokeball and throw it. "Come on out." Roselia came out.

"Drew you should better than that."The person said. May grabbed her pokeball and threw it. Her Blazekin came out.

"DON'T FIGHT!"May yelled and fell to the ground she was on her knees. "Please don't fight."

"Me and him fight?"The person asked and laughed. "I'll win."

"I have grown stronger since last time we battle."Drew said. His phone started to ring. Drew took it and looked at the screen. It read Soledad. Drew looked at it. 'Wow been a while since I heard from her.'

"Drew come on. May passed you."The person said.

"Drew put your cellphone away."May said. Drew put it back. "Who was it."

"Soledad."Drew said.

"What she say?"May asked.

"You didn't let me read it."Drew said. Both of them looked back to the person but ... he or she were gone.

"Huh?"Both of them said in unison. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Come on I want you to meet her."Drew said. May followed him.

**In front of Drew's house**

May and Drew were right in front of the house. The house was big and that's all that's need to be said.

"Welcome to my house."Drew said.

"Wow."May said.

"Come on."Drew said and opened the door. With no key? Drew looked around. Both of them enter. Drew closed the door. A robotic thing approach them.

"Welcome back Drew."Robot said.

"It's great to be back. Thomas is May's room ready?"Drew asked.

"My room?"May asked.

"Yeah. What you think I make my girlfriend sleep on a couch?"Drew asked. May smiled.

"Of course not."May said.

"DREW!"A girl with long green hair was at the top of the stairs. Her hair has grown passed her butt. She still had her emerald eyes. "IT IS MY BABY!" The green haired girl ran down the stairs. When she got down stairs she tackled Drew.

"Jessica."Drew said.

"Drewy."Jessica said.

"So that's Jessica."May said.

"Your May aren't you?"Jessica said and got up. "Nice to meet you." Jessica extended a warm hand shake. Drew stood up. May shook it.

"Wait aren't you like the coordinator, Singer and trainer."May said and looked at Jessica.

"Yeah."Jessica said and looked at the kimono May was wearing and smiled.

"Drew why didn't you tell me your sister was the best at almost everything she does."May said.

"It never crossed my mind that you were a fan."Drew whispered the last few words.

"Hey May you want to battle?"Jessica asked.

"Jessica don't."Drew said.

"Come on Drew. I want someone new to battle beside my boyfriend."Jessica said.

"To bad."Drew said.

"Drew it's okay. I always wanted to battle her."May said. Jessica stuck out her tongue to her baby brother.

"Come on let's go."Jessica said.

"Where?"May asked.

"Outside."Jessica said.

"Jessica."A man with red hair said coming in the door. Jessica turned around and ran to him. "May this-" Jessica got interrupted by her red haired 'friend'.

"May?"The red haired man asked.

"Lance?"May asked.

"It is you. Where's Ash?"Lance said. Drew rolled his eyes. 'Why does everyone know Ash?'

"Um.. he's in Sinnoh."May said.

"Why aren't you with him and Brock? Why are you here?"Lance asked and looked around. "Where's the girl that was suppose to be here?" Jessica whispered something in his ear. "Oh it's her."

"He's with Ash too. Um.. Jessica just told you." May said.

"Come on Jessica let's go."Lance said and took her away.

"Your sister is going out with Lance?"May asked.

"Yeah."Drew said.  
"You don't like that they are going out?"May asked.

"I do."Drew said.

"Can we go see my room?"May asked. Drew nodded. They went upstair to May's room.

**At the sea of LaRousse**

A girl and A boy have just arrived to LaRousse.

"WHY AREN'T THEY HERE"The girl with orangish hair asked.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!"The boy with purple hair yelled. Everyone looked at them.

"Just shut up."The girl with orangish hair whimpered.

"Fine!"The boy with purple hair said.

"Let's see the sight's first then we find them."The guy with purple hair said.

"Fine."The girl with orangish hair said.

**Midgrl4evr**: Yay! Another chapter finish! I finally got over hundred reviews for this story! I'm so happy. (finds a corner to cry at) I hope you guy's like it. Who was the person behind the tree? We may never know. Please review.

New reviewers:

xxfadedaway

condawg1

Is-it-Love

prettygirl117


	16. El sol y la planata

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon

**Title: Love our Style**

**Chapter 16: El sol y La planta**

**Part two: Surprise?**

It was around two in the afternoon. (Same day) In the Beautiful city of LaRousse. Harley was walking around with one of his oldest friends. Soledad looked at the floor while walking.

"Harley."Soledad said.

"What? Hon?"Harley asked and kept on walking. 'Get hold of your self.'

"Nothing."Soledad said while shaking her head.

"Okay."Harley said. 'We got a mission' Soledad stop. Harley kept on walking. "Come on sweetie."

"Harley. I want ice cream."Soledad said. Harley rolled his eyes and ran back to Soledad.

"Come on we don't have time."Harley said.

"Please."Soledad said. The store they were standing in front was called '**Your delights**'

"Fine."Harley said and marched inside. Soledad followed him inside. There were a lot of people in there. Some people were just there for their lunch break. Harley went to the person that was gonna take their order.

"Hello. What would you like?"The cashier lady asked.

"What you want hon?"Harley asked.

"Um... vanilla ice cream cone."Soledad said.

"Make that two."Harley said. Harley searched his pockets for some money. He found it and handed it to him. She gave them their ice cream.

"Thanks."Soledad said. Harley handed her, her ice cream. (I'm confused!) Soledad took it.

"It's nothing."Harley said. Soledad licked her ice cream.

"So what did she say?"Soledad asked.

"A lot of stuff."Harley said and licked his ice cream. Both of them walked out of the store.

"She's a talker. But she is nice, she cares about him."Soledad said and licked her ice cream.

"I guess... and why am I doing this again?"Harley asked.

"You did it for a old friend."Soledad said and licked her ice cream a bit more.

"I wonder who that is."Harley said. Soledad smiled. "Come on let's go we things to do." Soledad smiled turned to a frown. 'He is a friend.'

"Where are we gonna go?"Soledad asked.

"Um... she said to meet her at the.. Blossom or store something to do with flowers."Harley said.

"Brother and sister are lot alike."Soledad said.

"Is she a brat too?"Harley asked. Soledad crossed her arms and didn't responded. Soledad didn't speak to him for a long time. They both kept on walking. it wasn't completely silence the citizens of LaRousse or tourist were talking. A little girl around her nines walked up to both of them.

"Um.. excuse me are you Soledad the winner of the Grand festival in Kanto?"The girl asked. She had black hair and green eyes. Her hair went up to her shoulders.

"Yes."Was all Soledad manage to say.

"I'm a big fan can you autograph this."The girl said and held out a book. On the front of the book it said '**Top 50 coordinator in the pokemon world**' The girl flipped through pages and there was a picture of Soledad and all her pokemon and information on her. The girl handed it to Soledad. Soledad took it. The girl took out a permeant marker from her pockets and handed it to Soledad. Soledad signed it. Soledad gave it back. "Thank you." She looked at Harley. "I know you. You lost to May from Petalburg's city in the Grand festival all four of them." Harley was getting pissed off.

"Yeah that's me."Harley said and looked at the girl like he was gonna wringer her neck.

"Did you know that you came around the top thirty's?"The girl asked.

"No I didn't"Harley said and marched towards her. Soledad grabbed him from the back of his clothes.

"Don't."Soledad said. Harley rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Your friends with May and Drew right?"The girl with black hair asked.

"Yes we are."Soledad said.  
"Oh that's wonderful. People in laRousse say that they both are here. Can you believe it. They are in love." The girl said and held the book tighter.

"They are?"Harley asked. 'Like who didn't know that.'

"Yes. They look so cute just you guys."The girl said. Both of them were in shock. "Es como el Sol y una planta."

"It's not like that."Soledad said.

"Sure."The girl said and looked at both of them. "Es amor." Harley looked at her.

"Speak on language please."Harley said.

"Oh wait my name is Pahoua."The girl with black hair said.

"Well we got to go."Soledad said.

"Okay."Pahoua said and left. She kept on walking . She looked back they were out of sight. She ran into an alley. "Soledad expected more from you. I thought we were friends." Pahoua grabbed her hair and pulled it off. And out came out beautiful green long hair. "Maybe I'll dye my hair black.."

"Don't."A voice said and wrapped his hands around her neck. "I like your green hair."

"I like you flaming hair."Jessica said.

"It's not flaming it's more of a red. Not flaming it would be if I had yellow and orange. Which I don't and don't plan to."Lance said.

"Let's get out of here."Jessica said.

**Back with Harley and Soledad**

Soledad was looking around for the store they were suppose to meet her. 'Maybe she lied to us about the name. Would she?' after eight minutes they got there.

"Harley?"Soledad asked.

"What?"Harley asked.

"Is that-"Soledad said but got interrupted by a certain green haired person. She was standing by the door way of the store. The store name is '**Blossom**'

"You guy's made it."Jessica said and smiled. "Come on." Jessica said and went back inside. Both of them entered the store. "This is Lance." Jessica said and smiled to the red haired boy.

"Hi."Lance said.

"Hi."Harley and Soledad said in unison.

"I'm happy that you came."Jessica said and looked at Harley. 'Strange outfit.' "I want you guy's to-" '**Beep beep**' Lance took out his cellphone and went to the corner to talk. 'Please not now' "I called you guys here because I need help." Jessica said.

"Jessica darling."The lady that worked there.

"Yes?"Jessica asked.

"Is it true. That your brother is back?"The lady asked.

"Yes auntie."Jessica said.

"Auntie?"Harley asked.

"She not really my aunt. She took care of me and Drew when we were sick."Jessica said.

"Oh. Here give this to him."The lady said and held up a bouquet of Roses.

"Yes auntie Shiori."Jessica said.

"It's his favorite."Shiori said and smiled. Jessica walked over to her aunt.

"Harley, Soledad here."Jessica said and walked over to the back room. Both of them followed. "I want you guy's to help me out."

"With what?"Soledad asked.

"I want to understand what Drew sees in May."Jessica said.

"Why?"Harley asked.

"I want... to more involved in his life and hers."Jessica said and closed her eyes. 'Only at times was I there to help. But after everything happen. Never when it was happening.' "Please."

"Jessica, you don't need us. Your independent women you can do it I know you can."Soledad said.

"How do you know? How you know I won't mess up like last time?"Jessica said and felt that she would understand and help her. Jessica started to cry. "I...I don't un-underst...and.. why am I so weak."Jessica ran out of there and ran out the store. Lance watched her as she ran. He hanged up the phone and walked over to both of them.

"What happen?"Lance asked.

"Uh... um.. she can tell you."Soledad said and ran and pushed Lance so she can leave. Both of them sighed.

"So what did happen."Lance asked.

"Emotion."Harley answered and crossed his arms.

"Emotions... well."Lance said and looked at the shop from the door. "Off to find her."

"Tell me when you do."Harley said.

"Nope. Your coming with me."Lance said and glared at him. "Come on.

"No."Harley said.

"To bad."Lance said and was about to make a speech.

"Fine.. I don't want to hear a lame speech."Harley whispered after saying fine.

"Good."Lance said and both of them walked out the store. Lance stopped and went back and yelled. "We'll be back and you can come visit us."Lance said and didn't wait for a respond and closed the door. "Now where to look."

**With Jessica and Soledad**

They were in the park where May and Drew were earlier. Jessica was seating on the ground and crying her eyes out. She was hugging her legs 'My brother I have failed you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry.' Soledad was seating beside a tree. She was lost in her thoughts. Kids at the park were staring at Jessica.

"Jessica?"One the little kids asked. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. Jessica didn't want to look up.

"Jess?"Another one of the kids asked but this time it was a girl. She had light orange hair and dark brown eyes. She had her hair in "Jess, now matter what happens or what happened. We will always look up to you. We all know you're the best." All four kids hugged her at the same time. 'I.. I feel.. loved.'

"T-hank you."Jessica said and smiled.

"Are you gonna enter the contest that comes every six years?"A guy asked with dark blue hair and hazel eyes.

"I.. if you guy's come see me."Jessica said. All four them jumped.

"Of course."A boy with grey eyes and very light brown hair.

"Tai, Sai, Fye and Mai thank you."Jessica said and smiled.

"Your welcome."All four of them said in unison. Jessica stood up. "It's coming up on Christmas day."

"On Christmas?"Jessica asked.

"Yep. My auntie Vivian is gonna come!"Mai said. She's the one with light orange hair.

"Vivian is your aunt?"Sai asked. He's the one with blonde hair.

"Yep. Lilian is my mommie."Mai said.

"Wow. The what you doing here?"Fye asked.

"I live here."Mai said. Jessica giggled.

"I'm hungry."Tai said.

"Your always hungry."All three kids said. Tai laughed.

"True."Tai said.

"If you want.. Jessica said you guy's can go to my step father's restaurant and it on the house just say Jessica say _Aurem est potestas."_Jessica said. The kids looked at her. "Fine just say Dragonite staged or I'll call. Better I'll call."

"Okay."All three kids said in unison. "Thank you." The kids bowed and ran.

"Wasn't that nice of you." A voice said.

"Leave me alone."Jessica said. 'I hate you more than I hate my self.'

"Look at me."The guy said.

"I said leave me alone."Jessica said. The guy went and sat down in front of her. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "You haven't change."

"Neither have you. Pretty as ever."The brown haired boy said. Soledad looked at both of them. She took out one of her Pokeball.

"Johnny please just leave me alone."Jessica said.

"Come on Jessie."Johnny said. Soledad ran to them.

"Come on out."Soledad. Her Lapras came out.

"Soledad I don't need your help."Jessica said and stood up.

"Soledad?"Johnny asked.

"Yes you do. Your my friend so I have to help you out."Soledad said.

"la la?"Lapras asked.

"Wait."Soledad said and looked at Johnny. "Bring it on." Lance Dragonite swept down right in front of them.

"DRAGON!"Dragonite roared at them. Jessica looked at him. Lance was riding him.

"Jessica."Lance said and went to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry... but please... you can do it with out their help. Drew and his girl friend will love you the way you are."

"Lance of the elite four?"Johnny asked.

"Who are you?"Lance said and stopped hugging Jessica and looked at Johnny.

"I'm Johnny Yang."Johnny said.

"Well nice to meet you...is there gonna be a battle."Lance said and looked at the Lapras. Soledad pointed the pokeball at Lapras.

"Return."Soledad said and a red light hit Lapras and Lapras was gone. "I'm sorry."

"You can come over."Lance said.

"I... I will."Soledad said and ran. 'Why can't I be like them?'

"Well come on Jessica."Lance said and grabbed her hand and both them went to Dragonite.

"Jessica you still owe."Johnny said and left. Jessica looked at Dragonite. 'I.. Lance...'

"What does he mean?"Lance asked.

"I owe him a battle."Jessica said.

"Oh.. let's go home."Lance said and Dragonite flew up. "I have to go to Sinnoh."

"Wish you luck."Jessica said.

"Yep it's gonna be hard."Lance said.

"Lance."Jessica said and took out her pokeball. "Jessica don't."

"I love you Lance."Jessica said and throw her pokeball. "Come on out." A pokemon came out. It was a Dragonite it had a red ruby necklace. "Come closer." Dragonite did as it was told and Jessica stood up and started to ride hers it turned around and started to fly somewhere completely different.

"Jessica.. I'm dead."Lance said and looked at the clouds. "Follow her." Dragonite turned around and went after her.

**With Harley and Soledad**

After Soledad ran from Jessica ,Johnny and Lance. Soledad was near the windmills. 'This is too much for me.' Soledad stared at the white paint of the windmills and punched the one she was near. 'Maybe I should leave... I'm strong but not that strong.' Soledad was about to walk but someone had her hands.

"Soledad did something happen?"Harley asked and let go of her hands. Soledad glared at him.

"I'm not a child I don't need your help."Soledad said and felt like an idiot.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."Harley said and looked at her. "But I guess I was wrong your a big girl." Soledad shook her head.

"I'm not strong enough yet but I will become stronger enough to understand them."Soledad said. Harley looked at her confused. "I'll become something more important than coordinator-" Soledad said but Harley interrupted.

"Soledad your dream was always to become the top coordinator."Harley said and closed his eyes. "Don't you remember?"

**Flash back **

**9 years ago in Pewter city**

Soledad was wearing a white dress. Harley was wearing a black suit. Both of them were sitting on the blanket that was in Soledad's back yard. It was her seventh birthday. Soledad was spending her time with Harley not with her other guest.

"So.. what would you like to be come when you grow up?"Harley asked.

"I was to be the top coordinator in the whole world."Soledad said and smiled.

"Good luck with that I want to become that too."Harley said.

"You do?"Soledad asked.

"Yes in four years I'll start my adventure in this world."Harley said.

"I'll start in three."Soledad said and looked at the other people. "Will you and I always be friends?"

"Of course we may have meet through our parents but we have so much in common."Harley said.

"That's true."Soledad said and looked at her mother and Harley's mother talking. "Lapras."

"You like Lapras?"Harley asked.

**End of flash back**

"Of course I do."Soledad said.

"Then stop saying that you want to change it."Harley said.

"I want to become something more."Soledad said.

"I want to... I ... love you."Soledad said and looked away. 'I'm sorry.. I'm so stupid... he doesn't love me back... I was so.. I'm a dumb ass... he won't love me back.'

"Soledad... I.. I don't know what to say... wait yes I do I don't think you want to be with me.. I'm not what you want."Harley said.

"No el corazon no... mi corazon te no yo te ...amo."Soledad said and looked back at him and hugged him. "Te quiero mucho."

"Soledad... I think."Harley said.

"Don't."Soledad said and kissed him. Harley wondered with his eyes while she was doing that. Soledad closed her eyes and stopped and put her head on top of his shoulder. 'Be happy.'

**Midgrl4evr**:I Hate this chapter took me forever to write. Not just that I've been busy. Well I hope you guys like it. If you don't join the club. I've been having writers block a very long one.. well maybe when I write the other chapter it will be gone.

**Kingdom of every heart **: lol wuz Harley doing in LaRosse? It is harley right?

Yes that was Harley and Soledad but I couldn't think of ways to describe her. Well this chapter answer the second one. Yes it's the dude that wears a costume. Yes and the other people that guessed you were right too. Good job!! Well me gone!


	17. Family is family right?

**Title:Love our style**

**Chapter 17: Family is family right?**

**Part three:Surpise**

**14 days later**

**2pm**

May was in her room packing it was time to got ready. She was coming back on December 15 and stay all the way until new years and the first three day of January. Drew made a mistake on the dates so she was gonna go home. She had a wonderful time in LaRousse. Drew took her places all the places they went brought back memories that were stored in the back on her mind. She thought she knew was that boy Drew? Or was it another boy? 'How many green haired and emerald eyed boys are there? Not many it is Drew.. but does he remember? What if he doesn't? Would that mean he doesn't care? He does why else would he.. care? Me and him together... Wait we are but.. are we meant to be together?' May took in a deep breath.** Knock knock**.

"Come in."May said and stopped packing. May sat on her bed. The door opened. Jessica was at the door.

"May how was your stay in LaRousse?"Jessica asked. She walked up to May. "Having fun May?"

"I love it here.. it-"May said but Jessica interrupted.

"Brings back memories?"Jessica said and smiled.

"How.. did you know?"May asked.

"Think back maybe you'll find out."Jessica said and smiled. May closed her eyes. Jessica reached in to her pocket and put an envelope in the middle of her luggage. 'Maybe... Roselia?' May opened her eyes. May stood up and looked under her bed. "What are you looking for?" She got her plushie Roselia. May stood up. "You still have that?"

"Huh?"May asked.

"Oops."Jessica said and looked around. "The truth is he loves you." Jessica looked at her. "May you're a wonderful person.. with out you.. Drew would have never been a slight kinder."

"What do you mean?"May asked.

"Aren't you slow."Jessica said and shook her head. "The time we spend together was wonderful.. remember to come back to LaRousse to visit me." May looked at her a bit confused. "Come one!"

"Sorry.. doesn't ring a bell."May said.

"Aren't you and my brother have short memory.. Kinda retarded actually."Jessica said.

"Excuse me?"May asked.

"Please help me..."Jessica said.

"I got to keep on packing."May said and looked at her Roselia plushie.

"I'll leave you then."Jessica said and walked to the door. "May will it help you?" Jessica whispered. Jessica opened the door and left the door open and left. Jessica started to cry. 'Brother I trust your judgement.. but how about the judgement for our parents.. will they approve?' Jessica looked at the tapestry on the wall. It had their family crest. It had an emerald color. It had dark blue and sky blue stripes and a green leaf in the middle. Jessica looked at the door. 'Be okay.' She started to walk away. May was thinking. 'Huh? What's she up to? Maybe what I was thinking about earlier? Can.. she be the girl.. that went with me and.. 'Drew' to places? Maybe.. It is them... So I knew him for a long time? Does Drew know.. of course Jessica know's but I won't say nothing until he says something... I didn't even get a chance to meet his parents.. Where are they? Their never here?.. What kind of parents are they?' **Knock Knock**. "Come in." Lance came in. "Hi."

"May you didn't get to meet them did you?"Lance asked.

"Who? Drew's parents?"May asked.

"Yeah. Did you want to?"Lance asked.

"I kinda did Drew meet my parents.. even when I was little I didn't."May said.

"Huh?"Lance asked.

"Nothing."May said.

"Well trust me. I didn't meet Jessica's parent until half a year we started going out."Lance said and smiled.

"Are you for real? With my luck I might never."May said.

"You don't want to meet their father."Lance said.

"Uh why?"May asked.

"He has put a lot of pressure on Drew even as a child. When he was there study, study barely time to play. When he was gone Drew and Jessica went places."Lance said.

"He was like Timmy."May said.

"Drew is the heir to the Hayden.. everything.. Jessica didn't want it so she passed it down-"Lance said but got interrupted by May.

"Drew.. am I suppose to do something?"May asked.

"Just be your self. Drew is happier when you're here so please just stay your self."Lance said.

"Be myself? I can do that."May said and smiled.

"Will you be there?"Lance asked.

"For what?"May asked. Lance reached into his pocket and took out a small box. "What is it?" Lance open it. Inside was a gold ring with a diamond.

"I'm gonna ask Jessica to marry me."Lance said.

"It's pretty.. She'll say yes."May said and smiled.

"You smile just like here maybe that's why he likes you."Lance said and closed the box and put it back in his pocket.

"But isn't she one year to young?"May asked.

"Yeah.. so I'll have to wait."Lance said.

"You can give it to her but you guys can't get married."May said.

"I was thinking that but first... I want to know how about you and Drew been going?"Lance asked.

"He took me loads of places.. it was fun but now it's time to go home."May said.

"Your coming back?"Lance asked. May nodded. "On Christmas.. I'll pop the question."

"Oh that will be a wonderful gift."May said.

"Yeah we'll I got to go."Lance said and left. May kept on packing. She looked around. The room was big. The curtain were pretty. They were a light red. The bed was pretty. 'Jessica said she did it her self. But hey Jessica being a great no and awesome coordinator and trainer and a great sister to Drew.' May zipped up her book bag. 'Well it's time to go.. wait I haven't seen Drew all day? Not even at breakfast... I wonder what's for lunch?' May took both of her book bags and started to leave.

"Wait"May said and dropped her stuff and got her Roselia plushie. "It's time for me to go home."

"Need some help?"A certain green haired boy asked.

"Drew... where have you been?"May asked. Drew shrugged.

"Places."Drew said and took both of her luggage.

"I.. I didn't get to meet your parents."May said and grabbed Roselia with both hands.

"Maybe when you come back?"Drew asked.

"I don't want to wait half a year after we started dating to meet you parents."May said.

"You won't have to."Drew said.

"What... do think meeting your parents is not important?"May asked and cross her arms and Roselia was placed on top of her crossed arms.

"Is.. that-"Drew said but May interrupted.

"It's important to me.. like along time ago I want you to meet my parents.. and you did because you would anything to make.. me happy and it did.. but do you still want to make me happy?"May asked.

"Of course I do."Drew said.

"Then how come I haven't meet your parents?"May asked.

"I don't know."Drew said.

"Am I not.. good enough for you parents?"May asked.

"No.. They just had a big business trip... but I'll make sure you see then in December."Drew said.

"Is it a promise you'll keep?"May asked. Drew nodded. May smiled and closed her eyes for a while. Drew shook his head and stopped. "I'm happy." May opened her eyes. "Well it's getting late." Drew kept on walking. "Drew I love you."

"I love you too."Drew said.

"Then give me a good bye kiss.. unlike last time."May whispered after the pause.

"Um.. later. First say good bye to everyone."Drew said.

"Yes sir."May said.

"Haha very funny."Drew said. They went down the stairs. "JESSICA, LANCE!"

"WERE COMING!"Jessica yelled. Both Lance and Jessica came running in. "What's the trouble?"

"You forgot to say good bye."Drew said.

"For once can't you not yell unless you are in trouble."Jessica said and shook her head. Drew shook his head as well. "So mature aren't we?" Drew nodded. Jessica rolled her eyes. Drew put down her luggage.

"Brother and sister huh?"May asked.

"Yep.. for once could they just have a conversation with out getting on each others nerve?"Lance asked.

"Doubt it."May said.

"Well it was nice seeing you again."Lance said.

"Same here."May said.

"Your just an arrogant jerk!"Jessica said.

"Well Your just a spoiled brat."Drew said.

"We'll just see them fight."May said.

"At least I'm not mister pretty pants."Jessica said.

"At least I don't have to flirt and or act to be get what I want."Drew said.

"Hey I don't have to but it's fun."Jessica said.

"What flirting with other boys when your already have a boy friend."Drew said.

"It may be but.. I love Lance."Jessica said and went to Lance and kissed him on his cheek. Drew looked away. He hated when his sister did that. But he hated even more when a guy did it to his sister. "Bye May.. Can't wait to see you.. don't listen to Drew if he says anything about me there all lies."Jessica said and smiled.

"I won't."May said.

"May?"Drew said.

"I know it's time to go."May said and grabbed Roselia closer. Drew picked up her luggage. "Bye you guys." Jessica ran to May. Drew kept on walking.

"Remember."Jessica said and hugged May and then let go. 'Huh?' May nodded and ran after Drew.

**At the pier**

**The next day in Petalburgs.**

May has already home. Drew did see her off. She'd be back in LaRousse in no time. Max was suppose to pick her up. The wind was blowing. 'Max you better hurry up!' Max and Ralts appeared in front of them. in a grey/blue/white aurora.

"MAY!"Max said and ran to his older sister and hugged her. Ralts ran to May as well.

"I wasn't gone that long."May said.

"Ra ra."Ralts said.

"Yes you were and this time I'm going with you."Max said and stopped hugging his sister. Max smiled.

"You'll get to meet sister... she acted kinda weird yesterday."May said.

"Aren't you sure she was just being her self?"Max asked. "Well come on." Max grabbed one of her bags. Ralts was ready to teleport them home. "Ready?" May nodded. Ralts was ready. All three of them glowed a blue color. They were in front of there house. "Mom and dad went out."

"Well what have you been doing since I've been gone?"May said as they walked to the door.

"Stuff."Max said.

"What kind of stuff?"May asked and reached for the door handle.

"Just stuff."Max said. May opened the door. 'It great to be home' Max came in as well and slammed the door. "Things been quiet with out you."

"Hey I'm not that loud."May said and looked at the house.

"So how was your trip?.. Did Drew um.. try something?"Max asked and looked at Ralts. Ralts was playing with plushie Roselia.

"He tried ..a new recipe it was delicious."May said. Max rolled his eyes.

"Did he teach you how to cook?"Max asked. May glared at him.

"Haha.. very funny."May said.

**Back in LaRousse night time 9:27**

**Drew's house**

Jessica was watching the television. The door opened. Drew went with Lance somewhere. Maybe bonding or something. Thomas was looking at the garden and feeding it.

"Who's there?"Jessica asked.

"We're home sweetie."A voice said.

"Welcome back."Jessica said and got off the couch. Her step-father and her mother approached her.

"Where Drew and.. that boy?"Their step father asked.

"His name is Lance and they went somewhere."Jessica said and didn't look at him but her mother.

"I got you something sweetie."Their mother said and place her luggage on the floor and took out a box. "We know how much you love Dragon type."The lady said and handed Jessica her the box. Jessica took it. 'She hates him... yet she married him.' Jessica looked at the box. "Open." Jessica lifted the lid.

"Mother thanks."Jessica said and hugged her.

"I knew you love it."Christy said.

"Well when he get's here send him to my office."Jet said.

"NO!"Jessica screamed. Jet glared at her. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE.. AND YOU KNOW IT.. YOU KNOW SHE BE gone... you want Drew to suffer." Christy looked at her daughter. She always knew she hated him.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?"Jet asked.

"I don't give a rat shit. I hated you and I still do... My father dead.. Drew barely knew him.. and yet you don't treat him as a son but as and adult going through life to fast barely has anytime lately for his pokemon.. he loves them.. But why would you understand brought up as a spoiled brat.. Never learned how to interact with other people unless it was business.. But I won't let you ruin this broken family.. I know little by little it will repair by it self.. I don't care if it takes a life time but as long there something worth living for."Jessica said.

"You don't know anything. What out there."Jet said and looked at both of them. "It not a video game if you make a mistake you can restart it. This real and he has to learn the hard way."

"But that isn't the answer and you know it. Your not my father and I'm not afr-."Jessica said but Jet slapped her right across the face. Jessica was shocked in her twelve year that she known his he have never laid a hand on her.. nobody have dared but he did. Christy looked at Jet.

"Jet leave this place at once."Christy said.

"Why would you want me to leave?"Jet asked.

"You laid a hand on my daughter.. What you think I'll be okay with that?"Christy asked and shook her head.

"I'm trying to teach her a lesson."Jet said.

"What kind of lesson? A way not to do to your children?"Christy asked.

"She needs to learn that it won't all come easily."Jet said.

"I've been on a journey. I've been all around the world. I can take care of myself. I don't need help.. I can protect myself.. And I do know what is out there."Jessica said.

"But nothing about the family business."Jet said.

"Jet get out.. your no longer part of this family. Please leave."Christy said.

"Bye."Jessica said and was smiling in side.

"You'll need. You'll see."Jet said and walked to the door and opened. "Just remember this.. When you do I won't help you." Jet slammed the door as he left.

"Momma.. thank you."Jessica said.

"It's okay."Christy said.

"Mom.. May she'll make our Drewy happy. She nice.. but kinda slow."Jessica said. 'I hope she finds it.. And when she does.. I hope she knows and why it was given to her.'

"At least.. He is happy. I'll make sure I meet this May girl."Christy said.

"I know you'll like her."Jessica said and smiled and looked at the box. Her present.

**In Petalburgs city**

Max was in his room. He was sitting on his floor. Ralts was still playing with Roselia. Skitty came in and went up to Max. Max was looking at the box with reflecting wrapping paper.

"Hi Skitty."Max said and touched Skitty head. May came inside. Max looked at her and stood up and kicked the box underneath his bed.

"What was that?"May asked.

"Nothing."Max said.

"Hey guess what."May said.

'"What?"Max asked.

"Come on your suppose to guess."May said and pulled out an envelope.

"Who is it from... Wait from your beloved Drew?"Max asked and smiled.

"No.. I'm not really sure."May said. Max went to his bed.

"Come on open it."Max said. May walked to Max's bed and sat down. May open it. There was a photo of a Boyt and girl. They were baking cookies. The brunette had the flour on her face. The green haired boy had flour on his head. A girl older than both of them. She was smiling. "It looks like the other ones."

"What?"May asked.

"Um.. Well I think it was time you knew."Max said and got up and took out the box. "This is your's." Max handed it to May.

"Why did you have it?"May asked and took it.

"You gave it to me.. I hide it and then I found it but.. I agreed to let you know only if and only if you kept you promise and which you did."Max said and looked at Ralts.

"Ra ralts ra."Ralts said.

"Yep, May did keep her promise."Max said. Ralts went to Max. Skitty was chasing her tail.

"What promise?"May asked.

"That you would see him and you did."Max said.

"Who is him?"May asked.

"He has green hair and jade eyes."Max said.

"Um...Drew?"May asked.

"Yeah you kept your promise.. and also.. here."Max said and lift the lid and handed the letter to May. May read it twice and then looked at her brother.

"I love him... and Jessica knows even as a little girl."May said.

"Also the Roselia was given to you by them.. Also the ice rose in the living room."Max said.

"So.. Drew was my childhood crush so I as right."May said.

"He loves... you and I'm happy."Max said and smiled. 'Drew until we meet.. in December.'

"I'm happy you approve."May said and hugged her brother.

**Midgrl4evr**: I'm done. Well I hope you guys like it. We finally got Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows. Yep it was nice. I cried so many times. I would have never guess that they were Childhood friends. It took me by surprise. So many people died... I need a moment. We got it Saturday I finished yesterday. Please review. Bye!


	18. Ra Ralts

**Title: Love our style**

**Chapter 18:Ra Ralts**

**Next day 6:15 am**

**Petalburgs city May's and Max's house **

The sun was rising. Norman left early for the gym. Caroline took a job as a pre-school teacher. She loved to work with children. Max and May slept in the living room. Both of them were discussing about Seven/Eight years ago when they visit LaRousse for May's birthday. They fell asleep around 3:37. May opened her eyes. 'I'll be back on LaRousse in no time' Max rubbed her eyes.

"May?"Max asked.

"Hm?"May asked.

"I think mom and dad approve of everything we do and they always will.. They'll approve of Drew like they did last time.. But father and Drew need to battle it out."Max said. Max said and stood up and stretched. May stood up and did her morning stretched as well.

"Drew knows they'll approve but would his parents approve of me?"May asked.

"They will you're a wonderful person. Just be yourself."Max said.

"That's what he said."May whispered.

"May.. Do you care what his parents think?"Max asked and went to the kitchen. May followed him.

"Yes.. When I was small I made a promise to myself that what his parents think.. will be important.. But I didn't get a chance to meet them."May said. Max opened the refrigerator and said.

"Maybe next time."Max said.

"Maybe."May said. Max got out the milk. "Cereal?"

"No. Pancakes and that Roselia plushie."Max said.

"What about it?"May asked and went to the cabinets to get the pancake mix. Max got out the eggs. He put then on the counter.

"I think there's something in it."Max said.

"Something?"May asked and went to the refrigerator and got the butter. She put the butter on top of the counter with the rest of the stuff.

"Yeah something. I'm not sure what but Ralts think there something in it."Max said.

"Like what?"May asked. She went to the cabinet below the sink to away from it and got a blue bowl.

"Something.. If you want we can figure out later after we eat."Max said. May took the bowl to the counter. Max and May started to make the mix.

"Yes.. but what if Ralt is wrong?"May asked.

"No there's no way I know Ralt is right and it's poke related."Max said.

"I just meant.. that it could be."May said.

"But there isn't"Max said. They didn't talk through the rest of making there breakfast. They finished eating and both of them went outside with there Pokeballs and Roselia.

"Max.. I just is that I'm sorry."May said.

"It's okay."Max said and both of them throw the pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out!"Both of them said at the same time. All of their Pokemon came out. May's Pokemon Skitty, Beautifly, Wartortle, Venusaur, Blazekin, Munchlax. Max's Pokemon Ralts, Arcanine, Haunter, Salamence, Lapras, Leafon. All of them looked at eachother. "Their friends." All of them started to play.

"Friends."May whispered. 'Ash, Brock and Pikachu... where are you? I miss you.'

"Let's try."Max said and sat on the grass. May sat as well. "Okay first let's eliminate the ones that are in there final stage and can't go further." (I really don't know the Sinnoh region that well if I make a mistake sorry)

"Okay.. Beautifly,.. um Blazekin."May said and looked at her pokemon and her brothers.

"Venusaur, Arcanine, Salamence, Lapras, Leafon.. That's it."Max said.

"Skitty, Wartortle, Munchlax, Haunter come here."Max and May yelled. All four of them ran there or glided.

"Haunter, you first."May said and looked at her brother's ghost Pokemon. She looked at their pokemon playing and smiled.

"It's not gonna work."Max said and looked at Roselia.

"Huh? Why?"May asked.

"He's a ghost."Max said. "You can go now." Haunter went off. "Munchlax.. doubt it he'll evolve into a Snorlax."

"Yeah true.. Why is it taking for Snorlax to evolve?"May asked.

"Maybe.. More food?"Max asked. May smiled.

"Doubt it."May said and took out May's pink surprise and Munchlax came.

"Munch!"Munchlax said and eat them and yawned and fell asleep.

"Wartortle evolves into a Blastoise.."May said.

"Skitty!"Max and May said. Skitty ran to them. Max put Roselia in front of Skitty. Skitty touched it. Skitty started to glow.

"Thank you."May said and hugged her brother. Skitty stopped glowing. All of the pokemon looked at Skitty. It was no longer Skitty. "Delcatty."May said and stopped hugging her brother. She kneled down and hugged her new Delcatty."I love you." Roselia was gone. Max notice it. But May didn't she was happy. 'May.. Drew best of luck.. and Hey I'm keeping an eye on you.. And so is Ralts.' Max looked at his sister. 'I can see they are happy together.. but what about me?' Max closed his eyes. 'Let them be together.. always.' Max opened his eyes. Ralts looked at Max. "Max you okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine."Max said and walked closer to his sister. "Hey when we go back.. Maybe you can show me how great Drew is."

"Max didn't you say everything was alright."May said and let got of Delcatty. She stood up.

"I did.. But I can easily change it."Max said. May playfully pushed her younger brother. "Three strikers and he's out." May opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Fine.. When you get a girlfriend one strikers and she's out."May said and looked at her brother.

"Not gonna happen.. A tleast not in a while."Max said. May wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Sometimes I wish I was the younger sister and you the older so you could carry me."May said.

"Wouldn't happen even if you were the younger child."Max said and took out his pokeballs and started to call them back. May did as well. They put there pokeballs away. "Maybe I could do something like it." May let go of her brother. Max ran somewhere. May sat back down.

"What is he up to?"May asked and looked at her backyard. It was getting cold. Max and May didn't want to put on a sweater.. But when there parents came they would. She looked at the sky. "It very pretty today.. Will it snow?" 'Glalie..' May closed her eyes and shook her head. 'No May you can't cry.. Even though.. I won't see Ash and the rest of his pokemon and Brock... And Misty' Something hit May's back.

"May come on."Max said. May stood up and turned to her brother. He was holding a grey wagon. "Get in."

"We haven't done this in ages."May said and got in the wagon. She didn't fit like she use to. Her father would pull them around there property. Max started to pull her. After a while the switched off. May pulled him. Then her father got home and pulled Max. They took out there pokemon out and started to pull them. Her mother got home and brought them all food. They had lot of fun that day. The whole family spent time like they haven't in years.

**At night 11:15**

Their parents went inside. They put there pokemon back inside there pokeballs. It got even colder. May and Max were outside.

"Family time is the best."May said. Max looked at the moon and nodded. "It's pretty."

"Yeah." Max said and both of them started to remember the memories of that afternoon. And then what happen years ago. "We can never go back."

"But we should be happy that.. We get to spend the holiday together."May said.

"True."Max said.

"May and Max get inside."Caroline said.

"OKAY!"Max and May yelled. Both of them took there time getting inside. They were at the door.

'Will the trip change me?' Max looked at the moon. 'Will I fall in love? Or will I just Be alone..' Max looked at his sister she was happy. Max went to his room. He kicked off his shoes. He laid on his bed. He closed his eyes.

Midgrl4evr: Small chapter I know. Sorry Next time it will be longer. Please review.

New reviewers:

Fairyfox180


	19. Drew's plan

**Title: Love our Style**

**Chapter 19: Drew's Plan**

**LaRousse Drew's house**

It was 9:08 pm. December 11th. Drew was pacing around his living room. 'Four days..'

"JESSICA!"Drew yelled and kept on pacing. "Okay.." Jessica ran down the stairs.

"What?"Jessica asked and looked at her brother. 'Again with the pacing.' "Drew stop!"

"Sorry.. if that."Drew said and stopped pacing.

"Everything is gonna be alright."Jessica said. 'Just hurry up.. Drew can barely sleep he's gonna..' "Drew.. I'm here and so is.. LANCE!"Jessica yelled the last word.

"But I'm worried."Drew said.

"You don't need to be."Lance said from the top of the stairs.

"Yes.. I do what if at the last minutes I lose it."Drew said.

"You won't lose it your perfectly sane."Jessica said. Lance slid down the rail. Drew glared at his older sister. Jessica pointed an accusing finger at Drew.

"Huh? What did I do?"Drew asked. Jessica jumped on Drew. "Get off!"

"Never."Jessica said and smiled. Lance smiled. 'This place is no stop action..'

"Come on Jessica."Lance said. **Ding Dong**.

"It's them."Jessica said and got off Drew and ran to the door. She took in a deep breath but the bang that was falling on her face behind her ear.

"Come one just open the door."Lance said. Jessica opened the door.

"Pi!"Pikachu said and looked around. Drew went to the door.

"Haven't seen you in a while."A navy haired man said.

"Ash."Drew said.

"Come in side."Jessica said and looked at Ash.

"That's my sister."Drew said and looked at Brock. Brock ran to Jessica and grabbed her hand.

"Your so beautiful."Brock said and kissed her hand.

"Still the same."Lance said.

"Lance?"Ash asked and stepped inside. Dawn came inside as well.

"I'm a big fan."Jessica said and got out of Brock's grip. Jessica looked at Ash. "Who are you?" Jessica looked at Dawn.

"I'm Dawn."Dawn said.

"Come I'll show you to your room."Jessica said and Dawn started to follow her upstair.

"Your sister is hot."Brock said. Drew and Lance glared at Brock. "What?"

"Lance what are you doing here?"Ash asked.

"Well.. I kinda-"Lance said but Drew interrupted.

"He's going out with my sister."Drew said and looked at the floor. Brock looked away.

"Poor Brock."Ash said.

"Well.. Thanks for coming."Drew said.

"Anything for an old friend."Ash said and looked at Pikachu who was looking at the house

"Pika pi!"Pikachu said and ran to the fire place. Pikachu was looking at the picture with May and Drew holding hand in the garden that had black roses in bushes. "We always knew you liked her."

"Shut up."Drew said and blushed. 'I knew I should have put that picture somewhere else.'

"It's wonderful that your guys ended together."Brock said.

"Yeah. But Max kept on getting in the way."Drew said under his breath.

"He's being a good brother."Lance said and looked at Drew. Drew put on a fake smile.

"Max?"Brock asked.

"Yeah.. And me to too."Drew said and looked at Brock.

"I promise I won't get near her."Brock said. Ash shook his head.

"I.. I don't know."Drew said.

"Hey Jessica's mine."Lance said. Drew glared at Lance.

"She's not property."Drew said.

"I know."Lance said. Jessica and Dawn ran down the stairs.

"Drew."Jessica said and smiled.

"What?"Drew asked and looked at his sister. 'She wants something..'

"Well.. I."Jessica said.

"Can we go to the mall?"Dawn asked.

"Go ahead. You don't need to ask me."Drew said. Jessica grabbed his head and started to pull his arm. "No I won't go."

"Please."Jessica said.

"I'll go."Lance and Brock said.

"Yay."Jessica said and Dawn and her went to the door.

"I'm coming."Drew said. Ash stood up. Pikachu ran ahead of both of them.

**At LaRousse mall**

The sun was not as bright. It was a bit cloudy. Jessica and Dawn were at the door.

"COME ON!"Jessica said and waved her hand. The people looked at them. All four boys caught up.

"Keep your voice down."Drew said and looked around people were staring. "Why do you always do this." Jessica smiled.

"Is that well.. It's fun."Jessica said.

"Well I hate it."Drew said. Dawn looked at both of them arguing. She looked at Lance who had on a slight smile. 'He's having fun.. Seeing the argue?' Jessica covered her ears and walked in. All of them followed her. Ash looked around. 'Food.. Food.' Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. The place was covered with lights and there was wreath. There was a big tree in the middle of the mall. Decorated for the holidays.

"Pi!"Pikachu said and pointed upstairs to the third floor. Ash looked it was a food court.

"Well I found where I'm going."Ash said and half way walked and then half way ran.

"Well Dawn and me are gonna buy clothes."Jessica said and walked off. Dawn followed her. Lance followed the too.

"Well.."Drew said.

"I'm going to buy stuff for the road."Brock said and left Drew alone. Drew walked to the rail. Suddenly someone put there hands.

"Hey guess who it is?"A girl voice said.

"Hm.. I'd rather not."Drew said.

"Fine. She was right your no fun."The girl said and took her hands off Drew. Drew turned around. There was standing an orange haired girl with cerulean eyes.

"I told you to meet us at my house."Drew said and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well.. I got side tracked."Misty said and lifted up her shopping bags.

"Great.. Well thanks for coming."Drew said.

"It was nothing."Misty said and looked around. "Where's Ash?"

"Eating."Drew said and started to walk. "I'll show you where." Misty followed him.

**With Dawn, Jessica and Lance**

Jessica was in the changing room. Dawn was as well. Dawn was trying on a lot of clothes. Lance was sitting on the bench. He was use to it. But maybe now that she brought someone.. He could be here a while. He wasn't ready for this.

"Lance?"Jessica asked and came out the she was wearing a black dress with short sleeves. The dress was around her knees. She had gloves on.

"You look great."Lance said. Jessica smiled. She sat next to him.

"Remember?"Jessica asked. Lance nodded.

**Flash back**

Jessica was on a swing set. She was thirteen years old. She had black haired. She dyed it. Her eye color wasn't emerald it was dark brown. Tears were falling down. The only person who was ever there for her left on his journey. In her first year on her journey she was recognize as a prodigy. She was a coordinator, and a trainer. She won her first year in the grand festival. But that wasn't good enough. Who could she share it will. The happiness. And in the competition with battles She was one of the top eight.

"You don't have to be depress."A voice said.

"Leave me alone."Jessica said and had her eyes closed.

"Listen to me."The boy said.

"Just go away."Jessica said.

"Open your eyes."The boy said. Jessica shook her head. Jessica open her eyes after thirty seconds. There stood a boy with red hair and red eyes. "You look pretty in black." Jessica looked at him and didn't say anything. "If only it was real hair color." The red haired boy walked up to her. "What's your real hair color?" Jessica looked at the grass and then at the green leaves. "Green?" Jessica blink. "Why won't you talk?" Jessica blinked again. "Okay blink twice for no. Blink once for yes. Blink three times for I don't know. Yes?" Jessica blinked once. "Your Jessica Hayden right?" Jessica blinked once. "Well I'm a big fan.. Your strong.. Would you battle me?" Jessica blinked twice. "What why not?" Jessica blinked three times. The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm lance." The boy approached her and kissed her on the mouth. He kissed her for a long time. 'What.. This boy I just meet.. Just kissed me.' Jessica broke the kiss. "You liked it didn't you?" Jessica put her index finger on her lower lip. (Just like Hinata) Jessica shook her head. Jessica reached for her bookbag. She stood up and took out her pokeball and kissed it and throw it. A Dragonair came out. Lance reached for his own pokemon. He got his pokeball and throw it and a Dragonair came out.

"It will be a one on one battle."Jessica said.

"Good then. Let's make a bet I win you go on a date with me."Lance said.

"And If I win. Which I will You'll get away from me."Jessica said.

"Deal"Both of them said.

"Waterfall!"Jessica said. Dragonair got hit by a waterfall.

"We didn't even say start!"Lance said.

"When you plated one on me that meant start for me."Jessica said and smiled. "Dragonair waterfall once more." Dragonair got hit again.

"Dragonair.. Twister."Lance said. Dragonair gather air and then the Twister hit Dagonair.

"Wing attack."Jessica said and looked at her and Lance's Dragonair. Dragonair started to flap his wings and it hit Dragonair. Both of them didn't do anything for one whole minute.

"HYPER BEAM!"Jessica and Lance said. Both of them started to gather energy and then both Hypebeams collide. Smoke went around the area they were in. After around almost a mintue it started to clear out. Jessica ran to her Dragonair and wrapped her arms her Dragonair neck. Tears started to fall from Jessica's eyes.

"You won."Jessica said.

"Your strong but weak."Lance said.

"Just go away."Jessica said. Lance pointed Dragonair's pokeball at it. A red light hit it and it was gone. Lance walked to Jessica and Her Dragonair. "Leave me alone."

"I won't."Lance said.

"I know.. I owe that date."Jessica said.

"Yeah. When should I pick you up?"Lance asked.

"Later."Jessica said still crying.

"Fine. See you here later."Lance said and kissed Dragonair's forehead. Jessica looked at him. "Want one too?" Jessica shook her head. Lance left.

"Dra?"Dragonair asked.

"No of course not he's a jerk."Jessica said and blushed.

"Dragonair air."Dragonair said.

"Okay.. I do like him.. Who wouldn't. He's adorable."Jessica said and looked at her Dragonair.

"Drag air Dragon."Dragonair said.

"Yes he did."Jessica said and let go of Dragonair's neck.

"Dragonair?"Dragonair asked.

"Of course not I hated it."Jessica said and made disgusted face.

"Dra!"Dragonair said.

"I am aren't I."Jessica said. 'The fog has been lifted.. after half a year since he left.' "Okay I'll tell you something."Jessica said. Lance was behind a tree far away but he could hear their conversation "I did like the kiss."Jessica blushed. Lance blushed. 'She does.. like me.'

"Dragonair."Dragonair said.

"I know.. Well time to get ready.."Jessica said. Both her and her Dragonair started to leave.

**End of Flash back**

Jessica smiled. Lance laughed. Jessica gave him a shove.

"Hey."Lance said.

"Hey that's what you get for listening in."Jessica said. Jessica stood up.

"That was five years ago."Lance said.

"I don't care.. You eaves drop."Jessica said and shook her head.

"Hey you should be happy."Lance said.

"That you kissed me?"Jessica asked.

"Yeah. Your lucky."Lance said. Jessica rolled her eyes and went back to the changing room. "Your gonna buy it?"

"Yeah of course."Jessica said.

"Did you every tell Drew how we meet?"Lance asked. Jessica didn't say anything. "You didn't?"

"Of course.. Not."Jessica whispered the last word.

"Good."Lance said.

"Come on."Jessica said and open the door. "Dawn?"

"Yeah."Dawn said and was carrying clothes.

"Ready?"Jessica said. Dawn nodded. "Let's go!"

**With Brock**

Brock was in a cooking shop. He was looking at the frying pans. He went on to the tea pots.

"Now which one would be better?"Brock asked and lifted a tea pot.

**With Ash, Drew, Misty and Pikachu**

They were eating Chinese food. Ash was eating white rice. Pikachu was eating pokefood. Misty was drinking cold water. Drew was looking at his food.

"Misty?"Ash asked and put his Chinese chop stick down.

"Yeah Ash?"Misty asked.

"How's the gym?"Ash asked.

"It's great. But couple weeks ago. Cassidy and Butch trashed it."Misty said.

"Bug?"Ash asked and drank his soda.

"She said Butch."Drew said.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"How's Sinnoh?"Misty asked.

"It's been great."Ash asked. Two girls walked up to them.

"Drew?"A girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes asked. A girl with Black hair and brown hair was behind the girl who was talking with Drew.

"What?"Drew asked. 'Not again.'

"You changed girlfriends.. I guess you would give anyone a chance."The girl with blonde hair said.

"Huh?"Drew asked. He looked at Misty. 'Oh' "No She isn't."

"So then.. Would you like one of us?"The girl with blonde hair asked. Drew shook his head. "What why not? Only like brunettes?"

"Yeah."Drew said. "I don't have times for fakes."

"Fakes?"The girl with black haired asked.

"I beat the only reason you think you like me or 'love me' is because every other girl does."Drew said and stood up. "I don't have times for this."Drew said and left. The two girls followed him.

"Drew.. We do like you."The girl with black hair said.

"I don't care."Drew said and kept on walked.

"Drew.. Ever one says.. That you've been going out with your rival is that true?"The girl with blonde haired asked.

"Leave my brother alone."A voice said. Drew looked around. She was a lift up. The two girls shook her head. Jessica glared at them and looked around. She took out her pokeball. She throw it. Out came a Flygon. Jessica jumped on it.

"Your retarded."Lance said.

"I love you too."Jessica said. Flygon swooped down and went in front of Drew. Jessica jumped off her Flygon. She pointed the pokeball at Flygon. A red light hit Flygon. Ash, Misty and Pikachu ran to them. Brock looked out the window of the store and shook his head. He put the stuff he was gonna buy down and ran out.

"Break it up."Brock said.

"Were leaving."Drew said. Lance and Dawn were with them now. They started to leave. "Stupid fan girls.. We caused and up roar."

"We?"All of them asked. All walking to the exit of the mall.

"Okay. Jessica."Drew said.

"Me?"Jessica said and pinched her brother's arm.

"Yeah."Drew said. 'She's way over protective.. And that's why I hate going to the mall.'

"But it's love."Jessica said and linked both of there arms together.

"Sibling love?"Misty said and started to think of her own sister. So did Brock. 'Wonder how they are doing?' 'Wonder if Forest is doing better.' 'Drew.. I love you.. And you deserve to know.. Everything about Father, mother and your older sister.' All of them started to walk back to Drew's house. Lance and Jessica looked at each other once the whole way there both of the thinking the same thing.

**Flash back**

Lance and Jessica had a picnic that night. Both of them laughed and talked. Both of them happy. But he had to leave the next morning. She understood. But he promised to come back.

**End of Flash back**

**At night time 10:47**

**Drew's room**

Drew was seating on the chair near his computer. Jessica was laying on his bed. Lance was seating on the edge of Drew's bed. All of there guest got there own room.

"We need to put up the tree."Jessica said and wondered.

"The pokemon should decorated."Lance said.

"Oh that should be fun."Jessica said.

"We get the decoration in the storage room."Drew said.

"No we get the one's from the attic."Jessica said.

"Attic?"Lance asked.

"That's the decoration we had.. When our.."Jessica said.

"It will be wonderful to see them."Drew said.

"Me and Lance we'll get them later."Jessica said and rolled over.

"Good the decoration will start tomorrow."Drew said.

"We'll finally be able to do the whole house instead of just the pine trees outside."Jessica said and stood up.

"Get some sleep."Drew said and stood up. Lance stood up from his seat. Both of left. 'Christmas.. Like when father use to be alive... Maybe thing will change for the better.' Drew walked to his bed and sat on the edge of his bed. 'Let this be a holiday to remember.. For a long time. My family and friends spending it together and all for one thing' Drew smiled and went on his bed. "Good night." Drew said and clapped his hands and the lights turned off. Drew closed her eyes. 'May will be surprise when she see this. All her friends here for the holidays.'

**Midgrl4evr**: Chapter nineteen is over. Last time I'll update this summer. I go back to school on September fourth and I don't want to! I hope you guys like it. Please Review! Have a nice rest of summer!!


	20. My turn

**Title: Love our style**

**Chapter 20: My turn**

**Drew's House **

The sun hadn't yet risen. The curtains were open. Jessica looked out the window. The place seemed beautiful and unique to her. The leaves were gone and the plants had mostly died, but she knew the snow that was coming would make it all worth it. Sitting at her desk, she wrote: My beloved Drew,

It was a day like this here before a snow storm came. It seemed unreal, and I felt so happy about the snow. You and I played outside. Do you remember that day before Christmas? You were young, then. Our mother stayed home but my father went to work. The roads were horrible. My mother begged my father to stay but there was a meeting at our corporation. My father knew it was safer to stay but he felt that he had to make it to that meeting. He didn't come home that night. You and I slept in the living room. Thomas was making our Christmas dinner. Our mother paced around the living room and waited for him to come home. But he didn't.' Jessica looked at Lance. Lance smiled down at her.

"Lance, can you get me some hot chocolate?" Jessica asked, looking back at the letter she was writing. "Yeah," Lance said, touching her shoulder and then leaving her side. Jessica looked at her letter. "It can wait," she said abruptly, and she stood up to look out the window. She put her hands together and closed her eyes, seized by the sudden need to pray. "Father, wherever you are, please give Drew and I your blessing. It means a lot to both of us." Jessica opened her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. She ran to the door and opened it quickly, then ran down the stairs. _ The big day is coming_. I can't be the one to bring everyone else down. She went to the dining room.

"Good morning," everyone at the table said.

"Good morning," said Jessica. Lance looked at the mug he held and pushed it into her hands. Then he sat down.

"Have a seat," Drew said as he took a bite of his bacon. Jessica sat down by Lance. Pikachu was eating his pokefood, and Ash ate from a plate loaded with bacon and scrambled eggs. Thomas and Brock shared a plate of bacon, eggs and potatoes. The living room, decorated with Christmas stuff, could be seen through the doorway. They were ready, well, kind of. Misty looked at Ash. He would never understand what she had in her heart, because she didn't have the courage to tell him. He looked up from his plate and looked at Misty and smiled. Misty looked away.

"What are we gonna do for Christmas?"May asked and looked at everyone.

"Stuff,"Drew said. May smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Immature!" Drew laughed.

"Look who's talking."May said, pointing an accusing finger at Drew. Max looked at his sister. "It's a miracle they haven't bitten each other's heads off yet,"Max whispered. Lance nodded with a snicker.

"Can Lance and Ash get the decorations from the attic?" Jessica asked and sipped her hot chocolate. Ash shrugged.

"Sure," he said, and cleaned up his place, dumping his plate in the sink.

"Are you gonna wash them?"Dawn asked and put her plate in the sink as well. Ash looked around the room. "

Don't worry. I'll do them."Jessica said. Ash walked to Misty and whispered something to her. "I'll help."May said. She stood and put her dishes in the sink, waiting until everyone else had finished. May and Jessica were stuck with cleaning duty.

"I'm sorry." Jessica stared at her, confused.

"Sorry for what?"Jessica asked, and drying the dishes while May washed and rinsed them.

"Of me and my friends being here on a holiday that your family should be spending together," May said, looking at the pile of dishes.

"No, don't feel bad. This is a family,"Jessica said and stopped drying. "

I believe that even the strangest group of friends is a family. And they'll be happy as long as they spend time together. Lately we spend more time than ever around each other. It's because of Drew and you. I'm happy that Drew set out for his journey. Maybe we did it just to get away from the place where we knew if we came here there wouldn't be anyone to greet us." May grabbed a glass cup. "You can go ahead and go spend time with Drew."

"No it's okay. I'll be here for a long time. Drew and I can spend anytime together." May said. Suddenly Jessica dropped the glass cup. It shattered.

"Ahh."

"Doesn't matter," May said and Thomas came and cleaned up the pieces. "

I'm sorry," said Jessica.

"It's okay, Jessica. Your mother said that she'll be here for visiting your father, Christmas and New Years...and for Sanga-Nichi," Thomas said.

"You're awesome,"Jessica said.

"I'll get the dishes," Thomas said.

"You don't have to."Jessica said and looked at the kitchen.

"Thomas.. Please take a break it's the holiday," May said and smiled. Thomas looked at Jessica.

"What she said," said Jessica.

In the upstairs library, Brock was dusting the vases, the book shelves, the tables and the windows. Misty was sitting on the couch looking through the family albums. Dawn looked with Misty at the pictures.

"It's strange none of these were taken here," Misty said and looked at the floor. There were over fifteen photo albums. "Well, maybe they just took pictures when they were on vacation," Brock said and continued dusting. Dawn picked up a album and flipped through the pages. "Not this one," said Dawn, handing it to Misty.

"You're right and also May?" Misty asked. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Pikachu ran in and jumped on Misty's lap. Misty smiled.

"Hey?" Ash asked. Misty looked at him. He was carrying a big book. Dawn was looking at the other photo albums.

"Does Lance need help?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. Brock dropped everything he had and left the room. "And so do I." Ash said and crashed to the floor. Misty got up and hugged Pikachu.

"Sorry," Misty said with an amused smile. Pikachu looked at his trainer. Ash pushed the box a bit more in front of him. "What's in there?" asked Misty.

"Decoration."Ash said and tapped the side of the box. Dawn stood up and went over to them.

"Ash, do you need any help?"Dawn asked.

"Now you ask?"

"Sorry," Dawn said.

"Can you get the tree in the attic?"Ash said. Dawn looked at Pikachu. "Maybe if Pikachu comes with me?"Dawn asked. Misty stopped hugging Pikachu. Pikachu ran to Dawn's side.

"Pi!" cried Pikachu. Both of them left. Misty sat down next to the box and opened the box and there were decorations of Pokemon. One side was Dragon-type Pokemon, the other was a mix. She started to take them out. Ash helped.

"It feels like just yesterday you fried my bike."Misty said and kept on unpacking.

"I said I was sorry," said Ash, looking at the Pikachu ornament that he was holding.

"I know, but still I miss the good old days," Misty said, sitting down next to Ash. "When we traveled together, it changed my life, so I think it was best in the end that my bike got extra crispy."

"Yeah, I do too," Ash said. "

You're just saying that because you didn't have to pay for it," Misty said and glared at him. Ash just shrugged. "Well, I'm happy we get to spend this holiday together," said Misty.

"Yeah, me too," Ash said, standing up with the box of ornaments in his arms. Misty took in a deep breath. She stood up and took her time walking to him, all the while looking at the floor. 'I need to tell him. I need to gather the courage to say it.' "Misty?" Misty looked at Ash, startled. "I know I've never told you before," said Ash, "but you're pretty. You should keep your hair down...it's nice." Ash stood up and ran to the door. "I'll go see if Dawn needs help." Ash ran out the room. Misty kneeled down and smiled.

On the third floor,

Max and Drew sat in silence. Max was sitting on the couch far away from where Drew was seating. Nobody had said anything and Max didn't plan to anytime soon. Not to that green haired boy. Drew was sitting on his chair near the desk and looking through some papers. Max took in a deep breath. Drew rolled his eyes. 'Why did she want us to spend time together. Five more days until Christmas and we're trying our best to make this house be festive. Maybe I should-' "Drew, May has her own idea and I just want to get out of here," Max said.

"Go ahead. I've got work to do," Drew said and didn't look up from the pages.

"Fine," Max said and went to the door. He paused, then said, "I may be younger than May but I'm not as dim. So, what you're gonna do in five days--good luck." Max closed the door when he left. Drew put the paper down and opened a drawer. He looked at the small box in there. "How did he find out?" Drew asked the empty air.

Downstairs in the living room, May was taking out the decorations with Thomas' help. They were dusting them with a rag. "STOP!" Dawn yelled from a flight upstairs. "I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

"Fine," said Ash leaving her and going down the stairs. Pikachu was after him with a way smaller box than Dawn was carrying. May stopped what she was doing and helped Dawn out. Surprisingly, Dawn let her.

"Where did Lance, Brock and Drew's sister go?" Ash said and looked around.

"They went to buy a Christmas tree, if there are any left," May said. She and Dawn started to work together on unpacking the decorations.

"Well..." Ash said and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu was lying on the floor, looking tired. "Why isn't Drew helping?"

"He has paperwork," May said and both of them placed the box on the floor.

"Hey, Ash, where's the tree for the library?" Misty asked from up the stairs. "Right." Ash said and started to walk back upstairs.

"Pi?" Pikachu said and grabbed May's shoe.

"What is it, Pikachu?" May asked and lifted him up. Pikachu pointed to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said and nodded his head. "

Okay. Let's see what there is to eat," May said and started towards the kitchen. "

I'll cook something," Thomas said, passing May and going to the kitchen.

"Pikachu really opens up to Misty, you and me," Dawn said as she sat next to the box.

"I guess so. I'm sorry that you were bought here by force," May said.

"I wasn't. The boy with green hair invited us and we said yes. I just like visiting new places and getting to meet new people. It's really fun." "

It is, isn't it?" May asked and touched Pikachu's ear. "Yes and...Would you let me use the phone?" Dawn asked.

"Of course, go ahead," May said. Dawn left for the dining room. "Do you like it here?" Pikachu nodded his head. "I'm happy." May put her head on her arm and looked at Pikachu. "I really like Drew and I really like his family. They're really nice. Do you like him?"

"Pi pika pi chu," Pikachu said.

"Kind of? Okay," May said, looking around at the room and the photos on the walls. 'I wonder how it will be on Christmas eve.'

"The food is ready." Thomas said from the kitchen. May walked there, making sure not to make noise while Dawn was talking on the phone. The food was on the table in the kitchen which they didn't use often unless they were making cookies, cakes and any other things that spilled. It was a plate of four rice balls. Pikachu escaped from May's arms and looked at the food.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, and started to eat.

"Thank you," said May and grabbed one. 'It's good.' "You're welcome. I hope you guys enjoy it," Thomas said and left.

"Christmas this year is different." Drew said and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"You guys never did it like this?" May asked.

"Nope. Not since my father died," Drew said and looked at Pikachu.

"Want a bite?" May said and put the rice ball in front of his face. "Sure," Drew said and took a bite. "

How's the work going?" May asked. Drew let go.

"It's going well," Drew said and took a rice ball from the plate. "Thomas is the best."

"He's an awesome cook," May said and went to the refrigerator.

"Well my dad did program him and he too was a good cook. The best. But our restaurant is now run by Thomas uncle." Drew said and sighed.

"Almost like everything in this island." May looked at the calendar on the refrigerator. The twenty fifth was marked. It read: 'Competition.' "Competition?" May asked.

"Huh?" Drew said and walked to the refrigerator. He read it. "Jessica."

Two hours later, Misty and Ash were finished with the tree in the library. Now everyone had to pitch in to help with the tree in the living room. It was big. By a foot it almost touched the ceiling. All of them had fun decorating it. So did the Pokemon. They all had to sign a big poster with their name, the Pokemon with their hand or footprint. They hung it up in the living room in a frame. It took them about two hours and thirty minutes to finish the big tree. When Drew's and Jessica's mom came home she just smiled, holding a pure gold star for the top of the tree. Drew looked at Max. "Max may have the honor of putting it on top," he said. Drew handed the star to Max. Max took the star. Max looked at his Ralts.

"Use Psychic on the star," Max said, and Ralts did as she was told and used psychic on the star. The star lifted and was placed on the top of the tree. Drew smiled and so did May.

**Midgrl4evr**: Chapter 20 is done. Well school's been okay. I hope you guys like it. Please review.

Editor: Quicktosee

New reviewers:

everlasting Roses

QuicktoSee


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everybody!

I haven't updated since school started and I'm really sorry. I think that my editor is busy. But unless u guys want me to update either way I will. Except that I don't have the next chapter it got deleted a long time ago! But I can shorten it if you can't or just go to the last chapter? U guys decided and which ever get's the most I'll do that one!!

Well thanks!

-Midgrl4evr


	22. The real reason but I love you May

-1Title: Love our style

Chapter 22: The real reason but I love you May

It was Christmas eve, Paul arrived early that morning. Everyone was busy doing something around the house. Drew, Brock, Thomas and Lance were cooking while out of all four of them one was trying to cook. Jessica, May, Dawn and Misty were cleaning so that the house could look nice. Max, Ash and Paul were setting up the table. Christy was at work.

In the kitchen, Brock was making smash potatoes. Drew was making cookies. Thomas was doing the chicken, rice, gravy. Lance was at first making the cookies but the first batch he burnt them.. So now he was just helping. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Dawn said and ran to the door so she could answer who ever was there she got there and open the door. There was nobody there. She looked side to side. There was no one. She looked down. There was a white envelope. She picked it up. She went inside and closed the door right behind her. She opened it. She looked at the card. .. It was an invitation. She opened the card. She read the invitation. Her eyes widen and she ran to the living room.

"Hey!" Dawn said. "Come." Everyone left what they were doing. They went to the living room. She put the envelope and the card in front of Drew. Jessica grabbed it before he did.

"Hey!

"Hey." Jessica said and smiled at her little brother. She opened the card. 'OMG!' She just looked at the card. Drew took it from her.

"Thanks." Drew looked at it and started to read it.  
You're invited to Soledad and Harley's wedding. It will be on-"

"Wedding?" Brock asked.

"I'm not done." Drew said.

"With Harley?" Jessica looked at them.

"They are happily in love." Lance nodded.

"Back to work everyone." Thomas said and went back to the kitchen. Lance and Drew had to drag Brock to the kitchen.

Later on that day, Everyone was there to celebrate the holiday. Ray, Hitomi, Tory, Rebecca and Rafe came to celebrate it with them. They gave gifts to each other but the most important thing happen Drew proposed to May at Midnight. He gave her a diamond ring and the ring was silver where the diamond was it was shape as a C and it had three diamond petals and at the end it was a small diamond. May said yes but they wouldn't get marry until a few years.

Outside the contest place on Christmas day, People were congratulating the winner. May was sitting on a bench not that far away. 'How could I lose?' Drew got away from the crowd and sat beside his fiancé.

"May its okay that you lost. There will be other contest. She has a bit more experience but you did better then most people." May looked at the white puffy clouds. A group of Swellow and Pidgeys flew near the clouds. May gave a tiny smile.

"I did?" Drew laughed softly and nodded.

Le Gourmet Cafe, Paul and Dawn were having hot chocolate milk with biscuits.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME!" Dawn said stood up and her hands on the table.

"They said it would make you happy." Paul said.

"WELL I GUESS THEY WERE WRONG! YOU ARE JUST MAKING IT WORSE."

"I don't want to see you like this on Christmas." Paul said. Dawn didn't answer. "I didn't mean to say that you wouldn't amount to anything even though how hard you try." Dawn glared at him and then glanced at the table quickly and walked to Paul.

"Maybe you could have but I didn't think you were the type of guy to show his feelings." Dawn touched Paul's bangs "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you have a unique color?" Dawn grabbed his mug and bought it to her mouth and quickly poured it on his head and then threw the mug on his lap. Dawn grabbed some biscuits and shoved it in his mouth. Paul looked at Dawn and spit out the biscuits.

"DAWN!" Paul yelled and grabbed the mug and looked at Dawn "Why?" A waiter came with a towel. Paul snatched it out of the waiters hand and started to dry his hair.

"I don't give a shit of what you think of me." Dawn started to walk and left Paul wet and smelling different.

Back outside the contest place, Tory went to the couple.

"You did great." Tory said and gave May a white rose. Rebecca, Max and Catharine walked to Drew, May and Tory. Rebecca gave May homemade chocolates.

"Thank you." Catharine looked at her sister. The people around the winner got smaller and smaller.

"May is... it okay if I ask Max out?" Catherine said. Rebecca grabbed Tory's hand.

"I... think you should ask him because I'm not in charge of him. He's old enough to take care of himself. And I think he'll make the right choice." Catharine blushed.

"I'd love to." Max said and looked around. "May I have something to say...? I'm psychic."

"For real?" Drew asked. Max stared at a pile of leaves. Everyone turn to see. They started to shake a bit and then a lot and then they made a line and went around Tory and kept on going around.

"Max!" May kept on looking at her brother. He stopped and the leaves swiftly fell on the ground. Brock, Lance and Jessica walked towards them.

"What else can you do?" Tory asked.

"Where's Ash and Misty?" Brock asked. They all shrugged.

"Can I see the ribbon?" May asked. Jessica opens her hand. A black ribbon with golden stripes. On the middle was a black bud. May looked at Jessica's left hand on her ring finger there was a silver ring with an emerald in the middle. There was writing on it. May grabbed the ribbon from her hand.

"After a couple of Day it blooms." Jessica informed.

"Oh that's must look pretty." May looked at the ribbon.

"In the middle of the flower there's a tiny jewel."

"Every black rose contest the jewel color changes." Drew said.

"Drew should cook up something." Lance said.

"LET'S GO!" Ash said coming from behind a bunch of Trees. Misty following right behind him. Brock looked at Ash.

"Ketchup?" Brock asked.

"Huh?" Ash looked at Brock. Lance pointed to Ash's cheek.

"Lipstick." Drew said. Ash covered his cheek.

"Misty?" Max asked.

"You guys are together?" Both of the twins asked.

"No!"

"Yes.

"Let's go!" Max yelled from far away. The other left them while they were trying to figure out. All six of them ran to catch up with the others.

Drew was lying on his bed. His eyes were staring at the ceiling. 'Maybe it's time to tell her. That she also was my childhood crush.. And my reason to keep going.' Drew closed his eyes. 'Does she know? That the green haired boy from her childhood was me. My parent's divorce wasn't real just something that she said to make me feel loved. It was death who took him away from us. But she took the lonely feeling away. I don't really care for the real reason anymore. She said yeas and now it's time for me to come clean.' Drew opened his eyes and stood up from his bed and ran to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his hair and teeth. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at the mirror. He placed his hand near the sink. He closed his eyes real hard.

Flash back.

May and Drew were in the library on the second floor. Soda, chips and dip were on the floor. May had a soda can in her hand and was chasing Drew. After a while they sat down and looked at a Maroon photo album. Some of the pages had picture of Little May and Drew. They looked at each other but didn't say anything.

Fades

Christmas eve, Drew was in front of his desk standing up looking at his sister letter.

_My brother you know I have totally supported you in your relationship with May, I know you don't like Lance that much... But I do he took me out of my shadow that I never let you see me in. There's is two reasons why I wrote this. I join the black rose contest. I know I made a vow that I wouldn't join without a good competition. And will be... Your girlfriend is in it! And I'm after the prize so I'm going to do my absolute best and get the prize. And the most important reason!! Is that I'm getting married.. Well not now in a couple years..._

End of Flash back.

Drew opens his eyes. He took his hands off from the sink. He left the bathroom and went to his desk and looked at the picture of his sister and Lance. 'I guess someone has finally won my sister heart. But does she truly want to be with him for the rest of her life? Why him out of all the guys out there? Why not someone else? Sure he was the Elite Four champion, powerful trainer, A G man and a great boy friends Jessica's words not mine's. Maybe he's.. Perfect. But can't he be perfect with someone else's sister.' Drew looked at the picture with Jessica smiling. 'Am I being over protective just like Max was when I was in PetalBurg? She smiles more than ever when she's with him.' Drew walked to his closet and put on his regular clothe. **Knock, knock**. The door open only a little bit.

"Drew?" May asked. 'I guess it's time to set the truth free.'

"May we need to talk." Drew said. He was near the closet.

"Can it wait?"

"No." May walked in and sat on the chair. She had a bow with her it was sitting on her lap.

"May all that really matter is that I really love you." Drew said and took her hand. He looked up at May. "When I first went to PetalBurgs, My intention was to marry you.. But I wasn't ready to be married. But my step father forced it on me as the heir."

"If you weren't ready how come you went with it. Huh why?"

"I had to."

"But why are you telling me this now?"

"I felt I was keeping a lot from you and that wasn't right."

"But Why did he do it?" May asked. Drew bit his lower lip and looked at the drawer's of the desk.

"Check in the top left drawer." May looked at the desk. Drew let go of her hand. May grabbed the knob of the drawer. "Take the envelope." May took the envelope. Underneath the envelope was a box. May looked away. May open the seal of the envelope 'Is it really my business?' "Go ahead." She took the paper out slightly. 'It may have to do with me.. Or not. But it involves their family more and I'm not truly a Hayden.' She looked at Drew. She put the paper back in. She handed the envelope to Drew.

"Like you said that you truly love me. That's all I care about. But also that it took you from the shell and tell me that you care about me. I have something to show you-" Drew interrupted.

"I'm not done."

"At the same time?" Drew went to the same drawer that May got the envelope from and took out the box. They exchanged boxes. They lifted the lid. Drew took out the ice rose. May took out the few pictures of them.

"I kept my promise." May said and looked at the pictures. Drew placed the box on the floor and took out the flat Roselia.

"I remember that I love you even back then." May placed the picture back in the box and sat next to Drew.

"Me too."

Three days before the Chinese New Year, Ray, Brock, Thomas, Drew, Angelina and Lee were helping cook for the Chinese year.

Paul, Max, Ash and Tory were thinking up food to make. May, Misty, Dawn, Rebecca and Catherine were out shopping in different grocery's to find the ingredients needed. Tomorrow Max and May's Parents were coming and so was Christy. The day after tomorrow Mrs. Ketchum was coming.

Chinese New year, Misty was in her guest room she was standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a blue kimono with a single red cherry blossom. She had her hair down. The front was in a ponytail. **Knock, knock**.

"Come in." The door swung open. Dawn was wearing a light pink kimono with tiny red stars.

"I was nice of Jessica to buy one for each one of us."

"Let's go see May's." Misty grabbed her obi.

"First can you help me?" Dawn nodded.

Max was struggling to make his tie into a perfect bow. "Argh!" Knock, knock. Max looked at the door. He went back to his tying his bow. **Knock, knock**. It was louder this time. "Come in. It's open!" The door open. Brock, Ray and Lance came in. They all were wearing black and white suits. Max looked at Max's untied tie.

"Come here." Ray said. Max went beside him. He grabbed Max's tie and made a perfect bow.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. GO down stairs my sister is waiting for you." Max smiled and left the room.

May was trying to put her obi. Her kimono was black with a gold dragon on it.

"Need any help?" The door was open

"Please." Misty and Dawn enter.

"It's pretty." Dawn said

"Drew told us not to come down stairs until tenish minutes. Misty and Dawn helped May. Her obi was Black and small gold lines and dots After couple minutes they were done. Jessica enter the room. She was holding a small blue box.

"Can I talk to May alone please." Jessica said wearing a white kimono with blue steams there was around a total of around four stems. Misty and Dawn left the room. Jessica placed the box on May's bed.

In the dinning room, Thomas, Angelina and Lee were putting the finishing touches on the food spices and other toppings. Ray, Brock and Drew were arranging the plates the forks, spoons and cups and the food were they should be. Max came in.

"Why should we wear this?" Max asked.

"My sister said you look professional and adorable." Max blushed. Caroline came in.

"Need any help?"

"No ma'am." Drew said and placed a fork and a spoon down.

"Oh and where's my little May?"

"Upstairs. She'll be down soon."

"Your house is so wonderful." Caroline said and left.

"Did May tell our mom?" Max asked. Drew shook his head. "Why?"

"Max!" Tory yelled and ran in "Come on." Max was pulled away by Tory.

"You guys too!" The three guys finished up what they were doing and left to the living room. Jessica, Misty, May and Dawn were at the bottom of the stairs. 'Look at my daughter.' Ash went to Dawn. Pikachu ran to Misty. Ash whispered into Dawn ears. "I don't" Ash whispered again. "I" Ash whispered once again. "FINE!" Dawn marched to the kitchen. Ash grabbed Misty hand. Misty had her other hand holding Pikachu and rushed them to a chair.

"Excuse me." Jessica said. Little by little it went quiet. "I want to thank everyone for coming." Lance ran to Jessica.

"I want to ask Ms. Hayden something."

"Go ahead."

"Will you allow me to marry your daughter?" Lance asked.

"I got no problem. But I'm not so sure about my son." May looked at Drew. Drew nodded.

"Thank you. "Lance said and bowed and grabbed Jessica hand and sat down next to her mother.

"The food will be ready in a few." Thomas informed. May walked to her parents. Drew walked toward her parents.

"Mom and dad. "May said having her hand behind her back. Drew started walking toward her parents.

"May you look wonderful." Caroline said.

"Thank you."

"May did you like you trip?" Norman asked.

"Yeah it was exciting." Drew reached them.

"Aren't you that boy?" Drew nodded. "I guess is small after all."

"Dad! "May said. Max moved closer to his parents.

"_May has news_." Max singed.

"Shut up!" May yelled.

"Time to eat." Lee said. Everyone started to get up and leave. Caroline and Norman stood up.

"Stay!" May said and both of them sat down.

"May what a pretty necklace." Caroline said. Drew looked at May's neck. There was a golden bud from The Black Rose contest and was hanging around a black string.

"Mom, Dad I'm engage." May showed her left hand.

"My baby.." Caroline said.

"With him?"Norman said and starred at Drew.

"Sir, Do you still have a problem with me?"

"No, it's just she's thirteen."

"Dad, I'm almost fourteen in four months."

"Still to young to marry."

"Sir, We both agree not to marry until she's eighteen."

"What about kids?"

"Dad!" Drew blushed.

"I won't do nothing like that until after were marry."

"Dad, Mom I love him. You might think I don't know what I truly want but I do so please don't make your decision yet. Please think about it. Answer later."

"Is that all?" Norman asked.

"Will you allow May to live with me?" Drew asked.

In the kitchen few minutes earlier, Dawn enter the kitchen.

"Paul?" Dawn asked with her arm crossed. Paul stood up from the counter.

"Will you forgive me?" Paul said while walking toward her.

"Why should I?"

"Because you know you want to." Placed a quick kissed on her cheek. Dawn slapped him. Paul put his hand on his cheek.

"Your so disgusting!" Dawn said and ran out of there. Paul shrugged.

Two and a half years later. Outside in the yard, 'I love living here.. My parents said yes' May looked at the back yard all of the flowers, bushes, tress, cherry blossom tree and the green house. Jessica was carrying a red haired baby. Lance was serving lemonade.

"May I can't believe three more months." May looked at her stomach. It wasn't flat anymore.

"Three months will go by fast." Drew said handing Jessica the baby's bottle. Jessica took it and shook it a bit.

"Danny!" Jessica smiled. Drew sat down next to May and placed his hand on her stomach. 'Well I guess we didn't keep our promise to my parents.. Well They couldn't be happier. Their first grandchildren. Christy has taken a whole lot time off to spoil Danny and our baby too.' Lance put the lemonade in front of all them

"He kicked!" Drew said and smiled. Danny started to drool, Jessica got a napkin and whipped it away.

"My boy, what are we gonna name him?" Drew asked. May smiled.

"What are you guys gonna name him?" Lance asked.

"After your Father?" May asked. Jessica looked at the sky.

"Raymond Hayden." Drew said and looked at May and then at her stomach and kissed her.

The end.

It's done. I want to thank everyone that has supported this story!! I hope you guys like the ending. I hope you guys enjoy your summer

With lots of LOVE!!

Midgrl4evr


End file.
